


Fire and Ice

by AutumnalTroll



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Because it's everywhere, Broppy - Freeform, Did I mention there is FLUFF, F/M, Ice Skating, because balance, discussions of character death, figure skating, lots of fluff, the Doctor is in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnalTroll/pseuds/AutumnalTroll
Summary: Upon finding a box with something very sentimental inside, Poppy gets an idea to pick up a winter tradition started by her mother many years ago. But if she's going to pull it off, she's going to need a little help.





	1. Chapter 1

"Found them!"

From her closet, Poppy emerged, holding a burgundy box that, while old and worn and lacking a bit of its structure, still looked rather elegant. Especially with the gold ribbon adorning its lid.

Smidge was perched right on the edge of Poppy's bed, eyes wide and filled with curiosity when they spied the mysterious box. Anticipation had driven her to leap down mere moments later, however, and rush over to her friend's side. "Lemme see, lemme see!"

"Hang on, Smidge," Poppy laughed, holding the box close to her chest. "Remember, these belonged to my mom, so we need to handle them with care, alright?"

Smidge nodded repeatedly and tossed a quick thumbs-up. "You got it. I'll handle them with care of a level you've never seen."

Poppy knelt down on the rug, still holding the box reverently. Smidge took seat as well, facing her. The petite yellow troll watched with rapt interest as Poppy removed the lid, revealing what was nestled inside.

"Oh my god," whispered Smidge, mouth falling open. "They're beautiful!"

Smiling fondly, Poppy reached into the box and pulled out a pair of ice skates, magenta eyes possessing a wistful shimmer.

The boot of the skates were encased in a brilliant violet crystal, the blades cut into finer pieces and attached to the base of each boot, the insoles padded with a plush fabric for comfort and necessary support. The skates had dulled a bit at the edges, the blades scuffed in certain spots, but that didn't make them any less lovely in Poppy's eyes.

"Your dad really made these for her?"

"With his own two hands and a chisel," Poppy answered, her tone deeply sentimental as she marveled at the treasure she'd uncovered. "He told me that each year, on the night of the first full moon in winter, she would welcome the snowy season with a routine out on the lake. And the reason it had to be on the night of the first full moon is because that's the night that the ice lilies bloom."

"Ice lilies?"

Poppy nodded. "You know those pretty white flowers that pop up everywhere around this time? The ones that have those shimmery gemstone centers?"

"Oh those! Yea, I've seen those around."

"Well, with enough holiday spirit, the gemstones in the center of the flowers will cast these rays of colorful light that all shoot up towards the sky like fireworks. And when they all meet in the center, the light creates a big explosion that creates kaleidosnowflakes, snowflakes of all these crazy colors and shapes. And if you catch one on your tongue when they fall…well, I've never tasted one before, but they're said to be the most delicious frozen treat you'll ever indulge in. Mom would use her routine to lift the spirits of all the trolls and bring about the kaleidosnow. Every year…" Poppy's smile began to fade. "While she was still around, I mean."

Smidge rested a comforting palm on her friend's shoulder, her expression soft and full of sympathy. "I think your dad would be very proud if you picked your mom's tradition back up, Poppy. But you should make sure they fit first. Here, let me help you try them on."

Smidge loosened the network of laces on the front that were flanked by glittery stone. Then she held one of the crystal skates out and Poppy slid her foot into it. After fiddling with the laces and tying them tight and secure, she sat back and they both assessed the result.

"A perfect fit," Smidge declared.

Poppy's smile lit up her entire face. "This is my sign, Smidge. Now I have to! I just have to run the idea by my dad first. You wanna come with me to ask him?"

The smaller she-troll smirked. "Like you even have to ask. Of course I do."

So, after storing the skate back in the box with its companion, Poppy left her pod and headed down into the village, Smidge following closely behind.

The cold stung Poppy's nose and she shivered lightly. But cold as it was, the village in winter was positively beautiful to the young queen. True, it wasn't nearly as colorful and bright as it was in spring or summer, but the way she saw it, the powdery white snow blanketing the ground and dusting the tree branches was a breathtaking sight to behold all the same.

It didn't take long for the duo to find Peppy. The aging former leader was in the heart of the village, helping to pass out mugs of delicious hot cocoa and making sure everyone had a warm coat on their back or a scarf around their neck. Not so much a situation of urgency, but he did still like to pitch in, whenever he had the energy for it.

"Dad!" Poppy called.

Peppy looked up right away, a bright and loving grin creasing his face. "Good morning, my princess! Good to see you up and about so early today."

"Dad," she said again, but this time, laughter could be heard in her voice. "It's 'queen' now, remember?"

"Of course I remember. My memory's still sharp as ever, even if I am old. But you'll always be my princess. Even as you lead our people like the regal queen that you've become."

Humility wrapped itself around the young ruler, and she swallowed past the tiny lump in her throat trying to take root. "Erm, speaking of regal leaders…I wanted to ask you something. Do you have a minute?"

"For you? Always." He set down the stack of blankets he was holding and beckoned her to a less populated area, away from the large cluster of gathered trolls.

Once they'd reached a quieter spot, Peppy stopped, leaning on his cane. "Okay. I could tell by that look on your face that this was a serious matter. So, come on. Out with it. What's on your mind?"

Poppy pursed her lips nervously and held the box out to her father.

Brow quirked, Peppy opened the box to look inside, and it was clear he hadn't been prepared for what he saw. "Oh…" The elder troll's breath hitched, lips parted. "You…you found your mother's skates..." His timeworn eyes filled with a heartbreaking faraway sadness, but a gentle smile followed soon after. "You know, skating was one of her favorite things to do this time of year. Besides making sure everyone was safe and warm."

Poppy nodded, ears lowered as she tried to rein in the flurry of emotions taking hold of her in that moment. "I remember you telling me about her tradition, and I…I was wondering, if…if you'd be okay with me carrying it on myself? In her honor?"

"Oh Poppy," he whispered, eyes beginning to grow misty at his daughter's touching request. "I…I would love that. And I know she would too."

Squealing excitedly, she pulled her father into a tight hug. "Oh thank you Dad! Thank you thank you thank you! I promise, I'll do you both proud!"

Poppy returned to the crowd shortly after to find Smidge, happily clutching a mug of cocoa where she'd gotten cozy on a mushroom.

"He said I could do it!" Poppy cheerfully exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Really?" Smidge shot straight to her feet and hopped down. "That's great, Poppy! I can't wait to see the show you're gonna put on! This is gonna be so cool. I didn't even know that you knew how to ice skate!"

"Oh, I don't."

The toothy grin on Smidge's face vanished straightaway. "Oh…" She blinked, brows furrowed and lips curved into a confused frown. "So…how are you gonna do this then?"

Poppy shrugged. "I'll just have to learn. It can't be that hard."

Little did she know she'd soon be eating her words like a freshly baked pie.

-[][][]-

As it turned out, learning to ice skate was insufferably hard. And painful too. The first few days out on the lake proved to be an experience that left both her limbs and optimism deeply bruised upon making these disappointing discoveries. She couldn't seem to get more than a few feet in any direction before starting to stumble and fall on the slick sheet of ice. Instead of glide, jump, turn, repeat, it was more like flail, slip, fall, repeat.

But around mid-morning, she thought she finally had it figured out. She had mastered a solid wobbly gait and managed to inch her way away from the lake's edge and closer to its center. Stiffly, she shifted her weight from one leg to the other and back again, feet sliding back and forth like a pair of discs on Suki's turntable. Ten whole seconds without falling gave her a sudden burst of confidence, and she picked up her pace.

Unfortunately, that confidence was short-lived as she quickly lost control with this sudden increase in speed. In a panic, she flailed wildly, desperately grasping for precious balance, to no avail. Her breathing grew erratic as her attempts to stop, or even slow down, were fruitless. On the contrary; she felt herself going even faster. Urgently but clumsily, she dug the blades of her skates into the ice, willing to try anything that would work in her favor.

Alas, she realized a little too late that her only viable option was to brace for impact. A loud scream built in her throat and rang out as she threw her hands up over her face just before colliding head-on with a prickly snow covered bush.

It had all happened in such a blur.

With a pained groan, she shut her eyes tightly, pitiful prey to the biting cold of the snow she'd been buried under.

Just then, she heard a familiar voice shouting her name in alarm. It was faint at first, but she knew right away who it was.

"Poppy! Poppy hold on, I'll get you out!"

Frantic hands clawed away at the pink troll's snowy entrapment, eventually exposing enough of her body for her rescuer to pull her out.

She shivered, blinking and looking up into the eyes of her savior as her teeth began to chatter.

"B-B-B-Brrr-anch? Wh-what are you—d-d-doing out h-here?"

"Saving you from the perils of a cold winter's day. Seriously, do you have a death wish?" he shot back flatly, but worry was very present in his gaze as he brushed the remaining bits of snow off her face. He gently gripped her chin, murmuring an apology when she winced and carefully looked her over. She wasn't bleeding anywhere, to his immense relief. "You okay?" he asked, his tone softer now as he removed the cloak he wore and wrapped it around her. "Anything feel sprained? Broken?"

"No," she groaned, a pout on her lips. "The only thing broken right now is my heart." She huffed out a heavy sigh, head hanging low. "I had no idea this would be so hard…"

"What, ice skating?" Despite being angry that she'd so foolishly put herself in danger like this, a smirk still graced his features. "Well yea, of course it's hard, if you've never done it. It's a skill like any other. Takes time to perfect. But it's also really dangerous, which is probably why you don't see many trolls on skates. I didn't even know anyone still skated, actually…"

When Poppy's only response was to glumly stare out at the frozen lake, Branch inched closer, ears lowered ever so slightly.

"Why are you so worried about learning to ice skate?"

"Because Branch, I told my dad that I wanted to revive my mom's winter tradition. When she was alive, she would always skate a big routine the night of the winter's first full moon and lift everyone's spirits so that the kaleidosnowflakes would fall."

"Wait, the what now?"

She huffed a frustrated breath, the tiny puff billowing up into the open air in tendrils. "They're these beautiful snowflakes of different colors and shapes that fall from the sky the night the ice lilies first bloom. But only with enough holiday spirit. Dad always said it was his most favorite thing in the whole world. That he'd never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. And I just…since I'm queen now, I just wanted to honor both my parents by continuing the tradition my mom started...because then, in a way, it's like she's still with us." She looked away. "But I'm sure you think that's dumb."

A touched smile tugged at Branch's lips. "No no, it's…actually really beautiful, Poppy. But if you're serious about this, then you've got some work to do, and you can't do it on your own, without getting seriously injured. What exactly was involved in your mother's routine?"

"Ummm, it's mostly twirls and toe touches, but the actual jumps?" She started to list them off, counting on her fingers. "Let's see…there's the toe loop, the lutz, and the butterfly spin. Her signature finale move."

"…yea, you're going to need help if you wanna pull that off. Or anything remotely close."

Poppy bit her lip in unease, huffing once more in frustration. "Well, I'm lost there; I don't know anyone who still knows how to skate."

"I do," Branch told her.

She stared back, her eyes wide and interest piqued. "You do?!" she leaned in excitedly. "Who is it? I need to speak to them right _now_."

"Okay, okay," he chuckled. "Keep in mind though, they might be a little rusty. But they can still give you some pointers."

"Who is it?" the pink troll demanded eagerly. "Tell me!"

"I will, but first, you need to come with me back to my place, so you can warm up and I can tend to some of those bruises. And you need to rest a little and probably have a fresh start when the pain's subsided."

"Branch, I can't rest, I don't have time! The full moon is only a few weeks away, I have to get a move on w—owwww." She hissed and gritted her teeth, a whimper threatening to sound as she gently bent her arm in a way that wouldn't aggravate the angry purple splotches she'd earned today.

"You'll have to make time for it." Adamant, Branch carefully scooped her up and began to carry her away from the lakeside.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You need to be off your feet for a while if you want to get back on the ice anytime soon," he answered.

Her puzzled expression slowly morphed into a grateful smile as she relaxed in his hold, cheek nestled against his shoulder.

Branch, meanwhile, was trying to keep his heart from cluing her in to just how much he was enjoying having the beautiful queen in his arms. And was having a difficult go of it, as it thumped to a choppy, uneven rhythm in his chest.

 _Thanks. Way to sell me out_ , he grumbled internally.

When they made it inside his bunker, he carried Poppy right over to a cushioned chair and set her down, holding both hands out. "Stay. Don't move from that spot. I'll be back, I just need to get a few things."

She nodded, easing into the chair, which she found to be quite comfortable.

A troll of his word, Branch returned with a small brown bowl, steam rising from the contents inside and a rag draped over the rim. He also brought a box with a jar stacked on top.

"This chair is so comfy," she sighed as he made his way over with his armful of belongings.

He hummed in distracted acknowledgment as he dipped the rag into the bowl and squeezed it of the excess warm water. "Good, I'm glad. Now, hold your arms out for me."

She obliged him, groaning softly when he pressed the rag to a particularly nasty bruise.

"Sorry," he murmured. "But this will help it." He repeated the process with all the other bruises he could see. Then he retrieved the jar and scooped out a bit of orange glop inside.

"What's that stuff?" asked Poppy.

"It's healing salve," he answered, applying it to her bruises. "Took me years to piece together the right ingredients. Lots of trial and error."

Once he'd finished he set the jar on the side table nearby. "Those should all be cleared up by tomorrow morning. Not completely, but this will definitely speed up the healing process."

"You're so good at figuring things out Branch. Like, stuff the rest of us don't take the time to think about all that much."

He snorted. "Someone's gotta keep you all out of trouble."

A weary giggle tumbled off her lips. "So, you gonna tell me who it is I need to talk to about my little skating predicament?"

His answer wasn't a verbal one. Instead, the blue-haired troll opened the box he'd brought out, sifting through it and finally pulling out a worn pair of simple grey ice skates.

Poppy's eyes lit up like fireflies. "So it's you," she said, her tone one of great intrigue and wonder.

He nodded, eyes cast down. "I used to skate all the time…my parents would always take me down to the pool under the tree. First day it froze over. We'd skate together, or they'd watch me, and Grandma would come too…we had the best time..."

"Oh Branch," she whispered remorsefully. "I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"No, it's okay. Really." He gripped the pair of skates with a sad smile. "Had to grow into them…they belonged to my dad. He was the one who taught me, actually." Taking seat on the floor, he put on the old skates, turning his feet to view them from various angles.

"They're a perfect fit. Just like these," Poppy noted, gently kicking the sides of her skates together.

He removed his skates, freeing his feet once more. "You might should take them off now, so you can rest your feet."

She looked down at her feet but she didn't budge from her spot, having gotten all too cozy where she was.

Branch gave a good-natured roll of his eyes. "Here, I've got it." He gently slid off each of her skates then, one by one, and placed them next to the chair.

"Thanks! That's much better." She scooted forward, head tilted to one side. "So, you're really willing to teach me?"

"If you're up for having me teach you. You should know, learning to skate isn't easy, at all. And you're definitely not going to get it on your first try. It's gonna take practice, and a lot of it. And we're pressed for time. So we're not going to be able to cover everything you might want to. But I'd be happy to teach you what I can before the night of the full moon."

"Oh Branch, I'd hug you right now if I wasn't in so much pain!" She clapped in elation. "Thank you, you're the best!"

He flashed a small grin. "You may not be thinking that after a few grueling hours of fundamentals."

"We'll see! When can we start?"

"Whenever. Probably the sooner the better though, since we're limited on days we have to make this happen."

"True. Okay, how does first thing in the morning sound?"

"Fine by me. As long as you're healed enough by then."

She nodded in firm agreement. "It's settled then!"


	2. Don't Fear the Fall

Branch stood on a hilltop near the lake. He was pacing back and forth in the snow, cloak billowing out behind him as a gust of wind whistled by. He cupped his hands to his mouth, blowing warm breath into his palms to counter the biting chill in the air.

It was so bright out here compared to the more muted light down his bunker, and it was much colder outside these days. It had certainly been a major adjustment for him, to spend more time out in the open. And it wasn't always easy for him to do. Even now.

But when he laid eyes on the bubblegum pink beauty climbing the hill as she approached, it was a marvelous reminder that making this adjustment could be a very worthwhile endeavor for him.

Could there ever be a more beautiful sight than Queen Poppy, running towards, of all trolls, him?

Impossible.

"Here! I'm…here," she panted, all bundled up in a warm purple coat. "Sorry I'm late, I had a small decorating crisis I had to see to before I left."

Branch gave a light chuckle. "Can't really fault you for doing your job. That must've been fun for you though."

She waved dismissively. "Just had to help re-string lights after the ones we'd wrapped around the bushes at the edge of the village disrupted a few birds nesting in them. So it wasn't that fun but it had to be taken care of. So that we can have our fun later."

"Mmm," he hummed with a nod of his head. "Well, keep that mindset for skating, yea? Like I said before, it might not be exactly what you were expecting."

She shrugged, placing her arms behind her back. "That's alright. I braved the forest, this is just skating. I can handle whatever you dish out."

The smirk was taking form on his lips before he could stop it. "We'll see how long you last before changing your tune. How are your bruises? I know you want to get started fast, but you don't need to do it in pain."

"No worries! I'm much better. That salve is magical!"

He crossed his arms. "I'll be able to tell pretty quickly if you're lying."

Her dainty brows furrowed over those stunning eyes of hers. God she was beautiful, even when she looked none too pleased.

"Branch, I'm offended! I wouldn't lie to you, you know that! Even if it meant getting what I wanted quicker. I promise, I'm all good now. Cross my heart."

"Alright, alright," he laughed. "In that case, let's head down so we can get started." He pulled his scarf tighter around his neck, trudging through the snow, Poppy at his side. Out of the corner of his eye, he'd catch a glimpse of her sinking into the deeper areas of fallen snow, and then hopping out again as she made her best attempt to keep up with him.

Once they both made it to the lakeside, Poppy stopped, staring ahead, while Branch walked forward, skates meeting the ice with relaxed ease. He glided out to the center of the lake, circling around and skidding to a smooth halt. He frowned when he noticed Poppy gawking at him. "What?" he asked, hit with a surge of self-consciousness.

She shook her head. "Nothing. It's just…you make it look so easy." She narrowed her eyes in a most adorably inquisitive way. "I thought you said you were rusty."

"I am," he said, skating in small loops. "I'll have to reacquaint myself with the ice before trying some of the moves I used to be able to do." He held his arms out at his sides. "Alright. First, I want you to try to skate over to me. Let's see if you can at least manage that."

"Uh…okay," she answered, unsure. She tiptoed to the lake's edge, and when the blades of her skates met the ice, she slid forward, arms flailing as she bent her body in every direction to accommodate for the newfound lack of control. "I-I can't," she mumbled, and Branch could see the fear and uncertainty already dominating her wide-eyed gaze.

"Whoa whoa whoa," he called, hands held up to her. "Try not to flail, it'll just throw off your balance more."

"I'm trying! I mean, I'm trying— _whoa!_ —not to!" she called back as she began to fall forward, teeth clamped in anxiety. Her feet gradually slid farther apart from one another, blades following a path all their own.

"Branch!" she cried.

"Hang on, hang on, I'm coming!" Skating forward in nearly effortless speed, he reached her moments later. "Take my hands," he ordered.

She abruptly grabbed hold, her chest rising and falling in rapid succession as she took shallow gasps of breath.

"It's okay," he assured in a low murmur, holding both her hands securely in his, trying not to let himself get distracted at how warm and soft and positively lovely they felt in his grip.

"Eyes on me," he urged, holding her gaze when she looked up at him. Maintaining focus became that much more difficult as he nearly lost himself in the entire galaxy residing in those glimmering magenta pools.

_Damn it Branch, focus!_

"I'm sorry," she squeaked out. "I'm just…I can't control my feet, and it's kind of scary. I wasn't scared of falling yesterday but then I crashed and I just…that really hurt, a lot, and I don't want to get hurt like that again."

"Yea I can tell you're freaked out. But you can't let yourself panic, because you'll definitely fall then. So, try to relax a little."

"But I keep feeling like I'm gonna fall."

"You're not gonna fall. I won't let you. Everything's fine, okay? I've got you."

Her fearful expression slowly gave way to a calmer one, full of fond warmth. "Okay…thank you."

He nodded, offering a smile mirroring that same level of fondness. "Okay, the first thing to keep in mind is to make sure you have the correct posture. You have to stand up straight, feet about shoulder width apart. Like this." He planted both his feet on the ice, toes pointed outward, but only slightly. "If you're bending too far forward or backward, gravity is going to pull you down the rest of way."

She mimicked his movements, granted a lot more clumsily, but with her hands tightly gripping his, she felt safe enough to try.

"Good," said Branch. "Now, keep your knees bent. That will help you avoid leaning too far one way or the other. And don't look down. You might want to look down, but the more you do, the less you'll be paying attention to what's ahead of you, and that can be really dangerous. So, knees bent, and try not to look at your feet."

She nodded. "Got it."

"Next, your feet should be leaning inward, not out. Then, you're gonna lift one foot, flex that ankle back, and put your weight on the opposite leg. And push off." He was preparing to demonstrate but her eyes widened again and she frantically anchored her fingers around his. "Nonono, no. No," she insisted, pulling him closer again. "No pushing off. Not yet."

Anyone else would've earned themselves an annoyed, deadpan look. But instead, all Branch could think right then was how undeniably cute he found the pink troll as she was desperately grabbing for him. "Poppy you'll never master advanced moves if you don't give yourself the chance to at least push off. Come on, just try. I'm right here."

Poppy nodded, but she still looked altogether uncertain. "Sure…o-okay…"

He patiently waited, giving her the time she needed to get her bearings. Little by little, she loosened her fingers, lowering one hand, and then the other.

"Back straight, feet slightly apart, ankle flexed backward, weight on your other leg, push off," he reminded, coaching her through each individual step." When she made no attempt to move, Branch decided to show her himself. "Here, watch me." He broke down each part of the basic sequence, gliding cleanly in front of her. "Lean, flex, push off."

She performed each step to the best of her ability, but when she flexed her ankle, she moved it backward too quickly and she began to wobble, throwing her arms out. "Gonna fall, gonna fall!" she shrieked.

Branch reached forward and took her by the hands again. "Poppy, look, if we're going to get anywhere with this, you're going to have to trust me just a little, and you have to trust yourself too. Alright?"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, it just…it feels like I'm gonna face plant with every tiny move I make!"

"It always feels like that at first, but you can't let that psych you out. As long as I'm in front of you, I won't let you fall. But you can't be afraid of that either. Falling happens, sometimes even when you're really in the zone. But you just can't think about that. Think about the steps, and nothing else."

So she gave it another shot. Again and again, she tried, and persistent as she was, she almost fell every single time. She would pick up her foot, gliding outward in a constant flail, arms windmilling until she could bring herself to a wobbly stop.

Branch watched on, hoping the repetition would serve in her aid, at least to some degree, but with each failed attempt she would make, that hope diminished.

By her tenth try, he could tell aggravation was seizing hold of her, constricting her mind as she frowned deeply in displeasure, her jaw clenched and pink hands balled into fists. "Ugh! Branch, this _isn't_ working!"

"Alright, hold on, let's try a different approach." He skated over and offered her his arm. "Loop your arm around mine, and I'll guide you around the edge."

"Okay, I like that idea _so_ much better."

He huffed an amused chuckle as she linked arms with him, placing her free hand atop his bicep.

"Wow!"

"Wow what?" he asked.

"Nothing!" she quickly amended. "You've just…got some serious muscle there, that's all," she answered, giving his bicep a light squeeze. "No wonder you didn't seem to have any trouble carrying me all the way back to your bunker."

A flush of color bloomed in his cheeks, burning bright crimson. If only he could admit to her how much of a pleasure it had been.

Instead, he cleared his throat and tugged at his scarf. "Thanks," he muttered, failing miserably to hide how flustered he suddenly felt.

She just smiled, biting her lip as she looked ahead. Her visage was an unassuming kind, the glances she'd cast his way every so often sprinkled with such playfully feigned innocence.

It was just so very Poppy. To react in such a way from seeing him blush. Like she'd won some big fantastic prize.

What he didn't know? That was exactly how she viewed it.

As Branch led her around the lake's edge, he tried to keep to a slower pace. "See the way my feet move? Lift, and glide. Not like…what you're doing over there."

"Huh? Wait, what am I doing wrong now?"

"You're not picking your feet up. Which is fine, since I'm supporting you. But when you try to glide on your own, you have to pick your feet up so you can shift your weight and move forward. Otherwise, if you try to do what you're doing, you'll slow down and lose momentum, which means—"

"Wait don't tell me. Falling."

He tossed a quick grin her way. "Catching on quick. But like I said, don't let that be your driving force. Right now, just get familiar with the flow, with the lift and glide."

Poppy skated alongside him, lips pressed together in concentration as she followed his lead and fell into the groove.

After three laps around the perimeter, Branch encouraged her to try it on her own.

It took her a minute or so to adjust to maneuvering on her own, and it was still more of a wobble than a glide, but it was progress.

And before Branch knew it, Poppy was skating in small circles all on her own. And the more she skated, the more he could see her confidence take wing. Where before she kept her arms stiffly outstretched, she reached a point where she felt comfortable enough to lower them, positioning them in various arcs and sweeps, her features relaxed and bright instead of drawn in flustered concentration.

"Look, look I'm doing it, Branch! I'm doing it!" she cheered, giggling as she performed a slow spin.

Arms folded across his chest, Branch kept watching with a gentle, proud smile. "I knew you could."

"You're such an awesome teacher!" she shouted, forearms poised atop her head. She dropped them slowly with the biggest grin as she glided across the ice towards him.

"Just keep in mind we've got lots more ground to cover before the full moon. The lutz and the toe loop are tall orders to fill. But if you stay motivated, this might just happen."

"It has to happen," she corrected, unwavering. "I'm going to give the whole village a performance they'll remember for years to come. I have to. For both my parents. Dad will be counting on me to deliver something just as spectacular as the routines my mother performed. I can't let him down. Or her."

"Poppy, look, I know this is really important to you, but try not to put so much pressure on yourself. It doesn't have to be utter perfection."

"You're wrong, that's exactly what it has to be."

Branch exhaled sharply through his nose. Damn it she was stubborn. Stubborn and overly determined and whimsical…and quick-witted and graceful, and stunning and oh good _god_ he was doing it again.

 _Stop it. You're just helping her skate,_ he mentally berated. _That's it. You're here to help her accomplish a task. This doesn't mean she sees you as anything more, or wants you around for any other reason. Get that through your head._

"Why don't we break and go warm up somewhere?" he offered. He held up a finger when she opened her mouth to, most assuredly, protest a break. "I promise we can come back out and get more practice in later. But you have to take breaks or you'll wear yourself out and it will increase the probability of sprains. And staying out in this kind of cold for too long puts you at risk of getting frostbite. So, let's break for now."

"Okay. It'll be lunchtime before long. Do you have plans?" she asked, and he could swear her question was…hopeful.

"Uh…not exactly. I've got food at the bunker." He shrugged. "I figured I'd just find something to throw together there. Probably a stew of some kind, since it's so cold out. And maybe some berry cider."

"That sounds delicious!"

Did he dare? It was a good middle ground. A rejected lunch invite would be a lot more bearable than others forms of rejection.

"Would you...like to come join me? I have plenty. I mean, not as much as I did before the village was attacked and everyone had to stay here, but I've been able to moderately restock since then."

"I thought you'd never ask!" Whether she knew it or not, her eyelashes fluttered a couple of times as she smiled sweetly. "I'd love to, Branch." After sliding to a stop, she plodded up onto the snowy bank and traded out her crystal skates for a pair of softer fuzzy boots.

He did the same and then the pair headed down the trail that led them to the bunker Branch called home.

Poppy sighed as they made their descent into a warmer realm, and Branch could feel his nose begin to thaw as he wiggled it.

They soon reached the quiet and well-insulated living room, which was right next to the kitchen. Poppy watched on curiously as Branch started a fire in the nearby fireplace. With that done, he gathered up an armful of gourds and other vegetables, which he began methodically slicing one by one. Once finished, he picked up the sliced bits in handfuls and tossed them into a large brass pot. Then, after hanging the pot up over the fire, he switched back and forth between stirring the concoction inside and adding various spices to the mix periodically.

He felt Poppy hovering over his shoulder. In years past, he probably would've snapped at her to back away, but with newfound happiness coursing through him, he didn't find it so obnoxious.

He actually found it rather endearing.

"Anyone ever tell you a watched stew never cooks?" he said in a gentle tease as he added some seasoning.

"I highly doubt that," she responded, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. "But whether or not that's true, I'm feeling bored and unhelpful. Can I do something? Ooh, I know! I'll make something sweet to go with the stew. How does gingerbread cake sound?"

He arched a brow hesitantly. "I've…never had that before."

"Never had it? Holy cupcakes, Branch!"

"Am I really missing out on something that extravagant?"

"Yes! We have to rectify this immediately! Biggie makes the best gingerbread cake and he let me take a peek at his recipe. I'll need a few things to make it. So tell me you have cinnamon, ginger, sugar, milk, and flour."

"Uhhh…let's see." He searched the shelves in an alcove of the kitchen where he kept ingredients and other things he used for meal preparation. Minutes later, he was setting down canisters and containers and a small bag of flour. "Fortune smiles upon you."

Poppy squealed in delight. "Ooh and what a lovely smile it is!"

"Sure is," he murmured, having to catch himself before his settled gaze became full on staring.

"Okay," said Poppy, clasping her hands together. "I'll whip this up while you keep an eye on the stew."

Branch did just that as the pink troll flitted about. He spared Poppy a few curious glances as she gathered a bowl and cups and mixing utensils. Then she got right to work, measuring and pouring and mixing, humming a tune as she did.

"Gonna guess you don't have any frosting," she remarked.

"Afraid not."

With a smirk and a shake of her head, she poured the batter onto a pan and carried it to the oven. "The next time I'm out, I'll pick up some things to add to your pantry. You have the basics but you need all the added necessities that every troll should have in their kitchen. Frosting, sprinkles, powdered sugar, syrup, mixed fruits, all of that. Also, you need _way_ more flour than this. I made it work this time with what you had but you should always have like, four times this much on hand."

"But I'm not as big a fan of all that stuff though. Most of this is emergency stock."

"What if you host a big party here and invite all your friends? Or a sleepover? You're going to need all that stuff to feed everyone."

He snorted quietly. The only other troll he'd ever even consider inviting for a sleepover was currently fiddling with the knobs on his oven. And he wouldn't dream of ever entertaining the idea at all. No way she wouldn't laugh in his face and turn him down in the blink of an eye. "I'm still not…too keen on parties."

She shut the oven door and made her way towards him. "Don't worry Branch. I get it, you're still adjusting. And I'm sure you still savor your alone time. I just want you to feel like you're included now." She had her hands behind her back again, eyes sparkling with reserved excitement, both telltale signs he recognized all too well. "Which is why I was hoping you'd attend our big winter welcoming party this year. I know you aren't keen on parties, I hear you loud and clear on that. But I promise it's really fun. There's lots of festive decorations, and dancing and games. And it all takes place in the huge hollow tree at the far end of the village, so everyone will stay nice and warm."

He bit his lip. "Yea? What kind of dancing? Typical freestyle kind of stuff?"

"Yes, but…" She tucked a lock of pink hair behind her ear. "There's partner dancing too, if you like that sort of thing."

Branch quickly spun around to check the stew. That was the excuse he was going with anyways, for the mere notion of partner dancing had another hot blush painting his cheeks.

"That um…that does sound fun," he said, idly stirring at the mix of steaming vegetables and broth before sprinkling more seasoning in. "I'm more concerned about getting you prepped for this big routine though. You still have a long way to go."

She placed both hands on her hips. "I think I made great progress today."

"You definitely did," Branch agreed. "I'm not denying that. But we still have to get you actually skating, and then put your jump sequence together. I don't know if you want to add your own spin on it with other moves though." He tossed a playful smirk over his shoulder. "And no, that was not an intended pun."

She bestowed him another of her dazzling smiles and she covered her mouth as a giggle escaped. "Well, anyways, I don't need to have an answer yet. I still have to make invitations. I'd really love if you could make it though."

"I'll…keep it in mind." Clearing his throat, he turned his attention back to the hot stew over the open fire. He spooned a portion out into a bowl and offered it to her. "Here. Careful, it's still pretty hot."

"Thank you," she replied, gladly accepting the bowl. "And when the cake's done, I'll let you have first slice. I have a feeling you're going to like it."

He chuckled, spooning out stew for himself. "We'll see." He set his bowl on the table and retried cups filled with berry cider for the two of them.

The two enjoyed the warm stew, a perfect dish on a snowy day like today. And when the cake was done baking, Branch obliged his guest by eating the first slice. And to his surprise, he found it delicious!

"Wow." He nodded, eyebrows raised as he nodded his approval and took another bite. "It _is_ really good."

"Told ya," she sang out happily, gripping her cup of cider and taking a sip. "I'd be glad to show you how to make it, if you like. And you can show me how to make the stew! Because I have to admit, it tastes amazing too."

He couldn't help but to smile at her praise, even if he felt it wasn't deserved. "It's all in how you season it. But yea, that sounds good to me."

After they'd both had their fill, Poppy helped Branch clean up and then she wandered into an adjacent room in the bunker. Branch followed after her, poking his head around to see her studying the small den.

"What's going on in that mind of yours now?" he wondered aloud.

She turned around, eyes roaming over the walls and furniture. "I was just thinking, it's really cozy in here. But it could use a few added touches."

"Such as?" he prompted in a humored tone. This ought to be good.

She tapped a finger to her chin, pointing out certain areas of the room as she spoke. "You could definitely use some pillows over here, and maybe some flowers on that table. A painting on the wall right over there. I can talk to Harper about that. Ooh, and a throw rug right in the middle of the room here, and then for the couch: a super soft blanket to snuggle up in."

He leaned against the wall, arms crossed and brows quirking, features twisted in a look that screamed 'are you serious right now?'

"I don't snuggle."

"Why not?"

"I just don't. It's not for me."

"Have you ever even tried it?"

"No but—"

"Then how can you say it's not for you? You should give things a try first. You might realize what you're missing out on."

"Eloquently put. But that's not gonna convince me of the need to do any snuggling with anyone, sorry."

"Fair enough," she answered, plopping down on the couch. "You did already give something new a try today, and you do get credit for that. Look at us, we're both improving! Which reminds me, when are we getting back out on the ice?"

"That's up to you. I'm sure your schedule is a lot more packed, being the queen and all."

"Royal duties do keep me busy, that's for sure. But I'll make time for this. It's important. I have to meet with the others about job assignments for the party later today. But would tomorrow afternoon work for you?"

He nodded. "Sure, I can swing that. But right now, you really should try and rest a little, so you can handle what I'm gonna throw at you tomorrow."

"I can't wait." Poppy beamed, patting the spot beside her on the couch. "Why not come sit with me and rest yourself? I'm sure you could use some too."

He mulled it over a few moments, a little more cognizant of the dull ache coursing through his muscles. Maybe resting for a few minutes wouldn't hurt.

Once he was sitting, she inched close to him. "Maybe tomorrow, I can bring you over to my place for dinner and prove to you that fuzzy blankets really are a necessity."

He leaned back, lips twitching into a puckish smirk as he slipped his boots off. "I wish you luck in pleading such a case."

Branch knew a playful argument was crouching on her tongue, ready to strike. But she got distracted by the familiar ' _ting'_ of her Hug Time bracelet, and the nice new one that Branch himself now sported.

Grinning, she threw her arms out. "Hug time!"

His reaction was slower but not any less enthusiastic. And as the beautiful queen wrapped him in one of her wonderfully warm hugs, his eyes slipped closed and he embraced her back, permitting himself a tiny, almost soundless contented hum as he rested his chin atop her shoulder, inhaling the marvelous scent of strawberry with hints of lilac rolling off her body in gentle waves. His soul craved to share so much more with her, but he knew better than to ever ask for more.

When the night of the full moon passed, they'd go back to their lives and this would all be nothing more than a memory to look back on. So he knew he had to make the most of the time he got to spend with her. Because, in his eyes, every second he got to hold her was a gift he didn't feel worthy of receiving, and something to be treasured wholeheartedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Branch, you sweet and precious thing. Maybe in time you'll come to find that you needn't worry about all of that. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the feedback, I can't express how much it means to me. At this rate, I don't think this will be complete by Christmas but I do plan on completing it regardless. Currently working on the next chapter and will get it posted as soon as I can.


	3. Clouded Perspective

Branch was not, in any way, shape, or form, a prideful troll; that title was already claimed by a few other inhabitants of the village. But if there was anything he did take pride in, it was his observant nature. He was always able to learn so much simply through watching and listening. And in the short amount of time he'd served as her skating coach, he learned a great deal about Poppy and how she ticked.

She was impatient, for starters, but enthusiastic. Impulsive but perseverant. Someone who, though confident, flourished from affirmation like a dancing flame in the night.

He watched the way her hands trembled and the gleaming smile that broke out across her face whenever he complimented a clean landing she'd make after a small jump. It was almost too adorable for words. How could someone be so damn cute? It was maddening!

And her determination stopped at nothing when she wanted something badly enough. Of course, he'd learned that long before the arrival of the snowy season. There was a time he found it exasperating, but now it was something he found himself admiring about her. No matter how hard the task she was faced with happened to be, under his guidance, she would confront it with her 'bring it on' attitude and keep failing until her efforts brought about success at last.

And then she'd keep going. Keep trying, keep doing, ready for the next jump, the next step sequence, the next spin. Until she was too tired to stand.

But even then, she'd always manage to get back up again.

"How's my grapevine?" she shouted across the small lake to her coach.

"Better," he shouted back. "Very smooth."

She flashed a warm smile, ending the freestyle move with a slow spin. "Come on, come do it with me!"

Branch heaved a tired chuckle as he propped himself up against a tree stump. "You're wearing me out, Poppy."

She stopped, inertia causing her to edge a few inches forward. "What? Seriously? You can help an entire group of giant creatures see the light and change their ways and escape a crazed knife-wielding chef in the process, but you can't keep up with me on the ice?" She gave him a playful smirk and clicked her tongue, producing the all too familiar _tsk-tsk-tsk_ sound. "That's a shame, Branch."

He grinned and shook his head, stepping back onto the ice and skating right towards her. "I never said that!"

"Yea?!" she shot back, excited laughter coating her voice. "Well then prove it! Let's make this single grapevine a double!"

He skated over to her side and held his hand out. "Alright. See if you can stay in step with me."

Poppy held tight to Branch's hand as the pair moved in a continuous string of criss-crossing steps and slides. And when they reached the edge, Branch spun around, holding tight to Poppy as he did so.

Poppy gasped in a comical combination of alarm and delight. Her blades lightly dug into the ice while she clutched at him.

"You haven't taught me this!" she shrieked, laughing.

"I'm improvising," he replied, giving an impish little grin.

"Straying from the plan? Someone's venturing from their comfort zone. I like that."

He gently twirled her around, her nose brushing his when she stopped and faced him once more.

"Know what _I_ like?"

"Hmm?" Poppy hummed, eyes wondrous and wide. A true vision of beauty.

"Spending time with you," he murmured, letting a fingertip trail against her jawline.

He could feel her relax against his frame, could hear her sighing as she smiled. "Feeling's mutual, Branch."

If the practical part of his mind wasn't such a controlling stick in the mud, he would throw all his caution to the wind and prove that he really meant what he said. But the echoing cackles of fear bounced around in his ears, and the urge was ignored yet again.

But that didn't mean they couldn't still have a bit of innocent fun, right?

"Hey…you wanna try a lift?"

Poppy quirked a brow at him. "What's that? Is it hard?"

"Not really. Just takes a little bit of trust. Think you can handle that?"

She grinned, her nose crinkling. "Try me."

"Okay. First we start facing each other, and one of us skates forward, the other one skates back." When Poppy's eyes widened, it made him chuckle. "I'll let you skate forward, if that would be easier."

It was slow and unsteady at first, but then as Poppy fell into a nicer flow, they began to move as one, Poppy maneuvering forward as Branch would glide back. When Branch felt that she had gotten the hang of the difference in direction, he went on.

"Now, put one hand one my shoulder, and I'm going to put mine on your waist. And as we circle, bend one knee and lift the other one up and out, and I'll do the rest. But take it slow, don't rush yourself."

She nodded, following his lead. For a fleeting moment, he wondered if she was enjoying being held as much as he enjoyed holding her.

"Like this?" she asked, bending one knee, stretching the other out and pointing her toe.

"Just like that," he answered, gradually lowering them both. Beneath her bended knee, he kept one palm anchored to secure her, encouraging her to hold her other arm out to keep balance.

Then, gradually, he pulled them both into a graceful spin, holding Poppy up in the air. The world around them became a blur, wind grazing their arms and whipping at tendrils of hair, her dress and his cloak billowing out around them as they spun. But the only thing Poppy and Branch could see clearly was the other's gaze as their eyes locked.

"It feels like flying," Poppy whispered excitedly.

"Kinda does, doesn't it?" Smile wide and warm, he kept that same secure grip on her until their spinning slowed completely.

"That was so cool!" Poppy cheered as they faced each other again. "Could we do another one?"

"We might should start working on piecing together your routine—"

"What if I added one of these to my routine?"

Branch frowned. "But it's a routine for one."

She held her hands behind her back in the most sweetly unassuming way. "So then, let's make it a pairs routine."

"What?"

"That's a thing…right?"

"I mean, sure, but—"

"Then let's do it!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, stop." He held up a palm to her. "This is about you and your family tradition you're bringing back. I don't really think I should get involved."

Poppy scoffed in jest, the sound lighthearted as she placed a hand on her hip. "You're my coach, you're already involved."

He bit his lip, head already beginning to shake. "Yea but not like that…I just don't wanna take the focus off of you. This is your time to shine. Not mine."

"I've gotten plenty of those times already, Branch. I don't mind sharing the spotlight. In fact, I think it would be really fun."

Unease grabbed Branch right by the gut. Helping Poppy learn how to skate was one thing, but skating _with_ her in front of hundreds of other trolls? Taking part in a sacred royal tradition? That was on a whole other level. What would the others say or think?

"Okay look," said Poppy, easily picking up on his hesitation. "You don't have to say yes, but before you say no, just keep it in mind, think it over? Yes, it's my family tradition but I'm the one bringing it back, so I think I should be able to decide who can be part of it, don't you?"

Branch didn't answer.

"Alright alright, no pressure. Just…promise me you'll at least think about it?"

He was silent for several long moments, but finally nodded. "Okay, I can do that."

She bestowed him with another of her blindingly gorgeous smiles. "Perfect! Now, show me another one of those lifts?" she pleaded.

He mulled it over for another moment or so, pretty quick to give in, all things considered. "Guess I shouldn't be in the business of trying to refuse the Queen, mm?"

"Stop," she giggled, nudging his arm, but her expression quickly became serious. "Don't think you have to do anything for me just because I'm the queen. I don't ever want you to feel like that."

"Alright then, I'll do it for _you_ , not because you're the queen. But because I love to see you smile."

In the time it took Poppy to stop blushing, Branch had skated to the far end of the lake. "You skate to the other end," he called over his shoulder.

"Think I can handle that," she called in return.

Once they had both reached their respective sides, Branch skated forward. "Now, when I start forward, you meet me in the center, and once you're close enough, I'll lift you. But you have to move fast, because momentum is your secret weapon with this move."

She nodded, prepping herself.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Go!" Like a vibrant bolt of blue lightning, he zipped right down the center of the ice.

Poppy took off as well, feet overlapping as she tried to build up speed. She raced ahead to reach Branch at the center of the ice, but as she got closer, Branch could see fear start to pool across her features. Uh oh…

"Don't slow down," he ordered, already bracing for the impact.

"But I don't—wait I-I—agghh!" She suddenly screamed, losing her footing. She would've run smack into him, but, being proactive, he shot both arms out to catch her. And instead of what would have most surely been a very painful collision, they slipped and slid until finally tumbling and falling over. In an effort to keep her from getting hurt, Branch pulled Poppy against him so that he ended up lying on his back and she halfway on her side and halfway on his chest.

The two both groaned, Poppy the first to react. She gasped and leaned down. "Gah, Branch I'm so sorry! I just got scared that I was going to run into you and hurt you!" Her ears dropped in remorse. "Looks like I hurt you anyway. I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Chuckling, he looked up at her. "I'm fine. Relax, I'm not made of glass."

"Are you sure? Like, totally sure?"

"Totally," he answered in a jokingly flat tone. "My hip broke the fall. All good, promise. And I've got my trusty salve if bruises pop up later. But I'm fine."

She didn't look completely convinced but her words did calm him back down. "Well, that was a total crash and burn." She grinned down at him sheepishly.

That had him laughing again, the sound fading as everything was brought into focus a little more. There he lay, on the freezing cold ice, the beautiful pink troll leaning over him in worried concern, one delicate hand resting on his collarbone, her soft breath intermingling with his.

_Kiss her, damn it. Kiss her! You're an idiot if you don't kiss her right now!_ his mind bellowed.

"There they are! Hey Poppy! Branch!"

The two looked up to see their friends descending the hill and heading straight for the lake.

Well, that was the end of that moment. Probably for the best, all this laying on the ice was hypothermia waiting to happen.

_Idiot idiot IDIOT!_

Branch quieted his mind's own cruel rant long enough to get back to his feet and then help Poppy up.

She skated over to the bank, throwing out a little wave. "Hey guys!"

Guy Diamond led the group, his normally bare body covered in warm pieces of clothing, including a puffy red coat, plaid scarf, gloves and boots. The twins, DJ, Smidge, Biggie, and Fuzzbert followed. And trailing behind, as he had gotten distracted by listening to two birds serenade each other on a snow-covered tree limb, strolled Cooper.

"We wanted to see how the routine was coming along," said Smidge, smirking at the two. "But that didn't exactly look like skating to me."

"We were skating," Branch quickly assured. "We just…we fell."

Smidge's smirk only grew as she narrowed her eyes. "Mhm."

Poppy smiled and rolled her eyes, taking off her skates and approaching her glitter troll friend. "Guy, you're looking super warm and cozy today! I love your coat, red's such a good color on you!"

"Thanks," he answered in an almost falter, displaying a close-lipped smile that lacked his usual exuberance as he looked down at himself. "It…feels weird. Having to wear clothes. But it's better than freezing to death I suppose."

"Don't worry," Poppy answered with a sweet smile of understanding. "Soon the snow will melt and the warm weather will come back and then you can go back to baring all!"

"I sort of like the winter weather, actually," Biggie offered. "True it might be cold outside, but there's so much to do in the snow that you can't do the rest of the year. Like building snowtrolls or going sledding!"

"Yea!" DJ jumped in. "And when it snows I love to take my board out and hit the hills!"

"Or have a snowball fight of truly epic proportions!" Smidge shouted, pumping her tiny fists in the air.

Fuzzbert nodded to show that he concurred.

Chenille smirked, a hand resting on a slender popped hip. "And the colder weather gives us the opportunity to try out new fashion for other trolls to flaunt. We've come up with some pretty stylish creations this year."

Satin nodded fervently at her sister's side. "My favorite is the new custom scarf line! Made with real puffalo wool, so they're really soft, and each one is embroidered with an applique of your choice!"

Biggie put a finger to his lip with the free hand that wasn't holding Mr. Dinkles protectively. "It doesn't hurt them when you take their wool, does it?"

"Oh no! Not at all," Chenille assured. "We get it from the local puffalo herder. He collects the wool by shearing it; he told us they actually enjoy it. And they always leave plenty of wool for each one to stay warm."

Cooper leaned down and rubbed his cheek against the wool. "Ooooh, they _are_ really soft! I want one!"

Satin giggled and reached into her hair. "I don't have a custom one for you yet, but I do have one made here that you can try for now." She took Cooper's excited gasp as approval of the idea and proceeded to wrap the fuchsia scarf around his long neck.

He stamped his feet in delight. "Yaaay! Fuzzy neck noodles! Mmmm, I feel all nice and toasty like a marshmallow! Thanks Satin!" He craned his neck and struck a pose to show off the garment, poking his lips out in a dramatic pout.

A chorus of laughter rang throughout the group of friends.

Smidge stepped forward. "Sooo, how _is_ the skating going?" she asked, eyebrows wiggling knowingly, glance sweeping over to settle on a very unassuming Branch.

"It's going great!" Poppy answered. "Branch was kind enough to take me through an entire crash course! We started with the basics and went from there. I had no idea there was so much involved in learning how to skate. I mean, you know, the way my mom used to."

"Branch, I didn't know you could skate!" said Guy.

"Oh...yea, it's not that big of a deal." He shrugged.

"You don't have to be modest," said Chenille. "Sounds pretty cool if you ask me. Not that you'll ever catch me out there."

"Aww come on Sis," her twin attempted, eyes already sparkling as she looked out at the ice, standing up on the tiptoes of her glittery coral-colored snow boots. "It looks really fun!"

"You don't even know how though," Chenille laughed. "Besides, we'd need skates, like theirs."

"Oh…that's true." Satin hummed thoughtfully. "I wonder how hard they are to make…"

"Not very," said Branch, eyes popping wide as he rushed forward and caught Poppy before that precious balance of hers was lost again. An appreciative giddy little giggle fell off her lips as she gazed up at him, and Branch's heartbeat took off again, thumping to an unsteady metronome all its own. He could feel himself grinning back at her, not looking at Satin as he gave her the rest of the answer he still owed. "Just some iron and heat and some properly sized moldings. And all the other footwear necessities."

The twins exchanged glances but said nothing more.

"Well, don't just stand there," sad Guy. "Show us how it's done, Master Skater."

"I'm really not that—"

"Show us! Show us, show us, show us!" Smidge chanted, and the others were boarding the chant train as if purely by reflex, chanting loudly right along with her.

He looked to the excitable bunch and then to Poppy, who shrugged with that ever present bubbly little smile of hers.

"Don't feel pressured," she told him. "You don't have to, but you are a really impressive skater. So if it's lack of confidence holding you back, please don't let it."

He then turned back to the group and held his hands up. "Alright alright, guess I can show you a few things."

The others watched in rapt interest as Branch started a graceful trek around the frozen lake. Even Poppy planted herself on the sidelines for a better view.

He'd skate forward a few paces, and then kick one of his feet up and perform a spin in midair, landing cleanly on his other foot before circling back around and executing another jump.

After another maneuver in mid-air, he skated backwards in continuous loops, eventually circling around to stop in front of the gathered trolls. "All there is to it," he stated plainly.

He was met with a clamor of amazed voices, cheering and applause.

"Man that was killer!" exclaimed DJ.

"You make it look so easy!" Biggie remarked in a stunned tone.

"Those were some wild moves you pulled off in your funny-lookin' shoes, Branch!" noted Cooper. "Respect!"

"They're skates, actually, but thank you."

"Okay okay hold on," said Guy. "So, if I find a pair of shoes like yours—"

"Skates," Branch corrected again.

"Right, skates, got it. If I can get my hands on a pair, could you teach me how to do that?"

"I could teach you if you like," another voice offered.

They all looked up to see Aspen Heitz jogging down the hillside. By the time he'd stopped, he was out of breath. He placed both hands on his knees, giving himself a few moments to catch said breath. "I…" he panted. "I overheard a few trolls saying you all were going to the lake to meet up with Branch and Poppy." He panted again. "To see them skate. And I wanted in!" He held a finger up, to let them know he needed another moment. Then he stood back up straight. "But I outgrew my old pair of skates years ago…Branch, do you think you could let me borrow yours? I didn't know anyone still even had skates. Seeing you out there gave me the itch to do it again, and it's positively unbearable. Please? Just for a lap or two."

Poppy's ears perked in interest, eyes wide. "Wai-wai-wai-wait. _You_ skate too, Aspen?"

"Oh I used to all the time! I might've been just a little pipsqueak, but I could tear up the ice like no one's business!" His gaze drifted from Poppy back to Branch then, eyes filled with hope. "Please?" he asked once more.

Branch only shrugged. "I don't see why not. I can't promise they'll fit, but you can try. Just be careful with them. They belonged to my dad."

Aspen nodded vigorously, practically bouncing up and down as the blue troll handed over his prized possessions. "Thank you!" Aspen cried as he laced up one skate, then the other. "I didn't even know anyone still skated! This is just so crazy!" They fit a little loosely, but they'd do the trick!

The gathered group watched as Aspen took to the ice like a fish to water. He leapt and whirled at astonishing speed. Granted, his movements were somewhat rigid and forceful, but that didn't detract from how much of a natural he was at the sport.

Of course, athleticism had always been an undeniable strength and passion of his.

A flip here, an axel there, and then a double toe loop, one right after the other. He ended with a rather dangerous-looking spin involving several revolutions in the air. When he touched down, he threw both his hands up victoriously. The ice had definitely took a beating, as he'd given the top layer a thorough shave with all his daredevil stunts.

His friends cheered, the group crowding around Aspen when he made it back onto the snowy bank.

"Whoa Aspen! You brought that icy house down!"

"That was truly incredible!"

"Meep!"

"How do you do all of that?! I can't even stand on ice without my boots on, it's so slippery!"

"You went back and forth so fast, you looked like someone put you in a slingshot! That was crazy."

"I had no idea we had so much talent in the village! First Branch, now you, Aspen." Poppy shook her head in delighted disbelief. "You guys are just full of surprises!"

Were he to say the wasp of jealousy hadn't stung him right then and there, Branch would be the biggest liar in Troll Village. It was immature and childish, and he knew that, so he hid the ache for everything he was worth. But ache it did, and deeply. To have the one thing he thought may make him stand out in, for once, a good way, and see someone else outshine him so quickly.

After wiping sweat from his brow with his forearm, he unfastened Branch's skates and walked over to him. "Branch, thank you so much. I forgot what it felt like, to fly on the ice. I…feel like myself again!" He laughed aloud, shimmering eyes displaying undeniable gratitude.

"Uh…yea, no problem," Branch answered, gingerly taking the skates. Seconds later, he was already at work brushing the bits of ice off them and discreetly looking them over for damage.

Then Branch suddenly hatched an idea that was one part thoughtful and generous and one part clandestinely selfish. "You know, it wouldn't be that hard to make you a new pair, Aspen."

"Oh Branch that would be amazing if you could!" The orange troll shrugged and shook his head back and forth. "I've never worked with iron a day in my life, I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"You don't need iron, per se, you just need some sort of stone or material strong enough to cover your feet while you skate."

"Mine are made of a rare kind of crystal my dad found in a cave somewhere beyond the forest," Poppy explained.

"Yours are so beautiful, Poppy!" Chenille gushed. "I'd love to get my hands on gems like that, we could make pretty skates like that for other trolls."

Satin gasped, looking at her sister. "We could even make skates for—"

"—the whole village!" the siblings finished concurrently.

"Eeee, come on Sis!" Chenille cheered. "It's time to brainstorm some designs! To the studio!" She hip bumped Satin, and both waved to their friends. Then they raced back up the hill and out of sight.

"Poppy, you don't know how stoked this makes me," Aspen said, still practically bouncing from his previous adrenaline burst. "To think skating might actually make a comeback! This just makes winter that much more exciting! Now I can tear up the ice, and the dance floor!"

Poppy adjusted her boots and smoothed her bangs back into place. "Guess that means we'll be seeing you at the big Winter Welcoming party."

"Wouldn't miss it for all the skitterboards in the world! All I need is a dance partner." He strolled right over to her and dipped her with a suave grin. "You wouldn't happen to have anyone in mind, would you?"

"Oh I just might," she sang, the two sharing a laugh. The kind trolls in on a secret might share.

Branch quietly watched them interact and could feel a knot forming deep in his stomach. He didn't know whether to be hurt or angry or neither. Of course someone else would be after the chance to take Poppy for a whirl around the dance floor. She was the queen for crying out loud.

"Branch are you going?" DJ asked.

"To the party?" He shrugged. "I haven't really decided yet."

"You should definitely check it out. I've got lots of new tracks I'll be debuting for it! I'll be giving a little demo after the concert tomorrow night."

"Speaking of the concert, it's almost time for rehearsal," Biggie spoke up. "We should probably be heading back to get ready, I always like to get a full vocal warm-up in beforehand."

"I gotta go help set up the instruments," Smidge added.

Poppy turned to Branch. "I promised Biggie and Smidge that I would watch their rehearsal tonight and give them feedback on it. It's the first one they're having with the band. But, could we meet up, say tomorrow, after lunch?"

"Yea, that sounds great."

"Awesome! And you're welcome to tag along tonight, if you'd like."

"Nah, I wanna preserve the magic when I see it the night of. Besides I got a few chores I need to see to tonight." He offered them a small smile. "But uh, have fun. Hope rehearsal goes smoothly."

They thanked him and left the lake the way they'd come, Poppy falling into step with her friends, chattering happily all the way.

Soon, everyone was gone and he was all alone again.

To keep himself from dwelling on his newfound troubles, Branch threw himself right into those chores. And the first one on the list was to gather firewood.

He worked until nightfall, both inside the bunker and out, busying his worried mind with restocking, rearranging, and cleaning.

Ordinarily, he'd be ready for bed about this time. But tonight, his pesky mind didn't crave sleep nearly as much as it craved answers. He tried reading, drinking tea, and showering. Nothing worked. He was completely wired.

He sat up in bed with a scowl, staring at his skates across the room, where they lay by the door.

…what would it hurt? It was worth a try.

Eventually, he answered his own soul's siren song and found himself right back out on the lake. It was time to stop avoiding his thoughts and address them. And while he skated around the lake, alone, in the dark of night, that's exactly what he did.

_What am I supposed to do?_ he asked himself. _If I go to the party, I have to take part in formal partner dancing. And mingling, and I'm not all that good at either. But if I don't go, then I risk the possibility of Poppy ending up dancing the night away in someone else's arms_ …

He wasn't sure he was willing to risk that.

But then, what if made his feelings known, and she brushed him off? Then he would've taken a giant leap of faith only to fall down into the chasm of devastation. Was unearthing the truth worth the hurt that could be waiting on the other side?

Who was he, to consider himself even worthy of having her hand? After the way he'd treated her during their first adventure to rescue their friends. Memories had him cringing as he remember the scathing tone he used to constantly rain on her parade.

Maybe she was better off without him.

Then again…when all was said and done, it was he and he alone who had helped restore her color and the color of every single troll that had been captured and thrown into a giant cooking pot. Was such a deed enough to redeem him, to make him worthy of having Poppy's heart?

Over and over and over, he reviewed this dilemma in his mind, all the while skating lap after lap around the lake.

Eventually he started getting tired and began losing traction. After the third near slip and fall, he growled loudly in frustration.

"What do I do?" he muttered helplessly to the sky.

"First of all, if you're trying to get the moon to answer you, it's not going to happen. That's not how he communicates."

Upon hearing the all too familiar voice, Branch spun around. Sure enough, there on the lake, stood Cloud Guy. He was wearing his own set of skates that seemed to be made of an intricate blend of cloud and ice.

Cloud Guy wiggled his fingers. "He signs."

Branch blinked in annoyed disbelief.

"Cloud Guy? How did you—how are you even here right now? Clouds don't come out at night…" His brow furrowed like a startled caterpillar. "…do they?"

"Ever heard of noctilucence, my aqua amigo?" Without waiting for an answer, Cloud Guy skated by and whirled around in swift, fluid circles. "Granted, noctilucent clouds aren't so much actual clouds as they are large clusters of ice crystals, but it's the same principle."

"How…how is it the same at all?"

"Because ice, water, and vapor? All three in the same, just differing forms." Cloud Guy lifted one leg and propelled himself forward, spinning on the front edge of his blade. "It's kind of like love. You can love your best friend, or someone you want to be with romantically. Different states with different guidelines, but at the core, still love."

Branch scowled. "That's a weird comparison to settle on."

"Is it now? I think it's pretty fitting, considering your 'situation'."

The scowl on his face darkened. "What are you talking about? I'm just skating."

"I'm talking about how you're battling against your feelings for Poppy. You can deny it if you want to, but your walls aren't as reinforced as they once were. I'm guessing you've got her to thank for that, eh?"

He glared back as Cloud Guy kicked one of his feet up and executed a flawless triple lutz.

"I'm just helping her skate," Branch insisted. "That's it. This is important to her and she came to me for help, so I'm helping her because I'm…I'm…"

"Her friend? Who really wants to dive further, see how deep this water really runs?"

"NO!" Branch nearly snarled, teeth gritted.

Cloud Guy simply smiled, hands clasped as performed an upright spin, following it with a graceful arabesque. "Stress not, my conflicted compadre. You don't have to plead your case to me. Actions speak so much louder than words. I've already seen the truth play out before my very eyes."

In silent frustration, Branch could only watch as Cloud Guy took off across the ice, pulling off an impressive series of jumps and spins before looping back around. "Why do you fight it so hard? It's obvious she's taken with you and you with her. What's the problem?"

"The _problem_ is…" Branch sighed. "Is that we're as impossibly different as we can be. Poppy, she's…she's so warm and sweet and bright. Ready to take on anything the world dishes out, and she does it with the most blindingly beautiful smile. She's sunny and cheerful and has more heart inside her than she knows what to do with. And I'm…not. And I don't." His pointed ears dropped, eyes cast down to the snowy ground. "I'm…withdrawn and slow to trust and like spending time by myself in the quiet. She likes to party, I like to read. I like to have a plan for things, she wants to skip right by the planning and just go for it. We each look at the world through a completely different set of eyes. And as much as I care about her…" His eyes slipped closed, a tormented frown pulling at his jaw. "I think she deserves to be with someone who sees the world the same way she does."

"Ah but two different viewpoints coming together means getting to show the other what they might be missing out on. Opposites aren't a bad thing, Branch. Our world is run by opposing forces, they keep each other in check. The land is there to show the ocean how far to come. Flowers need sun and rain to stay alive but too much or not enough of either and they would die. Opposites help to achieve a sense of harmony. And harmony isn't about staying one way all the time; it's about finding balance and appreciating the push and pull that comes with the role you choose to play in it all."

Branch stood there, dumbfounded, wondering if he'd just dreamt up this bizarre yet profound encounter. But the chilling wind tousling his hair and stinging his nose told him otherwise.

"What?" asked a very unassuming cloud on skates.

"Nothing…I just…that's pretty insightful…"

Cloud Guy shrugged, legs twirling almost boredly as he flipped in the air and landed on one blade. "Not really. I just pay attention. But in a different way than you do. And if _you_ would stop paying attention to the wrong things and focus on the right ones, it could help open up those troubled eyes of yours, Mr. High Five Denied. But, then again, what do I know? I am, after all, just a cloud." Reaching the lake's edge, he removed his literal ice skates, tying them together and setting them across his shoulders as he retrieved his socks from where he'd draped them over a rock. He casually put one sock on, then the other, turning to face Branch with one of his trademark relaxed smirks. "Well, I hope you figure everything out. Just keep in mind, a tango for two may be the way to sweep a lady off her feet, but if you don't follow the music, someone else may ask her to dance first. And you may not be promised a second song."

Without waiting for a response from the dumbfounded troll, he padded down the trail, disappearing around the base of a large snowy hill in the distance.

And like a vapor in the wind, he was gone. 


	4. Finding Warmth

"Just a little more to the right. A tiny bit more, annnd…there! That looks perfect!"

"Ugh, _finally_!" Glad to be done with battling a particularly bristly strand of garland, Smidge wiped her brow and climbed back down the ladder. "Oh my god, my hands feel like they've been mauled by a pricklerat."

"Sorry Smidge," laughed Poppy. "Gotta admit though, those little guys are cute, despite being so…ya know, prickly."

Back on solid ground, Smidge walked over to join her best friend, looking up to admire the result of all their hard work.

Tonight was the night. After weeks of rehearsals, it was almost time for their big winter concert. And even though she wouldn't be performing herself, Queen Poppy was right in the middle of all the hustle and bustle. She kept very busy helping the troll musicians make sure their instruments were in tune, touching up the paint on the backdrop, jumped right into adding the finishing touches to all of the decorations. And it truly was a marvelous sight to behold.

"It looks fantastic!" Smidge yelled, her voice echoing back at her from every direction imaginable.

"It really does," Biggie agreed. "Thank you so much for helping us decorate, Poppy."

She smiled and gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "More than happy to help. Decorating is my middle name! …okay it's not but it might as well be." She tapped a finger to her chin thoughtfully, her gaze sweeping over the stage. "You think we're missing anything?"

"Lights, ribbon, stage, performers," Smidge listed off before shaking her head. "Nope! That's everything."

" _We_ may not be missing anything, but Poppy is," said Guy Diamond as he strolled up. A cheeky little knowing grin plastered on his face, he sauntered right over to Poppy and placed two fingers on her arm, walking them up her shoulder. "She's short one absolutely dashing skating coach."

Eyes wide, she quickly swatted Guy's hand away, but was beaming from ear to ear. "Guy!" she tittered. "Stop it."

"Ooh is he going to be in attendance?" Biggie asked, hugging Mr. Dinkles close and adjusting the teeny bowtie on his jacket.

"I made it very clear during our last practice session that he was invited, but I don't want him feeling pressured at all, or getting overwhelmed."

Smidge crossed her arms, lips quirking in a half-smile. "Yea, baby still spooks pretty easily."

"I'd say he's getting much better," said Biggie. "I think the best thing for us to do is just be patient with him. Give him the time he needs to—"

" _Branch out_?" Guy joked, flashing a big goofy grin.

It wasn't his best comedic work, but his friends still gave him a courtesy snicker. Smidge face-palmed hard enough that it made Poppy flinch.

"You're right," Poppy agreed, turning to Biggie. "We just need to be there for him if he comes and be understanding if he doesn't."

"Poppy, love, you needn't worry about us at all," Guy Diamond assured her, the other two nodding in agreement. "We're going to shine brighter than the stars regardless of who's here to play witness."

Biggie pulled a mirror from his hair and studied his appearance, turning his head this way and that. "Still, it would be nice if he'd come watch."

"Forget watching!"

The group all turned to see Satin and Chenille sashaying towards them. It had been Chenille who'd offered her two cents. "With golden pipes like he has, he should be on stage with everyone else."

Satin's head bobbed enthusiastically, a dreamy look in her eyes as she clasped her hands together. "It's true," she swooned, "he's got a voice that could bring the meanest growlbeast to tears! It's a major shame he doesn't sing more often." Her attention was suddenly diverted when her sister caught sight of Guy's necktie, loosely knotted and rather crooked. "Guy, your tie's a total disaster." Chenille snapped her fingers, pointing to the space on the ground in front of her. "Here. _Now_."

Poppy bit her lip to stifle another giggle as Guy rolled his eyes and trudged over so the twins could fuss over his mess of a tie. "Well, as true as that may be, I don't see that happening." Even if she wanted it to happen just as badly as everyone else; she'd only had the great fortune of hearing Branch sing a few times at most.

Maybe she secretly wanted her own personal concert.

Poppy mentally smacked herself, and _hard_. As she tried her utmost to ignore the blood growing molten hot in her veins, she rubbed her hands together. "Okay, as much as I wish we could talk the night away, you all need to go join the others for the group warm-up. I'm being a distraction." She made a shooing motion with both hands. "Hop to it. And have fun tonight, you're gonna do great!"

They thanked her and started to disperse, Guy Diamond being the last. Once he received precious approval from the twins, he followed the others but not before glancing back over his shoulder. "Hopefully you get to do some warming up of your own this evening too, Poppy love." He winked at her, and with that, jogged ahead to catch up with his chorus mates.

She wandered back to find a seat, but being that it was early, not many audience members were milling about yet. Every section still had plenty of rows that were completely empty. First, she tried out the seat nearest her. But quickly found it was too close to the stage. So she moved to another that was farther away. But she wondered if the acoustics would be better in the center.

By the time she finally settled on a seat that was to her liking, she'd caught sight of a ribbon bow adorning a column that needed a _little_ adjusting. And while she was up, she figured some of the other decorations could use extra sprucing up too. From one end of the courtyard to the other she zipped, rearranging and refining, humming an upbeat tune to herself all the while.

As audience members started filing in, she slipped away from fussing over the elaborately festive décor and happily switched over to mingling with her subjects, something she never grew tired of doing.

The courtyard filled up in no time, and Poppy broke away from the crowd so she could make it back to the seat she'd picked out. And she'd saved one beside her. Just in case.

The later it got, however, the more her hope began to dwindle down. The courtyard was now overflowing with groups of friends, couples and families, and she found it difficult to overlook the fact that she very well could be the only one sitting alone tonight. But taking her own advice, she knew better than to let it get to her.

The spotlight was cast and the curtain opened to reveal the entire company. Chatter all around fell to a hush, and Poppy stared ahead, biting her lip, trying not to let the ache of disappointment grab hold.

It was then that a familiar earthy scent tickled her nose. She looked up, gasping in delight to see Branch had made it after all. He waved, almost shyly. "Hey," he whispered, pointing to the empty seat next to her. "This seat taken?"

Pursing her lips, she crossed one leg over the other and folded her hands in her lap. "Yes, actually. By my skating coach. You haven't happened to see him around anywhere, have you?"

A quiet chuckle fell off his lips as he sat. "Sorry I'm late."

She waited until his gaze wandered back toward the stage as Biggie stepped into the spotlight, probably for a solo. Then she shifted closer to whisper in his ear. "I'm just happy you're here."

She couldn't be sure if it was how close she'd been to him or what she'd said, but something had caused him to give an involuntary shiver. So small it could've so easily been missed.

Oh but she caught it.

Incredibly pleased with herself, she turned back to watch the concert.

Upon its conclusion, Branch went with Poppy and the others to a large pod in the heart of the village that served as a place for the trolls to congregate when the weather was cold or rainy. It was appropriately deemed the "Party Pod" and tonight, it was where the after-party for the concert was being held.

To his credit, Branch was making really great strides with everyone. It was a slow process, but with every interaction, he was warming up to his fellow villagers little by little.

That didn't negate the fact that he wasn't as enthusiastic a party animal as his friends. A return of one's true colors is a miraculous gift, yes, but it didn't erase all the fear and anxiety piled on after years spent in isolation.

He did make the effort to engage with the others, however, enjoying a little dancing and light conversation.

But his social endurance was still pretty quick to wear thin. And after four songs, the music had grown loud enough to give him a slight headache. The flashing lights were making him see double and he instinctively shied away. A group of trolls tried to pull him towards the front for a session of crowd surfing, and he politely declined, skin crawling with every step he took backward.

At one point, everyone gathered close together on the dance floor, all jumping in time to the music, some affectionately rubbing against one another.

And _that_ was his cue.

Glancing around uneasily, he crept away to find a quieter area of the pod. Fortune smiled upon him when he stumbled upon a small room with a set of bean bag chairs and a large window that looked out over the village. Shoulders falling as he felt himself relax, he breathed out a sigh and walked over to the window. He peered out over the snowy world below. A chilling wind blew by, but he welcomed it. Things had gotten a little heated back in the crowd. He closed his eyes, head tilted back as the breeze gently grazed his hair and called his senses.

"Had all you could take?"

His eyes snapped open but he didn't turn around. He simply waited for her to join him. She was smiling, but her eyes were unmistakably apologetic.

"Yea…I'm sorry." The threat of shame trickled into his psyche and he chanced a quick glance at her from the side. But his gaze was swift to retreat back to the window. A much more boring but safer thing to focus on.

"Branch," she murmured softly, placing a hand on his shoulder straightaway. "There's nothing to be sorry about. This was a big step for you! You're trying to reconnect and believe me, it shows. That's all that really matters. You'll get there on your time, and that's perfectly okay."

Deep blue eyes flickered back over to meet Poppy's gaze, and he could feel the smile pulling at his lips. "Thank you. You know, it's really unlike you, to practice patience. Never thought I'd see the day."

Snorting, she elbowed him lightly. "Well hey, while you're out here trying new things, I might as well too, right?"

Screams and a loud crashing sound had them both looking back towards the party room.

Poppy winced. "Ooh I better go see what that was all about." She sprinted to the doorway, but turned back. "Thanks for coming. And if I don't see you again tonight, I'll see you soon, yea?"

He nodded. "Definitely."

He watched her linger for a few moments before disappearing around the corner. Then he turned his attention back to the breathtaking view of Troll Village at nightfall. He rested his palms on the windowsill, taking in the tranquil scenery as his mind started to wander.

When he took the time to really stop and reflect, he found himself beginning to realize how important she'd become to him. Before, she had been little more than a noisy, energetic blip on his radar. Another thorn among the many on the withered stalk that had been his life. Now? Now he could clearly see that she wasn't a thorn at all, but the rose at the top, making life all the more beautiful.

Sure, she had her flaws, and maybe at times, her optimism yanked her away from the bounds of a grounded reality…but she was trying. She was learning to grow, in her own way. Making it clear that she was happy to meet him where he was, willing to give him the time he still needed to heal.

That alone sharpened his resolve, bringing with it the desire to take another step forward.

The only problem was that he had no idea how to even go about that.

A shadow in the trees shook him from his musings. He leaned down and tried to make out who it was. They hobbled slowly, stopping several times to cough or shiver from the wild winds on their blustery rampage. Once they got closer, Branch caught a glimpse of pink unkempt hair. And he knew just who it belonged to.

Branch quickly left the party pod, making his way out into the chilly night and up to the elder troll. In the time it had taken for Branch to reach him, he hadn't gotten very far at all, and that was concerning.

"King Peppy!"

Peppy turned his head, both hands gripping his cane. "Branch, hello! Good to see you. And no need for such formal titles, I'm not the king anymore."

"I-I know," Branch replied with a shrug. "But it just feels weird if I don't say it." He stepped closer, pulling his cloak tight around his body. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, just trying to get back home and out of this weather." he lifted a shaky fist to cover a string of weak coughs that rattled his chest. "These old lungs don't do so well in the cold anymore."

Branch carefully looped one arm around Peppy's and placed his other hand on the elder's back. "Here, let me help you."

Peppy tried to answer, but was held hostage by another string of violent coughs, after which he managed a feeble smile. "Thank you, Branch. I would greatly appreciate that."

The winds picked up on their trek, whipping their hair wildly. During a particularly strong gale, Branch used his cloak to shield them both from its icy sting.

Both were grateful to reach Peppy's pod. Branch ushered Peppy in first, gritting his teeth as he struggled to shut the door behind them. He slumped against its wooden frame when it shut with a click. Music to his frozen ears.

Peppy sighed, shuffling over to his favorite easy chair. Branch helped him sit.

"Can I make you some tea?"

"Branch you don't have to do that. You've done enough, thank you." Enduring another coughing fit, Peppy doubled over, uttering a pained groan.

Branch was already poking around in the kitchen. "Do you like chamomile?"

Peppy hummed weakly. "I do, but I'll be fine, really."

Branch was not in the business of taking no for an answer tonight; he'd already taken the flowers and a sprig of mint and was filling up the kettle with water. While it was steeping, he went around and made sure all the windows were shut securely to keep the cold out. By the time he was finished, the tea was ready and he mixed some honey in to make it a little sweeter. He set it on the side table. "Just let that cool for a minute," he said while helping Peppy cover up in a blanket that he knew to be his favorite.

Peppy gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you." Once the tea had cooled, he picked it up with trembling hands and took a small sip. "Now I insist you sit and enjoy a cup for yourself."

So Branch did just that, claiming a seat on the sofa. He looked around, studying the interior of Peppy's home, his cup of tea fixed to his lips as he drank.

Peppy's pod was simple but picturesque. Aged furniture hugged the walls, decorative brass lamps hanging from the ceiling of the small living room. A brightly colored rug was laid out across the floor, the oak coffee table standing atop it. And every alcove was filled with potted plants and flowers of all kinds.

"Do wait for that wind to die down before you even think about heading home yourself."

"Yes sir," answered Branch, eyes drifting over to a large bookshelf across the room. "While I'm here…" He cleared his throat nervously. "There is something I'd like to talk to you about…"

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Branch stared down at the small cup he held, the tea inside much easier to stare down at as he gathered his thoughts. "Poppy mentioned that her skates belonged to her mother, and that you made them for her."

Peppy nodded, smiling wistfully. "Yes, I did."

Branch idly stirred at his tea with a stem from one of the leftover flowers used for their tea. "I was wondering where you found the crystal they're made out of. I've done excavations in a few places just outside the village, but I've never seen ones like those before."

Peppy nodded again. "That's because they aren't common. As far as I know, they're only found in one place."

"Where's that?"

"The caves in Viridian Valley."

Peppy took Branch's intrigued expression as an invitation to elaborate. Chuckling, he rose and shuffled slowly over to the bookcase across the small room. He'd soon returned, carrying a thick vinyl-bound book. "I…haven't looked through this in ages," Peppy admitted, eyes softening as he dusted off the cover and opened it.

Curiousity fully piqued, Branch leaned over to take a look for himself, and the first page had him smiling. "You scrapbook?"

"Used to," Peppy amended. "All the time. Where do you think Poppy gets her obsession with it from?"

The two shared a laugh as he flipped ahead a few pages. "I loved to chronicle the biggest moments and memories made throughout my life." He pointed at one page in particular. "This one here being the day Primrose and I went on our first adventure together." He smiled tenderly. "Her parents weren't too happy when we returned. They kept her very busy with preparing her to take over as future ruler and preferred she stay under their watchful eyes. They didn't exactly want her running off with a humble explorer troll like myself."

"Explorer troll?"

"Yes. Before imprisonment in the tree, trolls were free to do just about anything they wished. And I came from a family that loved to set out and discover new places beyond the kingdom's borders. We were deemed explorer trolls by the others who preferred to stick closer to home."

Branch's lips parted, eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise. "So you didn't both come from royalty?"

"Heavens no, I was as far away from the royal bloodline as one could be. I had nothing lavish to offer such an unbelievably gorgeous creature. Except time and my heart. I still don't know why, but it was somehow enough for her."

If this were anyone else, such a statement would make Branch grimace, but the pained fervency in Peppy's words only had him desperate to hear more. And Peppy obliged him.

"We got captured when the two of us were young, and after the tree was uprooted, her parents became even more protective of her. They kept her hidden away so she wouldn't get taken. The rest of us didn't see much of her after that. Until one day, she ventured out and climbed to the very top of the tree. Lost in her own world, she never saw the Bergen coming. But I did. I climbed as quickly as I could. I still remember the look of pure terror on her face when those giant claws reached right for her. I pushed her out of the way and without even thinking, grabbed one of the Bergen's fingers and bit into it with all my might. The huge beast screamed and as it pulled that wart-covered hand away, I picked her up and carried her to safety, deep into the tree's dense center, where the leaves and limbs overlapped so deeply that nothing could reach. It was the first time we'd seen each other face to face in a long time…I'll never forget how beautiful she looked as she stared up at me, and how tightly she held onto me. From then on, she was practically always by my side. I earned her parents' trust that day, and later, their blessing."

Aged fingers turned to the following pages as Peppy went on. "We'd spend all our days in each other's company, just like when we'd run off into the forest when we were young. And it didn't take long for us to realize that we'd fallen very deeply in love."

Branch's gaze spilled over the next page. "And what's going on here?"

"Oh this," Peppy sighed. "This was a truly momentous day. It was the day we found out she was expecting Poppy. That was the turning point. It was then we decided that we would make a plan of escape. So our children could have a better future. She and I began to sneak down into the tunnels. We'd bring small groups at a time and learn which ones would lead where. We actually found the one that led to the valley by accident. It was a night we were out just the two of us. So we decided, why not explore a bit? For old times' sake. We even carved our names into the wall of the cave that we found the crystals in."

"How did ice skating fit into all of this though?"

"Yes I was just getting to that. See, when she wasn't being groomed to be the next queen, Primrose had her seasonal hobbies she adored. In the summer, it was running off to explore with me, or throwing extravagant parties, and in the winter, it was ice skating. And she was a natural at the sport. So after we were captured, I was determined to make sure she got to skate her winter routine, even behind cage bars. Because if there was ever a time when trolls needed their spirits lifted, it was during those dark days."

Branch nodded, recalling the small pool under the tree that froze over when the cold season settled over Bergen Town each year. His dad had taken him down and showed him how to skate there, before he met his terrible demise, like so many trolls before him. And after him…

"What about the… _kaleidosnow_?" Branch asked. "That's something else Poppy mentioned."

"The tree didn't have any ice lilies around it. No ice lilies means no kaleidosnow, but she still kept the tradition alive, even without it. And she would be out there the first snowfall of every winter, all of us gathered around to watch. And afterwards we'd all join her on the ice." Peppy smiled sadly. "She was so upset when her old pair of skates started falling apart on her. It broke my heart. And when I saw those crystals, the idea just wouldn't leave me." His lips quivered faintly. "She only got to use the new ones I made for her a few times. Not long after Poppy was born. Poppy was too young to remember much about her, but Prim was the most wonderful mother, and loved her endlessly. Sang her to sleep every night and woke her up with a song the next morning. And would tell her over and over again how loved she was." His countenance darkened. "She didn't deserve the fate she suffered…part of my soul died with her the day she was taken. But holding our precious daughter in my arms reminded me that…in a way, part of her was still with me."

He choked back a sob, but wasn't strong enough to fight past it. Fresh tears sprang from anguished brown eyes as he cried.

A comforting blue hand reached over to rest on Peppy's. A strange sense of empathy rose up inside him. Branch considered himself very honored for Peppy to share all of this with him. But it was joined by a wave of remorse. He hadn't meant to bring about heartache tonight, yet it was so amazing, that Peppy considered him someone worthy of opening up to about all of this, and taking him on such a stirring excursion to the past. He'd certainly gotten more than he bargained for.

Not good at this sort of thing, he thought it best to keep quiet. So he patiently waited for Peppy to recover. The former king sniffled, wiping at another stray tear as it trickled down, and cleared his throat.

"I loved her so, with every bit of love my heart could hold. And she chose me, ordinary, plain old me, when she could've had anyone of her choosing."

Branch's ears lowered, struck with sympathy. "That's beautiful," he murmured. "...I'm...so sorry. I know how it feels…to lose someone close to you."

"Well, we're free now, so no one ever has to feel like that again."

Branch smiled down at him in a genuinely grateful manner. "And we have you to thank for that." He found himself glancing down at Peppy's scrapbook. "So, the valley you took her to, you have to use the tunnels to get there?"

Peppy glanced towards the weathered desk in the far corner. "Yes, but they're dangerous, as I'm sure you know; I wouldn't recommend taking them if you don't have to. I actually have a map that shows you how to get there a different way. It's among the many others I've made. I kept them all, feel free to look it over if you like."

That was all the invitation Branch needed. He made quick work of searching the desk's many drawers, coming across countless pieces of parchment that were rolled up, string tied around each one. It didn't take long for him to find the one he sought, the words _Viridian Valley_ written along the back.

"Go ahead, take it with you," Peppy insisted. "You're going to need it for reference, if you plan on taking Poppy there one day."

He turned back to Peppy, an astounded look on his face. How did he know?

Peppy merely smiled, a subdued but very present twinkle sparking in those weary amber eyes.

Branch stayed quiet at first, mostly because he didn't know what to say in response. All he could manage initially was the same open-mouthed stare.

"Would that be okay?" Branch asked, finally finding his voice again.

"Of course, Branch. If she's anything like me, and I know she is, I think that would make her very happy."

Branch carefully gripped the rolled-up map. "Thank you."

Peppy gave him another tired smile, easing back into his chair and wrapping himself up in his favored knitted blanket. "When you go, promise me that you'll be careful. And take care of her."

The blue troll nodded, already halfway to the door. "I promise, sir. She'll be safe with me."

[]

Morning hit fast, and Branch was seriously considering getting another hour or two of sleep down in his toasty underground haven. He'd had a fairly late night, studying every inch of the map until his eyelids refused to stay open any longer and he eventually passed out at his kitchen table.

The temptation of snatching just a little more sleep beckoned, but he fought it and crawled out of bed, preparing to brave another biting cold snow day. Once he'd found something suitable to wear, he shrugged on his clothes, tied his scarf around his neck, grabbed his skates, and set out for the lake. But not before heading to the kitchen for one final necessity. 

In a way, the freezing air was refreshing, rejuvenating his mind and body. Really did its job in helping him to wake up.

The other tool to aid him in his endeavor was, of course, a mug of delightfully hot coffee he'd fixed just before leaving. He could feel the life seeping back into him with every drop that coated his throat.

Poppy was already there when he reached the bank.

Ah, the final and probably most important component in this little formula for a good morning wake-up call.

"There you are!" She quickly bounded over to him. "I was about to come look for you."

"Morning," he answered with a small yawn. "Yea, had kind of a slow start today…" he trailed off, regarding her with an amused look.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's just funny to me. I don't know how long you all spent partying, but I'm sure it lasted half the night at least. And yet, here you stand, early this morning, wide awake."

She smiled, shrugging as she walked forward. "Years of practice, Branch." She spied the mug in his hand, as well as the second one. "Is that coffee?"

"Mhm."

"How'd I know?" She grinned, placing her hands behind her back. "And you have two cups, so you're either really tired or really thirsty."

He gave a light half-snort, half-chuckle and offered her the full mug. "No, this one's for you."

"Oh! Thanks, Branch!" she exclaimed, gladly accepting the mug and tipping it straight back. "Mmm…well it's not hot cocoa, but it's still delicious!"

"Hot cocoa's great, but it doesn't wake you up quite like coffee does. Not in my opinion."

She took another sip, licking her lips. "What's got you so tired this morning? Were you up late reading or something?"

"Uhh yea, you could call it that. More like studying."

"What were you studying?"

"I'd tell you, but it would ruin the surprise."

Poppy gasped, pink ears perking. "You got a surprise? For me?!"

The corners of his mouth twitched into a light smirk. "Maybe." He continued after she'd stopped squealing excitedly. "It's not ready though, not yet, gotta give me a little more time to make it happen."

She began jumping up and down in elation. "Oooh I can't wait I can't wait I can't wait!"

Branch chuckled again, motioning for her to follow him over to a fallen log. There, they sat huddled together while finishing off their coffee. He relished in the contentment found in just being there with her.

Seemingly oblivious, she leaned back, staring up at the sky and kicking her feet in a most adorable fashion.

Why was everything she did so endearing?

_Because you love her, that's why. And not like a friend at all, but intimately, and with all of your measly wrecked little soul. And some stupid part of you thinks she just might reciprocate. Go ahead, dare to dream, it's gotten you in plenty of trouble before. You never learn, do you?_

"So," Branch began, ignoring his own inner rant yet again. "Did I miss anything at the party last night? What was that loud crash we heard?"

"Oh that? Just the result of a group of trolls trying to make a giant pyramid. In the middle of a crowded dance floor. Not the best idea."

"Mmm, definitely not. Was everyone okay?"

"Oh yea, no one got hurt. A punch bowl table got knocked over in the process, and we had to clean that up. But everyone was fine. I did end up having to make a new rule though. No pyramid stacking taller than four levels."

"Mm, four is pushing it, I'd say. Three is probably a better compromise."

"Come on, I can't take all their fun away."

Branch could feel another smile teasing the corners of his mouth. "No, that's true."

"Oh! And then later, when the party died down a little after everyone starting getting tired and heading home, Suki let us listen to the music she's putting together for the winter welcoming party and while she played it for us, Aspen asked if I would partake in some partner dancing with him."

Branch nearly choked on his coffee. "Did you?"

She nodded. "Mhm, he's very light on his feet. Gotta give it to him. He only stepped on my feet twice, and he's a little rough on those dips, but he's got some real skill. I didn't think he was really into the classical partner-y type of dances, but he surprised me again."

Blue hands gripped at his mug a little too tightly. "Did it hurt? When he stepped on your feet, I mean?" Awful as it sounded, he hoped it had. Not because he wanted her getting hurt, but if it had been him, he would've made absolute certain those adorable little feet would've been totally unharmed.

"Nah, not really. Branch I think you'd like him if you got to know him a little better. He's hilarious, nearly had me and everyone else in stitches all night with his jokes."

The painful grinding of his teeth concealed behind a clenched jaw told Branch otherwise. Choosing not to say anything, he simply took another sip from his mug.

"And then Harper and Guy came up with this great game idea, where you split into two teams and each have to draw something. And if their teammates could guess what they were drawing, they'd get to go on a slip'n'slide, but instead of water, it's made completely of paint."

"Mm. Sounds messy."

Poppy nodded in enthusiastic agreement. "But we decided that would be better to play when it gets hotter, because washing off afterward in this kind of cold didn't sound fun to anyone." The thought alone had her shivering.

Branch had to smirk at such a sight, but his expression was quick to fade away again as she continued on. "And we got to talking about how excited everyone is about seeing the skating routine and Aspen told us about how Marble was making him a brand new pair of skates and he was beside himself with excitement about joining us on the ice.

"What? Joining us?"

"Yea! He even suggested a few moves for me to add to my sequence, and offered to help if we needed it."

"What does _that_ mean? We don't need his help. Your sequence is fine the way it is!"

Poppy stopped, picking up on his abrupt shift in tone right away. "Huh?"

Branch took another sip from his mug, scowling down as he realized it was empty. Great. "I…nothing. I just…" His gaze dropped to the mug as he traced a fingertip around the rim. "I just…sort of thought this was our thing."

Poppy blinked in confusion. "This _is_ our thing, but you can't re-introduce something to trolls without them wanting to do it too."

He set his mug down and proceeded to fold his arms across his chest, gazing out over the lake.

Head tilted, Poppy frowned, inching a bit closer. "Branch? What's wrong? Did I say something…?"

He stayed silent, eyes trained on the point in the distance where the morning sky met the treetops.

Her furrowed brows only creased further and she placed a palm on his shoulder. "Branch…?" she tried again.

"…should I be worried?" he managed to ask.

Poppy bit her lip in unease, fingers absentmindedly combing her bangs back. "Branch, I'm not sure what you're talking about. Help me out here. What's wrong?"

He opened his mouth, hoping to will the words right out into the open, but nothing would get past his throat for an agonizingly long time. It took her saying his name again, voice tinged with emotion, to get his mind and mouth to cooperate enough to piece an answer together.

"Is there something between you two? Because if there is, I need to know."

"Between who?"

He closed his eyes and huffed sharply through his nose, annoyed that he had to spell it out like this, as that was the very last thing he wanted. "Between you and Aspen, Poppy! Do you like him? As in, as more than just a friend?"

It was now Poppy's turn to completely freeze up and stare back at the other blankly.

Puffs of air slipped from her mouth as she began to laugh. She laughed and she laughed, so ensnared by the sudden ambush of hilarity that she nearly fell right off the log.

Branch didn't know whether to be horrified or relieved, so he sat there in that same uncomfortable silence as before.

Her laughing morphed into gasping for air and she held her chest. "You," she said in a breathless voice, jabbing a finger at him. "You think I like Aspen!"

He glared back, not knowing if it was a question or an accusation. "Glad you think it's so funny, but I was serious."

She forced her laughter under control, taking a few deep even breaths. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. It's just that that's one of the funniest things I've ever heard. He and I go together about as well as fish and butterscotch pudding." She stuck her tongue out and made a disgusted sound for emphasis, still laughing lightly.

"But you've got all this stuff in common. And he asked you about dance partners for the winter welcoming party. And now I find out that he snagged you for an actual dance before the big night. And he wants to help you ice skate too. What else am I supposed to think, Poppy?!"

She had the nerve to smile up at him, mirth alit in her gaze. He would've found it beautiful were he not so frustrated.

"You wanna know why he asked me to dance? He wanted my advice and feedback on his technique."

"…why?"

Poppy smiled even more. "You know that troll in the village with the light mauve skin and red hair?"

"The really quiet one with glasses who makes the wood carvings?"

"Mhm! That's the one. Her name is Cypress, and Aspen is completely head over heels for her. And he wants to ask her to be his date for the party. But he was nervous about whether he was even good enough on his feet to ask her in the first place. That's what he was talking about the other day when we were all out here. He doesn't want to go with me, he wants to go with her."

This revelation caused Branch's shoulders and ears to drop, huffing softly as blessed relief washing over him. "So you don't like each other? I mean, you know, like _that_?"

Her eyes narrowed, and she looked oddly satisfied, as though she enjoyed seeing him so vexed. "Don't tell me you were jealous."

"You'd better answer me."

Poppy gave him a small grin and shook her head. "Of course not. I can't believe you'd dream something like that up. Branch, you seriously think that I'd wanna waltz the night away with anyone else in the village but you?"

His gaze flickered over to meet hers, eyes growing wide at her question.

"Know what? Strike that question. I've got another for you. Tell me, of all the trolls in our whole great big village, who was the one who decided to venture into the forest to rescue a very shamelessly optimistic princess? When, if he wanted, he could've gone anywhere else in the world?"

"…me."

She nodded, folding her hands in her lap. "And who sat with that princess and made her smile for the first time after she'd given up all hope of saving her people, and then brought her colors back, and stood beside her after she was crowned queen?"

Like the rising sun peeking over the horizon, another smile began to break through the surface. "Me."

She reached down and very gently took his hand. "And who selflessly offered to be her skating coach so she could bring something back to the village and lift everyone's spirits, just like she did with him back in Bergen Town? And is here with her this very moment?"

He looked down at their hands, her thumb and fingers wrapped around his and squeezing them lightly. "Me," he whispered.

"Yes," she whispered back. "You. No one else but you. And if you ever have any doubt about whether you're the one she wants to be with, just ask her and she'll gladly remind you."

And then Poppy leaned in, eyes slipping closed as she pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek.

Those velvet lips, they left fire in their wake. Searing flames scorching his entire face, surging down into his stomach, through his limbs, and every single strand of bright blue hair on his head.

Beaming back at him, she pulled a notebook from the bag she'd brought with her. "Okay, so I've got a few songs picked out for the routine, here's the list, and then on this page I've written down a rough draft of the order of the jumps. Tell me if it sounds alright, or if you have any suggestions for how to make it better. And then we can get started with practice! We gotta get a move on, we're burning daylight."

More than daylight was burning now. That much was certain to Branch as he slid his fingertips against the spot on his cheek she'd kissed.

If she thought he would be able to focus on anything she was saying right now, did he have news for her. But he did his best, trying to make sense of each of her lists.

It was the coldest day yet of the winter season, and even so, Branch struggled to recall a time he'd ever felt so warm.

[]

Over the next week, Poppy threw herself into skating practice, fully devoted to making the entire routine come together just the way she wanted. Which of course meant mastering those trickier moves. Amongst the toe touches and more basic spins, she still had to accomplish learning an axel and a toe loop. And the butterfly spin, which would serve as her final move, was no small feat. It consisted of an airborne spin, swinging both legs up in a scissoring motion, touching down on one foot and following it with a flying sit spin.

Anything but a cakewalk. Especially for a beginner.

She began to lose count of how many times she fell the first time she attempted it, her elbows and legs left covered in bruises. Persistence was in her very nature, but after wiping out ten times in a row, insecurity wriggled its way in and took stubborn root.

Eleven times. She'd attempted the same jump eleven times now, and after the eleventh try, she cried out in exasperation, slamming both fists against the ice. "What is wrong with me?!" She didn't try to get up; she just lay there, scowling at nothing in particular.

Seconds later, she heard the sound of blades against the ice, and Branch was in front of her, immediately offering his hand. "Nothing's wrong with you. You're probably just tired. Why don't you rest?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I have to get this right. Resting just takes away the little time we already have."

"But working too hard doesn't help either. It'll only make it that much harder for you."

She groaned, forcing herself up to a kneeling position so she could grab hold of his hand and stand back up. "But I have to get it. We've worked on it for two days and I still can't land it without falling!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. This is a tough move, you can't expect yourself to master it so quickly."

"I'm gonna get it right," she insisted. "I have to. We only have a couple more weeks before those lilies all start blooming, and I'm going to make it a special night for everyone, if it's the last thing I do."

Branch crossed his arms. "So, are you doing this for them, or for you?"

She looked up at him. "For them. And for me…and my family."

"Who are you doing it for most of all though?"

Uttering another groan, she buried her face in her hands. "I don't know…" she whimpered.

"Poppy, I think you need to figure out where your priorities lie with this whole thing. You shouldn't be stressing yourself out for the wrong reasons."

She rolled her eyes. "I just need to try again." And off she went, propelling herself across the lake in steadfast determination, circling again and again as she built up speed. Her legs ached fiercely, but she ignored the pain, shifting her weight from left foot to right. When she was sure she was ready, she kicked one leg, toe picking the ice, and she vaulted herself up, performed the spin…and tumbled gracelessly onto the slick, unforgiving surface.

Twelve. Twelve times, she'd tried, and failed. Her hope was in grave danger of straying.

Teeth gritted as the jarring movement caused her even more pain, she rolled onto her side and peeked up to see a rather concerned Branch staring down at her.

"Okay, we're taking a break. Right now," he said adamantly.

She huffed, avoiding his gaze as he helped her up again.

"Do you really think me being stressed about it is what's holding me back from being able to pull off this jump?"

"I think it's a number of things. For one, like I said before, it's a hard one to master. But I think you overdoing it is part of it too. Also, just a guess here, but your motivation could be hazy too."

She pursed her lips and shrugged. "Well, I have no idea how to fix that."

Branch couldn't help but think how wild it was that fate could make things fall into place like this.

"I might know a way."

He ushered her back to the snowy bank and led her away from the lakeside.

Her boots crunched noisily against the snow as she followed after him. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see."

He knew patience wasn't a virtue of hers, but perhaps she could humor him.

They traveled down the path that led them to Branch's bunker. "Wait here," he said, opening the hatch to the lift and hopping down. "I'll be right back."

Minutes later, he emerged, holding a small pouch. Poppy eyed it with an inquisitive look.

Instead of telling her what he'd stopped to grab, he just smiled and walked towards the edge of the woods.

She stayed right behind him the whole way, glancing up at the fallen snow clinging to the higher branches of every towering tree like clumps of powdered sugar.

So captivated by the winter wonders all around, she nearly bumped right into Branch when he'd stopped at the edge of the clearing that lay ahead.

"Here we are."

Poppy walked forward, taking in the scene of the vast empty space surrounded by a wall of colossal pines and redwoods.

"…it's…beautiful," said Poppy. "But is there a reason we're out here?"

Branch just continued to smile. "You might wanna take a few steps back," he advised.

"What? Why?"

He didn't answer her directly. Instead, he looked up at the sky, raised two fingers to his lips, and whistled.

Confused, Poppy could only stand there, having no idea what he was up to. Until she looked up as well. What she saw made her mouth fall open in disbelief.

Over top of the forest's canopy, a creature appeared, flapping two magnificent white wings. It swooped down and hovered a moment before landing on all fours in the snow no more than three feet away. Its coat was a pristine white, just like its wings, a set of curved furry ears perched atop its head, a long bushy tail flicking and curling around its hind legs.

Pink nose wiggling, it tilted its head and chattered softly.

"Oh my gosh," Poppy whispered, covering her mouth, eyes as wide as they could possibly be. "What…what is it?"

Branch carefully approached the creature, clicking his tongue and reaching out with an open palm. The creature leaned forward and purred as it nudged against Branch's palm.

"They're called quinlyrs," he explained, petting the fur on its forehead. "They're really docile and only eat certain types of plants and fruits, their favorite being speckleberries." He opened the pouch and poured out several two-toned berries, holding them out to the creature.

It sniffed at Branch's offering, chirping excitedly at the discovery before eagerly munching away at the delicious treat.

"I ran into this one when I was harvesting berries for my winter food stock. We nearly scared each other to death. Then afterward, I went to the library to see what I could find out about it. Wanted to make sure it wasn't some kind of dangerous predator." The creature quickly finished off the berries, chirping again, its tail sweeping back and forth contently. "I was wary, but after about a month or so, we'd built a mutual sort of trust. He would visit, I'd give him berries. Sometimes it would be the next day, or the following week." He gently scratched behind the creature's ears. "And now he comes whenever I call."

"Wow." Poppy's hands were clasped under her chin as she stared in sheer awe. "Why haven't you told anyone about this?"

He arched a brow at her. "Tell a very loud and excitable group of trolls about a quiet timid creature that could easily be scared away? Yea, no. Not a chance."

"Mmm, good point…" Poppy replied.

"I'll show him to everyone one day, but for now, I'd like him to stay our secret."

"My lips are sealed," she assured him, studying the quinlyr in bright-eyed intrigue. "Do you think…could I feed him?"

"Sure, just keep your palm flat," Branch said, placing a few berries in her awaiting cupped hands. "And keep your movements small and slow, so you don't scare it. Let it get familiar with you first."

She nodded excitedly, tiptoeing up to the quinlyr. "Hi cutie! Oh wow you're so pretty," she cooed in a low voice, offering it the berries. "Want some?"

It stayed where it was at first, but she waited, and before long, it padded closer, sniffing at her, picking up the scent of the berries. It licked its lips and gobbled them down one by one.

"Aa-ahh! It tickles!" Poppy giggled. The quinlyr licked her fingers and proceeded to nudge her with another happy purr. "Aww!" She lightly petted one of its ears, tossing a gleaming smile over her shoulder at Branch. "I think he likes me!"

Branch chuckled, lightly scratching under the quinlyr's chin. "They have the ability to change color to blend in with their environment. Which is pretty useful, if you ever wanted to…" He shrugged. "Take it out flying?" He posed it as a question, in case she found the offer absurd.

She turned to face him fully. "Are you…are you offering to take me flying?"

"That was the idea. See, there's somewhere I'd like to take you, but it's a long journey on foot. So I thought this would be quicker. We could make it a sort of weekend getaway. I know you've got a lot to do to prepare for the coming weeks, but I think a short break would be good for you. If you wanted."

"Are you kidding? That sounds incredible! Where would we go?"

"I have a place in mind. And a map to show us the way. I have a good feeling you'll like the surprise I've got up my sleeve."

"I have no doubt. There's just one thing: someone would need to be in charge while I'm gone."

"Smidge would make a good stand-in. You could ask her."

"You think she could handle it?"

"Sure. She is your closest friend. She'd know better than anyone. And though she be but little, she is fierce."

Poppy considered that. "Yea…I'd need to let my father know too."

"Already asked him. He's the one who gave me the map."

Regarding him with a rather impressed look, she folded her arms. "Wow Branch, you really thought of everything." She pondered the idea, fingers drumming against her arm. "Okay, I can ask Smidge if she'll stand in for me. When would we leave?"

"If you get that taken care of today, we could leave early in the morning."

"Really?" She looked from Branch to the quinlyr, who decided it was a good time to nudge at her cheek and lick it. She snickered and patted the bridge of his nose with a wide, ecstatic grin.

"Okay! Then I guess we have a plan!"

"Perfect," Branch replied with a nod. "Then it's settled. Pack a bag and meet me right here at this spot. We'll leave at sunrise."

"Sunrise it is." She squealed and spun around, no longer able to contain her excitement. "I can't wait!"

A feverish wave hit him smack in the chest as his gaze lingered on the bubbly pink troll and he smiled fondly at her. "Neither can I."


	5. Whisked Away

"Smidge! I've been looking everywhere for yo-AAAHH!"

Poppy was taken by a very forceful surprise as the troll she'd been trying to find jumped and roughly pinned her down in the snow.

She grunted, blinking up at the wild frenzy of yellow and teal above her. "…ya know Smidge, I love you and all and I'm glad to see you, don't get me wrong…but was that really necessary? A hug would've been fine…"

"Poppy I just did you the biggest favor of your life!" Smidge cried, nose to nose with her best friend.

"How so?"

Moments later, a snowball sailed through the air and landed next to them with a muffled crunch.

Smidge jabbed her finger at the spot where it landed. "That thing was coming right for you, if you'd spent just a second more in its deadly path you would've been done for!"

"…riiight."

"You underestimate Biggie's throwing arm, it could rival mine. Come on, out of the battlefield already!"

Poppy wasn't really given much of an opportunity to react before Smidge had yanked her up and pulled her over to the refuge of a snowfort, all but pushing her around the wall of ice blocks packed astoundingly high in front of it.

"You guys are really taking it seriously this year, huh?"

Plopping down behind the wall, Smidge began furiously clumping more snow together to add to her arsenal. "Winner gets a five-tier cake, made by Marigold!"

"A Marigold original? Oh I'm _so_ in. Wanna team up?"

"Oh my god I'd love that! But…what if we end up being the last two?"

"Then we split the cake right down the middle. Simple!"

"Oooh I like the way you think. Okay, but just remember, one hit and you're out."

"Smidge I was last year's champion, in case you forgot."

"I'd never forget such a great victory, I'm just reminding you. The stakes are high, and no one's holding back. I just wanna make sure you know what you're getting into."

"You want me on hair catapult?" Poppy asked, tossing a thumb over her shoulder towards the platform built at the corner of the wall. "Or down here making snowballs?"

Smidge gave her friend a wily grin, rolling three freshly packed snowballs towards the rest she'd made. "You start firing those beauties, and we'll switch out every few launches!"

"Game on!" Poppy cheered. She grabbed what she needed, hopped up and nestled several frosty projectiles in her hair, and crouched down. Eyes narrowing, she waited for someone to slip into her crosshairs.

The first set of targets happened to be Guy Diamond and Cooper. Guy was balanced on his friend's back as Cooper loped through the snow. The glitter troll had a different mark he was aiming for. Both of them failed to see Poppy crouching in her hiding spot.

"FOR THE CAAAAKE!"

In one swift motion, she leaped up, drew her hair back and whipped it forward with all her might. All while delivering her mighty battle cry.

Cooper and Guy looked up in time to see a trio of snowballs heading right for them. They both yelled, Cooper's legs tangling up as he scrambled to dodge it. Losing his balance, he toppled over but rolled away just in time. He shot to his feet and galloped after Guy, who had just reached his own fort. But he tripped on a root, tumbling forward, each of his feet splayed out in a direction all its own.

"Cooper!" Guy yelled, a hand outstretched to him.

Another snowball flew through the air and pelted Cooper right on his back.

Guy grimaced. "You'd come so faaa-aaa-rrr only to faaa-aa-a-lll in the end. I salute you, my fellow warrior and fri-ii-iiiii-ee-eeeend!"

Cooper lay in the snow, eyes half closed. He raised a leg to the other in returned salute, letting it drop to the ground with a heavy thud. Shutting his eyes completely, his head tilted down, tongue lolling. A few beats of silence passed, and then Cooper was up again, guffawing loudly as he raced off to join the audience of all the other trolls who had already faced their defeat by snowball.

Smidge rolled her eyes, watching from where she peeked over her fort's wall. "So dramatic." She returned to her spot below, joining her friend who had taken cover there as well. "Great job up there, Poppy. We're down to the wire now!"

"So how many are left?" Poppy asked.

"Now it's just you, me, Guy, Fuzzbert, and–"

A giant snowball had set a course for their position. Smidge's jaw hit the floor at the startling sight. "POPPY LOOK OUT!" she shrieked, but it sounded more like bellowing, as she lunged, shoving her friend out of harm's way.

The massive snowball crashed into the wall, taking out a large portion of the painstakingly placed ice blocks and leaving the fort's inhabitants exposed.

Smidge glared up, catching a glimpse of the larger blue troll's face and hearing him giggle as he peeked over the side of his fort.

"Biggie!" Smidge roared. "That's playing dirty and you know it!"

"Dirty?! Smidge I'll have you know I take my bubble baths daily, thank you very much!"

"That better be the last time you use a snowball that big, you almost hurt Poppy! I wouldn't even call that a snowball! Snow _boulder_ maybe!"

"Poppy's playing too? Hooray!" Mr. Dinkles mewed in Biggie's arms, most likely in agreement.

"Here to reclaim your title?" Guy called from his fort. "Oh dearest Poppy, I wish you luu-uu-uuuuu-uu-cckk!" Grinning wickedly, he hurled one snowball after the other in quick succession.

"Gah!" said Smidge. "Come on Poppy, we gotta make a run for it!"

The rest of the battle took place on foot, the competitors running after each other through the snow, throwing snowballs or dodging them as they ran.

"This is even better than last year!" the troll queen cheered. "Seriously, what a rush!" She jumped and twirled, using her hair to toss her projectiles at whoever she deemed close enough. And Smidge followed suit.

One of Poppy's snowballs came extremely close to pelting Guy, but he ducked just in time. In playful retribution, he threw one right back at her but she swiftly jumped out of its path.

"Impressive maneu-u-uuu-vvers!" Guy called to her, giving that same sly grin from before. "Those practice sessions with Branch are really paying oooo-ooo—ooffff!"

"Ahhh trying to throw me off my game, Guy? Clever," she said back. "But it's not gonna work!"

They were so involved in their own battle that neither troll saw Biggie hiding behind a rock close by. Arms high above his head, he was gearing up to throw another large snowball at them.

Just before he made his move, a duo of well-aimed snowballs hit his torso and the side of his face. "Agh!" He whirled around in shock.

From her spot on a tree stump, Smidge hopped up and down victoriously, pumping her teeny fists in the air. "Hah!" she crowed. "That's what you get for demolishing my ice wall!" Staying in near constant motion, she leaped down and motioned for Poppy to follow her.

"Oh well," said Biggie. "That's it for us. Let's go, Mr. D." As he walked away, Mr. Dinkles mewed. "What? No, you cannot compete on your own. It's too dangerous." Another mew had Biggie gasping. "Okay now _that_ was uncalled for. We're through playing and that's that."

Meanwhile Poppy and Smidge were running at full speed in the other direction, looking over their shoulder every few steps to make sure Guy wasn't closing in.

When Smidge and Poppy reached a patch of snow-covered mushrooms, they ran to the biggest one and sprinted around it. Hidden behind its stalk, the two caught their breath. Then each of them looked up at the mushroom's cap and back at one another.

Poppy grinned. "Slingshot Strike?"

Smidge grinned back. "You read my mind."

They climbed up to the top of the mushroom. After packing more snowballs, they bound their hair together, forming a slingshot. Once they'd equipped it, they waited for Guy to get close enough.

"Ready on your count," said Poppy.

Smidge nodded, eyes narrowed, focused on the glitter troll down below who had yet to spy them.

"Three," whispered Smidge. "…two…ONE!"

Guy's head whipped up at the two shouting as they fired their hair slingshot. He tried to dodge, but it was too little, too late. Snowballs rained down, one hitting the side of his head. He yelped, falling face first in the snow.

Poppy gasped. "Are you okay, Guy?" she shouted.

He sprung to his feet and threw her a thumbs-up, brushing the snow off his face with a smile. "Glorious as glitter! Good game, ladies," he said, bowing at the waist. "Well played."

Poppy gave him a thumbs-up in return. "Right back at ya!"

As Guy jogged over to join the others, Smidge and Poppy gushed away.

"That was incredible!"

"Oh my god I know! A direct hit!"

"We make such a great team!"

"Yea we—wait…" Smidge glanced around, suddenly looking wary. "Where's Fuzzbert?"

The two shared a wide-eyed look. And the next thing they knew, they were ambushed from above, falling forward as the snow covered the backs of their heads. When they got up, they turned to see him standing on a tree limb, dancing a jig.

"How?!" Smidge moaned, flopping onto her back with a heavy sigh. "That sweet sweet cake…it was in my grasp…I could almost taste it!"

Poppy brushed herself off, shaking the snow from her hair. "Look on the bright side Smidge: we played a really great game. And I had tons of fun, didn't you?"

"Yea…I did…"

"Well that's what's most important."

She sighed again and smiled up at her, nodding her head. "Yea, you're right."

They walked with Fuzzbert back to where the crowd was gathered. Poppy escorted him over to the platform that served as the winner's circle. She picked him up and placed him on her shoulders, shouting as loud as she could. "Annnnd Fuzzbert takes the caaaaaake!"

The trolls in the audience cheered, clapping and blasting streamers out of cannons. Marigold came over and gave the new champion his congratulatory hug and presented him with his prize.

To Smidge's delight, she got to partake too, as Fuzzbert decided he wanted to share the cake with all of his friends.

While eating the delicious dessert, the group of friends all complimented each other on how well everyone had done, laughing at funny moments that had arisen throughout the game.

That was the beauty of troll sportsmanship. No matter how competitive things got during a contest or a game, no hard feelings were ever felt. Because in the end, they knew friends getting together to have a good time was really what it was all about.

Later, after everyone had finished their share of Marigold's mouthwatering Triple Chocolate Truffle Cake, Poppy took Smidge aside, still needing to break the exciting news to her.

"So, when I came looking for you earlier," she began, "it's because I've got something I need to ask you."

"Alright. What's up?"

"Well, I'm going away this weekend—"

"Going away?" the smaller troll blurted. "What?! Where? Why?"

"Relax," she giggled. "It's just for the next couple of days. I'm going on a getaway trip, with Branch. He wants to take me somewhere, but he won't tell me where."

In place of her ruffled expression, a smug smile stretched across her face. "Atta boy, Branch."

Poppy twirled a piece of her hair, a quick attempt at hiding a blush. "So, since I'll be gone, I need someone to fill in for me, starting tomorrow. It wouldn't be much, I can make a list of the various things that would need to be done. It's mostly working out any problems that arise with parties that may go on, or pitching in with everyday winter festivities. Helping out trolls that need your guidance or advice on decorations or preparing food. That kind of thing. Sometimes all they need is a little direction."

"Hold up, are you asking me to take your place for you?"

"Would you? I think it would be fun! Queen for the weekend. What do you say?"

The shorter troll looked like she was about to explode. "I…I SAY ABSOLUTELY!" she shouted, jumping up and down. "Oh my god oh my god I'd be honored!" She stopped jumping all of a sudden, her gleeful smile fading. "But…I didn't win the game, Poppy." Her head lowered, as if in shame. "You don't want a loser standing in for you."

"Smidge! This isn't about winning some silly game, it's about making sure everyone has fun and stays safe, and I can't think of another troll I'd trust more to do that very thing than you."

Puffing up in pride, Smidge balled her tiny fists. "Okay, okay, I'll do it! I'll be the best temporary queen the village has ever seen! I swear it. I just have one tiny little request," she said, pinching her thumb and forefinger together.

"Name it."

"I get to wear the crown."

-[][][]-

It was well before sunrise and Branch was wide awake, kneeling in front of way too many packed bags.

He'd always been great at being prepared, but today he'd taken that to the extreme. Nervously, he combed a hand through his hair, frazzled mind in overdrive. "What am I doing?" he muttered to himself. He knew he couldn't bring everything, but in anticipation for this little getaway, his focus was scattered in pieces.

"Just the essentials," he told himself, consolidating what he thought most important into two bags and narrowing it down from there. "This can stay…but I have to bring these…need at least one of those... _why_ didn't I finish packing last night?!"

It had been a challenge, but at long last, he had succeeded in getting everything crammed into his knapsack he always used for his regular camping trips. Though this trip was anything but a regular one. But he brushed that thought away, before an anxiety attack could creep up and trap him in its suffocating clutches.

On the trail that led to the clearing, he rationalized that this is all he would need, and what was most vital was getting there safely and finding a place to stay.

He now stood in the middle of the clearing, facing his furry feathered friend and adjusting the bridle and set of reins he'd fashioned for him. Branch tugged at the reins to test them, and one tug too tight earned him a snort of disapproval. The creature pulled back and stamped both front feet with a sharp chirp.

"I know, I know," Branch soothed. "But you have to wear it. You don't know where we're going. And I do." He placed his palms on either side of the animal's jawline, stroking a furry white cheek and tilting the creature's head down so their eyes locked. "We're taking Poppy on this trip to show her something really special, so I'm counting on you to help me make this happen, alright?"

Apparently satisfied with such an explanation, the quinlyr relaxed with a little flare of a small pink nose. Berries were given as a reward, and it made for a solid distraction so Branch could keep checking the give of the reins.

At least, until something caught the creature's attention. Loud continuous chatter filled the previously quiet clearing, causing Branch to turn to see what had brought on such excitement out of nowhere.

And, there she was, appearing from around the base of a tree. The reigning queen of Troll Village. The epitome of happiness, personified in pink.

He bid farewell to a properly working heart, feeling it flutter erratically in his chest. Refusing to acknowledge that the mere sight of her had that kind of power over him now. Boy was he in trouble.

She waved to him, her other hand tightly clutching the strap of her backpack as she sprinted forward. "Good morning!"

"Good morning," he echoed. "Ready to go?"

"I've been ready since yesterday. My stand-in is all lined up to take over."

"So she agreed to it?"

"Agreed is an understatement. She was completely beside herself."

Branch nodded. "I'm sure she'll do you proud." When he figured he'd tortured the poor creature enough with adjusting the bridle, he patted a white furred cheek and turned to face Poppy. "Here, I'll take that for you," he said, gesturing for her backpack.

She handed it over. "Careful, this is precious cargo here."

There was no way it was half as precious as the troll who'd brought it. Though he didn't dare speak such a thing out loud. Instead, he snorted lightly. "Think I can manage that." He stored it in a large compartment fastened to the winged creature's back, right next to his own belongings. Once it was buckled closed, he climbed up and onto the quinlyr's back. Then he leaned down and offered Poppy his hand.

"Have you named this cutie yet?" she asked, taking his hand and squeaking as he pulled her up. He was ever attentive and careful as he helped her sit behind him atop a blanket of silky white fur.

"No, he's a pet, if anything. I don't really see the need to name him."

"You have to give him a name, Branch! Biggie gave Mr. Dinkles a name. Pets deserve names too."

He shrugged. "I guess, but—"

"Don't worry, I'll help you brainstorm!" She hummed, running a hand through his fur. "How about Fluff?"

Branch wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "I think if I do give him a name, it should sound a bit more…dignified."

" _Sir_ Fluff then!"

He threw her a deadpan look, but it melted rather swiftly into a smile. "I was thinking something like…I don't know, Archimedes, or maybe Valerio."

"Ick, I got bored halfway through that first one. Look at him, Branch. He's a fluffy little cutie pie! He needs a name that's as cute as he is!"

"Mmm, well maybe we can come to a…cutely dignified compromise. If there _is_ such a thing."

"Well, I'm calling him Sir Fluff until we can decide on something more to your liking," she decided.

A chuckle resonated in his chest. "Fair." He looked back at her over his shoulder. "Now, hold on tight to me, and don't let go."

Wiggling closer, she wrapped her arms snugly around his middle, resting her chin on his shoulder with a playfully delighted smile. "Think I can manage that." She was teasing him, with his own words!

Though the teasing didn't stop at words alone. Its current flowed further, carried by her soft touch, her body hugged against his, the divine scent of lilacs in spring spilling off silky wisps of magenta hair whenever they would brush past his ear.

He had to all but pretend she wasn't there so he could concentrate enough to even get them off the ground. Pulling the reins, he clicked his tongue. "Come on boy, ready? Let's go."

The quinlyr spread its marvelous white wings and flapped them before taking to the sky. Branch could feel the pink troll's hold around him tighten as they ascended higher and higher. When they'd cleared the treetops, the quinlyr chattered, wings extending in a steady glide.

"How incredible is this?!" Poppy shouted.

Glancing back, Branch caught the ever so lovely sight of Poppy tossing her head back and laughing in exhilaration.

"I'm touching the sky!" she cried, hand outstretched against daybreak's stunning canvas. The brightest oranges and the deepest purples mixed together, inviting pale pinks and creamy beiges to join forces in their magnificent display. "Branch I'm actually touching the sky!" Squealing her contentment, she returned to hugging both arms around him, burying her face into his back.

If she kept that up, he wouldn't be much use in leading this expedition and they'd just end up flying in circles the remainder of the morning.

"I'm so beyond excited," she went on. "Another adventure with you was long overdue."

His fingers curled tighter around the reins, gaze becoming distant as he recalled their first adventure. How coarse he'd been to her, so cold and closed off. His easily aggravated temper like a stick of dynamite with the shortest of fuses.

But somehow, it never scared her away. She was the only one brave enough to comb through the unruly underbrush and free him from those indestructible walls he'd built around himself. He thought no one would ever break through, but she'd found a way. And together, they danced right back into the haven of renewed happiness. Quite literally.

Though his doubts and fearful nature surely left somewhat of a damper on the memory of their rescue mission.

Which was why he was determined to make this weekend a memorable one, for all of the right reasons.

At least, he hoped he had a shot at making that possible.

He was thrown back to the present, eyes wide as it hit him that he hadn't answered her.

"Couldn't agree more!" he quickly replied.

Snickering, she leaned forward. "Someone's deep in thought. What's goin' on in that head of yours?"

Too much. Entirely too much. That would've been the more appropriate response. Instead he smiled back at her and said, "Just thinking about what we should do first when we get there. Set up camp, obviously, but then I figured we could have lunch and then I can take you on a hike."

"Sounds fun to me! Have you been to this place before?"

"No, never. But you have."

"I have?"

"You won't recognize it, but you've been there, just trust me."

"So it's not exactly a surprise then, Branch."

He breathed a light laugh. "It is. I promise, you'll see."

They took several breaks during their trip, to give their feathered friend a chance to rest his wings, and to give Branch a chance to look over the map, just to ensure they were going in the right direction.

The sun had almost reached its highest point in the sky when a range of mountains appeared through the clouds. Branch guided the quinlyr to fly lower. He chirped and tucked his front paws as he dipped down, gliding around the base of the first mountain.

Rounding its base, Branch's eyes widened as the valley came into view. Turning halfway, he quickly but gently nudged Poppy, who had fallen asleep, lamenting the lack of time he had to admire her serene sleeping form snuggled against him. "Poppy? Poppy wake up. You've got to see this."

Giving a sleepy groan, she stirred and opened her eyes with a yawn. "Mmmmm? Wha—whoa!"

Together, they marveled at the lush valley, countless masses of trees and grassy foothills cradled between sloping walls of rock. Waterfalls streamed over lofty ledges, each one filtering into the great river below that flowed through the entire region.

"Sooo gorgeous," she sighed, rubbing at her eyes. "Where are we?"

"Viridian Valley."

She shoved him in the side, so gently that he'd barely felt it. "You fibber! I've never even heard of such, there's no way I've been here before. I would remember a place like this."

"I mean it, I'm telling the truth. Your father told me the entire story behind this place."

"Wait…my dad told you about it? But then, how—"

"Nuh-uh, that's all you get out of me right now." He couldn't keep from grinning at the way her lips poked out in a small deflated pout.

Climbing down the quinlyr's wing and hopping onto the ground, he turned and helped her down as well. "I promise, by the end of the day, this will all make sense."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," she answered, tapping him on the nose.

He watched her skip away to fetch her backpack, her dress sweeping gracefully around her legs. How someone could be so innocent and elegant all at once, the notion was completely beyond Branch.

He'd gotten alarmingly close to daydreaming, but thankfully, he snapped out of it as she dangled his own knapsack in front of his face. "I believe this is yours."

He took it with a smirk. "Thank you. How'd you figure that?"

Her eyes roamed from the worn muddy brown material of his knapsack to the bright rainbow-colored sequins decorating her own and she smirked back, shoulders lifting in a lighthearted little shrug. "Just a hunch."

He shook his head with a grin. "Come on," he said, leading them further into the valley.

As they walked, Poppy looked up at the sky, covering her eyes from the harsher rays beating down. "It's warmer here than it is back home." She began shedding her coat.

"It's good you brought something to keep you warm though. In case it gets colder at night. Nature's unpredictable sometimes."

"True." Coat folded over one arm, she twirled in place, basking in the sunlight. "Okay! So, you said you wanted to set up camp first, right?"

"Yes, but we have to find a suitable place first."

"Let's get to it then!"

So onward they trekked, exploring the captivating valley. And after traversing its grounds for a solid half hour, Branch finally settled on a place that would make a decent campsite. It was a spot halfway between the mountainside and the river. Shrubs and foliage grew in a long arc, providing adequate shelter from the elements, moss-covered boulders helping to inforce in this sort of protective border surrounding the widespread expanse of grass.

"This is a good spot," he decided, setting his knapsack down before rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to take so long…I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You found us a lovely place to set up camp! Really, it's great. I think Sir Fluff approves too!" The quinlyr trilled, curling up on an inviting patch of grass and stretching his front paws, wings ruffling up. "Aww, look at him getting all cozy." She bent down and petted the tuft of fur between his ears, which made him purr appreciatively. "You're just too adorable for words, you know that?"

But Branch's thoughts were geared toward matters he found to be of greater concern. "I don't know how safe we'd be from predators here though. It's not a completely enclosed space, but it works. Once we get a fire going, that will help—" He paused, darting over to his knapsack, eyes growing wide in shock as he dug through his camping necessities and realized, to his horror, something was missing. Had he forgotten? Had he left it behind? How could he be so careless as to leave behind something so vital?!

"Branch? Everything okay?"

"It's not here," he muttered, rummaging through his things a second time, but of course, his efforts proved futile. " _It's not here_ ," he repeated, dismay much more present in his tone.

"What isn't?"

"My flint."

"Your what?"

"It's something I need to make a fire…I can't believe it isn't here, I was sure I packed everything…" He recalled how he'd worked to consolidate everything back at his bunker. In his attempt to pack lighter, it must've gotten left behind in one of his other bags. This revelation had a low frustrated growl building in his throat.

Poppy held her hands up. "Whoa okay, hang on, don't panic. Can you make some with what you brought with you?"

"No, it's not made, it's a rock. It occurs naturally in the ground. Usually by a body of water."

"How lucky are we then that we're right next to a river!" She took him by the arm. "Come on, let's go look for some!"

He sighed in defeat, allowing her to pull him along. "I don't know how I could've possibly forgotten it, I'm sorry Poppy."

"Don't be, it's so not a big deal! We just find some more. To the riverside!"

All along the soil just beside the river, they searched. After a few minutes spent on their little impromptu hunt, Poppy had plucked up several rocks and ran over, holding them out to him. "Will any of these work?"

He studied her findings, picking out a piece that caught his eye. "This one," he said in relief. "This is the kind we need."

Poppy dropped the others and placed her hands on her hips proudly. "There we go! See? Nothing to freak out over. All is well. Now then, you need anything else for the fire?"

"No, I brought a knife, that and the flint's all I need. And firewood of course." He pressed the side of his temple, trying to will away the oncoming surge of anxiety. "I didn't have enough room for extra kindling, so we'll have to go gather some later. I hope you don't mind, I-I'm—"

"Branch, if one more apology comes out of your mouth, so help me, I will tackle you to the ground right here."

He could only gawk back at her, shocked by the stern tone she'd taken. Had she just threatened him? And more importantly, did she plan on following through with such a lovely consequence?

His reaction must've been pretty funny for she'd started to laugh, covering her mouth with a delicate hand as those silvery peals of laughter rang out. God even her laugh was like a melody.

"Listen," she said, expression smoothing into the realm of sincerity. "I can tell you're stressing about this, but you really don't need to. I know we just got here, but I'm already having a great time! I mean it. I always have such a great time with you. On the ice, off the ice, no matter what we're doing together. So you don't need to worry so much, okay?"

She gazed at him so tenderly and he stared back, losing himself in those eyes. If he were locked away in his bunker, engrossed in writing a poem about her, there were so many words he could use to describe her eyes. Shimmering, striking halos of infinite beauty. Flecks of sunlight glinting in them, in much the same way light strikes the facets of a rare gemstone.

But standing in front of her, stunned speechless by how she'd so effortlessly quelled his worries, worries that were largely unspoken, the only thing that came to mind was open. They were so open.

_She_ was so open. Spouting her thoughts and feelings without an ounce of hesitation.

How he wished he could do that. There was so much he wanted to tell her.

As he was tormented yet again by fear looming over him like an ominous shadow, he felt something angelically soft touch his skin.

While he'd been trapped inside the confines of his mind again, she had laid her hand on his wrist. Slowly, she moved it up to wrap her fingers around his and gently squeezed them. Such a small gesture, easy to shrug off. But to Branch, it spoke volumes.

Chancing a smile, he turned his hand so he could squeeze back, sliding this thumb over her own fingers.

"Okay. Thank you." He didn't take his eyes off hers until he loosened his grip and let his hand drop. "I'll um, I'll set up our tents."

"Great! While you're doing that, I'll fix us lunch! I packed plenty of food."

"Glad one of us was prepared."

And she was off again, skipping back towards their campsite. Meanwhile Branch immersed himself in examining the foliage, trying to figure out which shrubs would provide the best sticks and leaves for a sturdy tent structure.

All the while, desire was steadily thriving inside him, engulfing his very soul. A soul that ached for her. And it was becoming harder and harder to ignore.

[]

After lunch, Branch put the finishing touches on their tents, and even made a shelter for their feathered friend. He paid little mind to the leafy shelter though, opting to stay in the sunlight, rolling onto his back and wriggling to get comfortable. Then he fell still and all but vanished before their eyes, sprawled out in front of a curtain of bluish-green leaves.

"That's amazing!" said Poppy. "He just blends right in. It's like magic!"

"Yea, it's a really neat protection tactic."

"He'd be second to none at hide-and-seek."

She had him smirking again. Their differing viewpoints always had a way of making him do that. "I don't think quinlyrs play games like hide-and-seek."

"You never know, Branch. Fun and games isn't something just us trolls have a liking for."

"You might be right…but I doubt it."

She shoved him lightly and he couldn't keep himself from grinning outright.

"Unreal," she said, shaking her head. "You really do have the most gorgeous smile in the world."

A burst of tingles danced down his spine. The tips of his ears curving down, he felt the blood rushing to his cheeks and he had no prayer of stopping it.

"Yours is just as lovely, Poppy," he managed to reply.

She beamed, lashes fanning over mesmerizing magenta eyes. His gaze lowered to the soft rounded edges of her nose, and the tantalizing lift of those perfect lips. Lips that formed a smile that was so much more than lovely, if he could just will himself to say it out loud.

Lips that couldn't be more than a few centimeters away from his own this very moment.

He could barely contain the need to close the painfully small gap between them and pull her right in, just to know what it felt like. He wanted to. Desperately. But…would such a thing repulse her, enough that she'd push him away?

He'd done that enough to her in the past…

The haunting thought forced him to tear his gaze away from hers to peer up at the sky.

"We should probably head out, if we want to get back from this hike before nightfall." Using a rope, he fastened one end to the bridle around the quinlyr's neck and tied the other around the shrub he lay under. "You're staying here. Don't want you wandering off and getting lost. And we need someone to guard our campsite. But we'll be right back." From the drawstring pouch, he pulled out a handful of berries and set them on the ground beside their feathered friend. As he ran a hand across the fur on his back, the quinlyr purred, wings fluttering.

"He's got such pretty wings," said Poppy, handing Branch's knapsack over to him.

He thanked her, shrugging his arms into the straps one at a time. "Yea, the way the feathers move when he tucks them at his sides kind of reminds me of ripples on the water."

Poppy's eyes lit up in an instant. "Hey, I like that! Ripple."

"For his name?"

She nodded.

He mulled it over. "It _does_ sound dignified. At least, moderately."

"And cute!" Poppy added. "What do you say, pal? You think Ripple's a good name for you?"

It could have just been a funny coincidence, but right after asking him, the quinlyr gave a happy chirp and leaned forward, nuzzling Poppy. "Think we have a winner!" she cheered. "Whaddya know? We came to a cutely dignified compromise after all."

"I'm just as surprised as you," he teased, unrolling the map. "Okay, so from here…" he trailed off, studying the map's layout, pointing to their current location. "We head north."

"Let's go!" said Poppy. "I'm right behind you." She waved to their newly named companion. "See you later, Ripple."

Sleepy chattering was the answer she got, for Ripple was already on his way back to Dreamland.

The pair of trolls set out on their hike through the valley together. Along the way, Branch held the map in front of him, using it for near constant reference as they navigated the foreign terrain. Whenever they would be faced with a rock or tree root that was difficult to climb over, Branch would go first and help Poppy the rest of the way.

Both of them were a little winded after scaling the mountainside, so they stopped to rest at the entrance to the cave that stood before them. There, Branch traded out the map for a lantern. Earlier on in their hike, he had found a cluster of fireflies in the grass. And after gathering a fistful of the same grass, he placed it inside along with the ones he could catch.

Now as he sat in front of the cave, he held it up, tapping the sides, glad to see they were just as active in here as they had been out in the open.

"How do they breathe in there?" Poppy asked from her spot on the rocky ledge.

"Through all the little holes in the top." Carrying the lantern, he walked over to stand next to Poppy, placing a hand on her back as she stood.

"So this is the place you wanted to show me?"

"What I want to show you is somewhere inside." With his head, he gestured to the cave's entrance.

She took hold of his hand, and together, they went inside.

Branch held the lantern up in front of him, the fireflies giving off a bright enough glow to light their way through the darker passages. He wasn't sure how far into the caves they'd have to go, so he made sure he knew the way they'd come in case he needed to backtrack.

Just as he was starting to wonder if they should turn and go another way, he caught sight of a violet glow coming from a connecting chamber in the cave. He walked ahead, but never loosened his grip on Poppy's hand.

As they stepped into the chamber, Branch's mouth fell open.

Beside him, Poppy gasped aloud, reverence and amazement ablaze in her features. "No way."

Along the cave walls, hanging from the ceiling, and clustered in various places on the floor, were shimmering crystals of every size.

She turned around in circles, looking up at the glittery fragments projecting downward, diagonal, sideways, every direction imaginable.

"These look familiar at all to you?" Branch asked.

Poppy nodded. "Mom's skates…these are the crystals on Mom's skates. You…" She turned to face him, lips parted as she stared in awe, her breathing falling into shallower patterns. "How…how did you…" She never finished.

"This map I've been using belonged to your father," he said, pacing ahead to admire the clusters of crystals up close himself. "After telling me the story about how he found this place, he let me borrow it, so I could bring you here." He set his lantern down on the ground nearby and placed the map beside it.

"But…I don't understand, you said I've been here before."

"Well, if the way he tells the story is true, then you have." A single glance her way told him that her need to know more weighed heavy on her heart. So he continued.

"According to him, the day he found out your mother was going to have you, they made the decision to escape their imprisonment in the tree. So you could have a happier life. And some time between that day and the day you were born, they'd been exploring the tunnels together, to see which ones would lead to safety. And they found this place purely by accident. So yes, in a way, you have been here, but now you get to see it with your very own eyes."

Giving her a chance to absorb the events of the moving tale, Branch searched the walls for the other thing Peppy had told him about. When he found it, he allowed himself a moment of triumph. Quickly taking Poppy by both hands, he led her over to the recess in the cave wall. He pointed to the spot just above a rocky platform, surrounded by crystals. "Before they left, they carved their names on the cave wall. Right here."

Poppy stood in front of the wall, eyes fixed on the carved outline of the heart and the names it held. She lifted her hand and laid it against the tangible proof of her parents' love for one another. That same hand began to tremble.

Branch had stayed back, giving Poppy space to take this all in herself. He couldn't see her face, but he heard her suck in an uneven breath, shoulders hitching as she began to cry.

Branch's heart sank, stomach knotting in remorse. Oh no _…no_ he hadn't meant for this to happen. Had he just ruined everything? Was disaster lying in wait around the corner? What had he done?!

Just then, Poppy spun around…and she was smiling. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she was smiling. She wiped at her tears and the next thing Branch knew, she was running over and had thrown her arms around him in the tightest, warmest hug. He embraced her back, not even thinking twice about it.

"Thank you," she whispered against his shoulder.

"You're crying," he stated dumbly, confused and concerned all at once.

She sniffled and lifted her head. "'Cause I'm happy. You make me so happy. You went to all this trouble, for _me_."

"It wasn't trouble," he protested. "I…I wanted to do this for you. I knew it would mean a lot to you."

She laughed through her tears, wiping them away as others persisted to fall. " _You_ mean a lot to me, Branch. I wish I could put into words how you make me feel…" An intense look of resolve took form in her eyes, a kind that Branch had never seen on her before. Her lips quivered as she drew in another shallow breath. "But I've got a better idea."

She cupped both sides of his face and pulled him in, their lips colliding.

Electricity. It was the very first thing he was cognizant of. Scalding sparks of pure electricity that jolted his mind and brought every racing thought within to a complete halt. Pleasant shivers burst through his frame in a flurry of fireworks. Eyes as wide as basic biology allowed, he gripped her waist as if he'd fall down a chasm to his death if he dared let go. Once his brain broke free of its paralysis and he could understand that yes, this really was happening to him, he shut his eyes and leaned in. But before he could kiss back he felt her withdrawing.

He'd only had a drop from the fountain of sweet fervor and it left him positively parched.

When he opened his eyes once more, she was trying to read him with a careful, curious expression. "…is…this alright?" she whispered.

Was…was it alright? _Was it alright?!_

He didn't breathe a word, but answered by pulling her back in and kissing her with every bit of ardency he had in him. It was shaky, and a little clumsy, but heaven above, it was all he ever wanted. Her lips were so soft. Soft and gentle and warm. Infinitely better than anything his dreams and fantasies could conjure up. He was kissing her, and she was kissing back. She didn't pull away, she held him tighter! The fire she'd ignited in him the other morning on the lake raged now, unrelenting as it burned, searing hot flames intertwined with the electric sparks pulsing around his heart. Heat spread throughout his entire body, spiraling around his core.

He could stand here in this fiery lightning storm for the rest of eternity and that would be just fine with him.

They broke apart, both gasping for air, but still staying as close as they could.

Poppy reached up and gently brushed at something wet that had trailed down his cheek. "Oh Branch..." She gave him another trembling smile. "You too?"

He looked down at the single tear on her fingertip, feeling more threatening to surface, and he began to laugh. Laugh in relief, in elation, in bliss. With a small sniff, he wrapped her in another embrace, resting his nose against her forehead and murmuring her name.

How long they stayed like that, holding one another underneath a subdued violet glow, he couldn't say.

The one thing Branch did know was that he would never, for as long as he lived, forget the day he got his very first taste of forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally did the thing. <3


	6. One Step at a Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick heads up, this chapter's a long-ish one. If you're not big on long chapters, take a break at the end of Branch's POV and pick up with Poppy's later. Each perspective takes up about half of the chapter, so either way you wanna tackle it is alright by me.

The atmosphere surrounding the two trolls on their way back to camp was altogether different than the one felt on their previous hike.

Coy smiles and looks were exchanged, as well as sheepish laughter whenever their arms would accidentally brush.

Branch felt like he'd been colorblind his whole life and could now see the world in vivid clarity for the first time.

Wonderful? That didn't even begin to cover it.

The two walked side by side until they reached their campsite. That was when the guard at his post noticed them. Chattering excitedly, he bounded over, tail whipping left and right.

"Hey Ripple!" Poppy cooed.

"See, I told you we'd be back," said Branch, pushing him away as the creature began to lick his face with a little too much enthusiasm. "Agh hey, cut it out! Yea, I'm glad to see you too. Okay, okay you can stop now."

Ripple chirped at him indignantly, turning to Poppy and giving her a greeting nuzzle. "Awww, he missed us!" she declared, wrapping her arms around the quinlyr's furry neck.

Arms folded across his chest, Branch smirked. "He missed _attention_. Isn't that right?" He approached and gave his pet's furred side a good scratching. Poppy had to untangle herself as Ripple dropped to the ground, rolling over and purring like mad. Paws tucked, he trilled up at Branch, hind leg twitching when the right spot was scratched. "Oh you've got such a hard life, don't you?" Ripple nudged his berry-supplier with a gleeful noise and then flew up to perch on a boulder.

Poppy chortled as she watched him fly away. Then she took hold of Branch's hands, pulling him forward. "So, listen. I know you're not a huge fan of it, but I've got to scrapbook. Or else I'm gonna explode."

"Oh was that your 'precious cargo' you were referring to earlier?" he asked with a teasing arch of his brow.

"You better believe it! And when I'm finished, I have something else to show you."

"Okay. I'll get us a fire started."

In his arms he carried a bundle of sticks that had been gathered on their walk back. After setting them down, he arranged a pile of small stones into a circle and stacked the sticks in the middle. Then he put his newly acquired flint to use. It didn't take him long to get a small flame going. He stoked it, adding kindling gradually, until the fire was large enough to give off a generous amount of heat.

Afterward, he knelt in front of the flickering flames, palms held out to catch the radiating heat. His gaze eventually wandered over to settle on Poppy. She had cast a heart-patterned blanket down, her craft supplies scattered around her as she lounged on her stomach, cutting out pieces of felt.

She caught him spying and smiled. "You wanna try making a page? I've got some extra felt here."

"No thanks, I'm good."

"You sure? It's really fun. I can show you how to use my glitter glue, but I only brought this one tube, so we'd have to share."

He glanced over to where he'd stashed some of his belongings. "Thanks, but I'll leave the scrapbooking to you, I've got something else in mind." He could feel her curious gaze on him as he fetched his journal. Returning to his place in front of the fire, he thumbed through the pages, stopping at the first blank one.

Sneaking a few more glances, he watched Poppy at work…well, at craft. He found himself admiring the unbelievably cute way her nose scrunched up, eyes squinted and lips poking out as she tried to make a precise cut with her bedazzled scissors.

And like the rushing river that flowed just beyond their campsite, the words began to trickle from his mind and onto the paper. He wrote one line, then another, and without fully realizing, he'd filled up half the page.

"There! Done!" Poppy announced. She sprinted over and cozied up beside him. Meanwhile, Branch fumbled to quickly shut his journal and set it aside.

"And what were _you_ working on there?"

"Err, it's nothing."

She smirked. "At it again with the fibbing, huh? Come on, Branch, you're better than that."

That made him give a halfhearted snort. "It's a poem."

"Oh! Can I read it?"

"It's…not finished yet."

"Well when it's finished, could I? Or you could read it to me."

"We'll see." Smiling, his gaze lowered to the scrapbook she hugged to her chest. "You gonna show me your final product there? Since yours _is_ finished?"

"Yep! But first, you have to close your eyes."

Now he was wary. "It's not gonna spray glitter in my face, is it?"

She snickered and shook her head. "No, no surprise effects. I did use glitter, but not for that. Promise. Now close 'em."

He did as she asked, wondering what she'd come up with this time that would warrant the 'wait-and-see' approach.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

So he did, gaze falling onto a very heartwarming sight. On the page she'd turned to was the scene that had played out earlier that evening. Cave walls and crystals made of felt and shimmery material served as the background, each individual crystal outlined in glitter. And in the center of the page: a felt version of Branch holding a pink felt Poppy in his arms, their lips and limbs intertwined.

With his finger, Branch carefully traced the edges of their scrapbook counterparts, following the outline of their hair and each indentation of their embracing figures. He looked over at Poppy, who was smiling softly at him in return.

"I wasn't about to pass on a chance to scrapbook our first kiss. It was way too special not to. Oh, and for a small added touch…" She turned a wheel built in to the side of the page, altering the rocky scenery so that a trio of shimmering hearts appeared above the pair of trolls as they kissed.

She leaned forward. "Soooo…you like it?"

He was still tracing various parts of the detailed scrapbook page when he answered in a quiet voice. "I love it."

"Yay!" she squealed. She shut the scrapbook, set it down by her feet, and slipped her arms around him in a hug, beaming brightly.

He drew her in and held her close, exhaling in a contented hum as he rested his cheek atop her head.

"I'd really like to see that poem when you're done writing it."

"If it's worthy of sharing, I'll let you be the first to give it a listen. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Reaching down, he took hold of her hand, their fingers lacing.

They fell silent then, listening to the crackle of the fire and watching the embers float up and vanish amongst the smoke.

Poppy was the first to break the silence a few minutes later. "Branch?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering…what does this make us now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like…are we, you know…dating now?"

He felt a light frown tug at his lips. "I…don't know. I'm not really sure how this works, to be honest…"

"Well, is that something you'd want? Because I do."

"Yes," he said, barely giving her a chance to finish her sentence. "Yes, absolutely."

A brilliant blush rushed to her cheeks, eyes lidded, her magenta gaze fixed on him. "Then ask me."

Oh.

Oh, she was actually going to _make_ him do it. How had he not seen that coming?

Though he had to admit, it was a justified form of payback, and well deserved.

"Uh…o-okay…" He shifted, unlooping his arm from around her so he could hold both of her hands in his. He licked his lips as they'd become very dry all of a sudden, and he tried, so very hard, to ignore the unsteady pounding of his heart. She'd just told him she wanted this, why was he so nervous?

"Poppy?"

"Yes, Branch?" She asked in a husky voice as she batted her lashes, because naturally, she would get a kick out of making this that much harder for him. Damn that cheeky, clever, incredible girl.

"Will y-…" His voice died in his throat and he took a deep breath, readying for a second attempt. He squeezed her hands and kept his gaze locked on hers. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh I'd love to, Branch." She spoke in that same husky voice, but he could hear the delight breaking through, could see it in the smile so wide it had those adorable dimples forming on her cheeks.

He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until he blew it out in a lengthy huff, shoulders dropping as his whole frame went lax.

Relieved, he brought her left hand to his lips and placed a warm kiss on her knuckles. He'd been rather pleased to see the blush on her cheeks deepening in response. A lovely added bonus.

"Did you really think I was going to say no?"

"I was really hoping you wouldn't."

She gently rubbed her nose against his. "You silly, handsome troll."

He crinkled his nose from the affectionate contact. "Never thought someone would use those two words to describe me."

She shrugged. "First time for everything."

He was about to wrap his arms around her again but stopped. "Hey, wasn't there something else you wanted to show me?"

"Oh! Yes, almost forgot." She retrieved her scrapbook again, turning to the back cover and pulling out a sheet of paper. "I was talking to Satin and Chenille the other day and I asked if they could help me make a dress I could wear when I skate my routine. We started tossing ideas back and forth, and this is what we came up with."

Branch took the paper from her, studying the image on it. The dress had a scheme consisting of two basic colors. The bodice was depicted in a rather pretty shade of lavender. From shoulder to forearm, the sleeves were lavender as well. Then they transitioned to a light powder blue that flared out but gathered to cuffed sleeves at the wrist. The neckline was a circular band covered in iridescent jewels that trailed down the front of the bodice in a triangular shape. The cuff of each sleeve was adorned in this same type of jewel.

The skirt appeared to be constructed using strips of fabric resembling flower petals. They started out in the powdery blue color and then smoothly blended back into lavender three-quarters of the way down, the tips coated in what looked like white glitter.

"What do you think?"

His head tilted to one side, brow pinched as he scrutinized each detail individually. "It would need to allow for enough aerodynamics that you could pull off your jumps without added complication, so as long as it ticks that box, I think it's great."

"Yea I know being able to move in it is important, but I was asking more about the look itself. Do you think I can pull off the dress?"

"O-oh. Well yea, sure. I mean, this is just a drawing, so it's hard to imagine what it would look like on you, but I think you could certainly do it justice. You look great in just about anything."

"You're not just saying that because I said yes to being your girlfriend, are you?"

"No," he chuckled. "I mean it. Honestly, I think you looked great even when you were wearing that giant Sweet Beet costume for that dance party you threw last month…what was it called? _Drop the Beet, That's My Jam._ Yea, that was the one."

"Okay, now I _know_ you're lying."

"I am not. I thought the party was kind of ridiculous, but I did like the costume. Red's very becoming on you."

After carefully storing the sketch back inside her scrapbook, she turned and lunged for him, hands first. "You take that back, that party was my some of my best work!"

He caught her hands and gave a hearty laugh, gently wrestling with her. "I do recall a lot of trolls going crazy over the beet jam, dubbing it their new favorite food topping. But the whole idea was lacking in the creative department for me. And some of those decorations looked like they may have been recycled, if I'm not mistaken."

Her eyes narrowed as she flashed a wicked look. "Ooh you're gonna be sorry you said that. You better take it back, before I make you."

He narrowed his eyes right back and offered an impish little smirk of his own. "Never," he said in a near whisper.

The sound of their laughter mingled as they playfully shoved at each other. Eventually, they both fell off the rock they'd been sitting on, flipping and tumbling onto the ground. Their fun little wrestling match concluded with the pair lying on their sides, facing each other and both laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

"You're a formidable opponent," said Branch, holding his stomach as he fell victim to another round of laughter. He took in a few deep inhales of air, waiting for his breathing to level back out before he spoke again. "I guess I can take it back."

"No," she panted, grinning and shaking her head, her features tinted red from the fire's light, reminding him how the color was, indeed, so very becoming on her. "No, you know what? I agree. Maybe next time we have a food-centered party, I'll consult you to help me plan it out."

"Oh? And what makes you think you could persuade me to take on such a project so easily?"

"I have my ways. I can be _very_ persuasive when I wanna be."

Intrigued, he raised his eyebrows. "Really now?"

She nodded and curved one hand against his cheek, sliding it down, letting each finger just barely graze his jawline. Whatever further actions she had in mind were ceased, however, by her growling stomach. The sound made her freeze up immediately before she burst into shrill giggling, and it had Branch laughing right along with her.

"How about I fix us something to eat?" he suggested as he stood and brushed himself off. "And then maybe afterwards, you can give a go at 'persuading' me again."

She nodded, shaking dirt off her dress. "Okay. It's your fault, though. All this talk of food is making me hungry."

"I take full responsibility," he jested with a grin, helping her get cozy in front of the fire again.

The two enjoyed a delicious dinner, the main course prepared over the fire. Poppy provided dessert from her collection of confectionary treats she'd brought for the trip. They ended their meal sharing a roasted marshtato, and afterward, something overhead had Poppy gasping and pointing up. "Branch! Look!"

Swallowing the last morsel of marshtato, he picked his head up in time to see a shooting star zip across the sky.

At his side, Poppy had closed her eyes and clasped her hands together.

"Are you making a wish?" he guessed.

She peeked over at him, lowering her hands. "I was, yes. And don't even think about asking me what I wished for. I really want this one to come true." She leaned against him. "Did you make one too?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because I highly doubt a star cares about my wants and needs."

"You might be surprised."

Life had already thrown many a surprise at him already, that much was certain. Maybe this time, she knew something that he didn't.

"But it's too late…the star's gone now."

"Doesn't matter. You can still make one. C'mon, what do you have to lose?"

He felt a little awkward, but nonetheless, he bowed his head, eyes slipping shut…and he wished. And when he'd finished, the first thing he saw was Poppy wandering over to stand in the middle of their campsite, staring up at the night sky with a dreamy smile.

He came over to stand next to her, gaze sweeping over what had to be thousands of glimmering stars against an endless sea of black.

"Made your wish?" she asked.

"I did."

She nodded, still staring up at the sky. "Good."

"It's a really beautiful night," he noted.

"Isn't it?" she agreed with an awestruck sigh.

Branch could tell there was something more she wanted to say. He'd gotten accustomed to reading her as of late. But ever the patient troll, he stood quietly and waited until she glanced his way once more.

"I've always wanted to share a dance with someone under the stars. I've never done it, but I've wanted to for a long time."

"Never?" That came as quite a shock to him. No one had ever swept her off her feet under the light of the moon? As in, ever?

She shook her head.

"We can make that happen right now. If you want."

"Really?" she asked, her voice carrying an excited cadence. But her thrill quickly faded to disappointment, eyes cast down. "Oh, I just remembered…we don't have any music."

"Sure we do. Here, I'll lead and you follow me." He paced backward a few steps, looking around to make sure they had enough room. Then he extended his hand to her. "Poppy? May I have this dance?"

Her eyes were set ablaze as she accepted his hand, nodding with an exuberant smile that made his heart skitter.

Branch pulled Poppy towards him, holding his arm out parallel to the ground, grasping her right hand with his left. His other hand came to rest on her shoulder blade.

Guiding her to take step back as he stepped forward, he led them both into a series of slow circles. As they stepped and turned, he held her gaze, and began to sing.

_In your arms_

_I find the courage_

_In your arms_

_I gather strength_

He brought her closer, into a position that was less proper and more intimate, their bodies pressed flush against one another as he touched his forehead to hers.

_Have you heard?_

_Have I told you?_

_I just want to hold you._

_Grow old with you in my arms._

He felt her leaning into him, her lips parted and eyes heavily lidded.

He led them into another slow, graceful circle, Poppy laying her head on his chest and voicing a happy sound as he spun them both into one smooth rotation, then another.

_In your arms_

_I hide no secrets_

_In your arms_

_I feel no fear._

_There is something so right_

_With you here tonight_

_When I'm holding you in-_

_My whole world starts to spin_

_When I'm holding you in my arms_

The two stepped and circled, traveling around the border of their little campsite. Gently, Branch spun his dance partner out. But instead of pulling her back in, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, the edge of his nose gliding over the junction of her neck and shoulder. He breathed a laugh as he felt her shiver in his hold. When she'd recovered, Poppy joined in:

_If this is a dream,_

_Don't wake me._

_If I give myself,_

_Just take me._

Coaxing her to turn back around to face him, he lifted her up. Her arms poised on either side of her head, fingers outstretched, she reached straight up to the sky. As he lowered her and set her back on her feet, they both sang.

_With my eyes, I feel you_

_With every breath, reveal you_

_My everything_

_There is nothing more._

He tenderly caressed her cheek, her head lulling into his touch. With small measured movements, he guided them back into a basic box step, but it wasn't the gliding waltz it had been before. Now it was a slow dance. Very relaxed, very simple, and edging right towards amorous, his arms around her waist and hers linked around his neck. Their feet didn't move in true steps anymore so much as they languidly dragged against the earth, the pair enveloped in the fire's warmth as they swayed back and forth.

_You are all that I feel_

_There is nothing more real_

_When I'm holding you_

_In my arms_

He crooned the last verse and then dipped her low, mesmerized by the reflection of countless stars shining in striking pools of magenta.

"How was that?" he asked. "For your first dance under the stars? Meet your expectations?"

She shook her head very slowly, eyes still half-lidded. "No…it completely exceeded them. I had no idea you could dance like that."

He chuckled. "We've got a lot to learn about each other."

"We really do."

A deafening thunderclap boomed, causing them both to jump in fright and cling to each other tightly.

They had been so lost in their own little world, they hadn't seen the storm closing in.

The two scrambled to pick up all their belongings and safely store them in their tents. With that taken care of, all that was left was to retreat into said tents to wait out the rain.

Poppy looked from her tent to Branch's, worrying her lip and looking terribly conflicted.

And Branch understood, for he too felt this confliction. Their relationship had evolved into something much deeper tonight, and they both knew it. They'd just shared the most romantic evening, and now they were supposed to wave and say good night from afar, like good buddies hanging out?

That was the last thing he wanted, and Poppy didn't look like she wanted it either.

He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Do you, uh, want to—"

"Of course I do!" she answered in a rush. A raindrop fell down with a _splat_ and nearly drenched the pink troll. She shrieked, pushing him towards his tent. "Hurry, we're gonna get soaked!"

Branch took her by the wrist and they ran through the falling rain. Once he reached the tent, he pushed the thick leaves out of the way, helping her in and hastily following.

He sighed, shaking excess water from his hair as he used a piece of hanging vine to thread both leaves back together, and used a second one to really secure them in place. "That should do the trick. Now we'll be dry."

Poppy had made herself busy wiggling under the blanket of the pallet he'd laid out. "Wow, your blanket's almost as soft as mine! That's insane."

He gave a look of mock offense. "What? Just 'cause I like to rough it doesn't mean I deny myself comfortable sleeping conditions when I camp."

She snorted, settling into his pallet with a contented hum. "Got my approval." She shook her hair about. The dry strands stood up, while the wet pieces lay limp and curled downward by her face. "I really appreciate you making a tent for me, even though I'm not using it."

He shrugged indifferently. "It's not like the work was without its reward."

She jumped suddenly at another loud thunderclap, gripping the blanket with a faint whimper. "Is Ripple gonna be okay out there?"

"Oh yea, he'll be fine. He's got that little shelter I set up for him, and if that's not enough, there's plenty of roots and bushes nearby to hide under. Remember he calls the outside world home."

"Yea…"

Aware that she really did seem troubled, his tone softened. "I'm sure he's found a place to stay warm until the rain stops. Don't worry."

"I hope so."

Branch knelt down and slid in beside her. His ears twitched to the sound of her teeth chattering as she shivered. "C'mere," he said, gently pulling her to him, arms hugged around her middle. He rubbed his hands along her arms until her shivering subsided. Then his arms went right back around her waist as he let his forehead rest against hers.

"Branch? Are you…snuggling me?"

"You sound shocked."

"Well I just thought…you told me it's not for you!"

"I'm trying to keep an open mind."

She made a pleased sound akin to a squeal, burrowing into his chest. "The village survivalist has given the art of snuggling a try. I'm so proud!"

"Alright, ease up." His grin leveled out, mouth falling open and eyes rolling back, closing with a shuddering breath as delicate fingers sifted through the hair at the base of his head. It had the most pleasant of tingles surging down his arms and legs.

"Is this okay?" she asked. "If you don't want me to touch your hair, just tell me and I'll stop."

Branch frowned. Oh Poppy. Sweet, wonderful Poppy. So concerned with what others wanted. Why was she so good? "You wouldn't really be that cruel, would you?"

Her breathy laughter felt blessedly warm against his neck. Drowsiness set in fast as she kept running her fingers through his hair. How long had it been, since someone had done that?

Decades. But somehow, it had felt even longer.

He huffed and turned his head, pressing his nose to her shoulder as her hands rested on his upper back.

"Uh-huh, what did I tell ya?" she sang proudly. "Snuggling's great, isn't it?"

"It is," he murmured, allowing himself a happy little moan. "It really is."

She laughed again, lightly brushing her nose across the spot under his chin. "Told yooou."

He reached up and fondly combed her bangs back, thumb stroking a sparkly cheek in a very gentle manner. "Although, it might just be that I like it because it's you, and it's your arms that are around me."

"Mmmm, well either way, for someone who doesn't think much of snuggling, you're very good at it." With a contented smile, she nuzzled into his neck. "You're an amazing dance partner too," she added, yawning.

Chuckling, he languidly slid his hand across her back, caressing it in soothing strokes. "Thank you. It helps tremendously, when the girl dancing with you is as beautiful as you are."

She stared up at him with wide eyes. "You think I'm beautiful?"

He blinked. "I…thought you knew that already."

With her fingertip, she traced the edges of his collarbone. "You've never said it before," she whispered.

Clearly, this was a matter in need of his full attention, so he shifted and propped himself up on an elbow so he could look at her directly. "Poppy, I find you so beautiful that for years it physically broke my heart."

"Broke your heart?"

"Well, yea. I mean I didn't actually think that someone like you would ever want…someone…like me."

Her voice got even softer, so soft that it was only thanks to his keen ears that he even caught it. "Why would you think that?"

"Because…" He paused to gather his thoughts, and she lay beside him, looking extremely invested in what he had to say. "Your soul gives off one of the brightest and warmest lights I've ever reveled in. Even when you were younger. You were always so kind and caring. Always looking out for your friends, wanting everyone to be happy. And I was this…this ugly little grey blemish, consumed by anger and sadness, things any sane troll would shy away from. I was a shadow, and shadows know better than to stand next to light. They stay back, and away, where they belong." Lips forming a tight line, he began to lightly trail his finger up and down her forearm. "I think…aside from being afraid that the Bergens would find us again, maybe that was another reason I was so distant. From everyone, but from you especially." He slid two fingers along her arm now, grateful for how the simple touch of her skin kept him grounded. "If I never put myself in a position where I could actually tell you how you made me feel, then I could never be scorned for it. I wouldn't be laughed out of the village for telling the princess how endlessly enchanting I found her, and how I adored every song she sang and every invitation she crafted and hand-delivered to me." He swallowed down a pesky lump trying to set up shop in his throat and took a breath before he continued. "So keeping my distance was the most feasible option. It wasn't easier, and it hurt. A lot. But it was the best way my younger self knew to guard a heart littered with scars. So…to answer your question, yes, I think you are very, very beautiful, Poppy. Always have. Only now it's a beauty I appreciate for vastly different reasons."

To his surprise, she looked upset. Her lips parted and she moved to kneel at his side. He thought she was about to say something, but all she did was wrap her arms tightly around him, and remained quiet, the only sounds to enter his ears being their steady breathing and the falling rain outside their tent.

"I'm so glad you told me that," she mumbled after a lengthy minute of silence. Her voice sounded so meek at first, but it quickly garnered a peculiar intensity with what followed as she gripped his arms. "But don't you _ever_ call yourself ugly again. Okay? Promise me you won't. Because you're not, and you never were. You were unhappy, and lonely and confused. But you've been able to rise above that. Because you're strong. You're one of the strongest trolls I've ever known, Branch." Boldly, she pressed her palm to his chest. "Having scars doesn't make you ugly, it just shows the world how strong you are. And this heart right here, is beautiful, not despite its scars, but because of who they've helped you become." She moved her palm so she could press her lips to the spot directly over his heart. "I don't ever want you to think you're not enough, ever again. You're worth so much more than you think. You're not a shadow, you have light to give too, and it's a wonderful light. You just can't see it." She cupped his face in her hands, and he could swear her eyes looked like they were about to mist up. "Now _promise me_."

He didn't think he could possibly love her any more than he already did, but there she went again, proving him wrong. Maybe being wrong wasn't always such a bad thing after all.

"Alright, I promise," he whispered. He brought her closer and ran his nose across her temple. "Now, could I seal that promise with a kiss good night?"

She scoffed but was grinning despite it. "…really? You're seriously asking me if it's okay to give me a kiss?"

"I'm just making sure," he answered, tone speared by a swell of nerves.

She grinned, their noses touching as she nodded. "Of course you can."

Slipping his arms up to loop them around her neck, he tilted his head, closing his eyes as their lips met in another spellbinding kiss. And in that instant all nervousness dissipated and he was gone, diving head first into a freefall and plunging deep into the waters of euphoria.

Only two kisses in and he was already addicted. And he thought he was in trouble before…he didn't have a clue.

They parted, and Poppy nestled herself against his side with a blissful little sigh, laying her head on his chest after he'd stretched out on his back.

"You don't need to ask me," she told him. "If you ever want to, even if it's just because, the answer is yes, and it's always yes."

"That's really good to know. And same goes for you."

She smiled, pillowing her cheek against his chest. "Good night, Branch."

"Good night, Poppy," he answered. Such a phrase he'd only used once before, and this time, it was spoken in tenderness and undisputable sincerity.

One arm loosely hugged around her, he began to drift off to the pattering rain outside. Right before he gave in to his mind and body's need for rest, three more little words tumbled out into the open.

"My beautiful angel."

And then sleep lured him under.

[][][]

A boyfriend.

She had a boyfriend!

It was practically all Poppy could think about upon waking the next morning. She sat up with a squeaky yawn, stretching. And right in mid-stretch, she stopped, hit by a wave of giddiness as thoughts of last night started coming back to her. Now she couldn't stop smiling.

Branch, all through his own doing, had devised a big plan and took her out on this stirring getaway trip, shedding light on a touching piece of her family history.

And then, after asking if she'd be his girlfriend, in a way that was so genuine that she didn't foresee getting over it any time soon, he gave the young queen her first dance beneath the stars. And not a typical sort of dancing trolls engage in on any given day either. This had been no casual two-step. Not at all. Branch, the ever guarded and cautious troll, had held her in those delightfully strong arms of his and led her through a slow dance that was easily the most romantic one she'd ever shared with anyone.

That alone would have been enough for her, but then he went the extra mile and serenaded her all throughout. In that golden voice. One sweet as honey and soft as silk. Resonating with such devotion that her knees had come close to buckling by the second verse.

And for the cherry on top, they'd fallen asleep snuggled together in his tent… _their_ tent. Semantics didn't matter, she'd fallen asleep curled up on Branch's chest. That's how her night had ended.

To think, all of this had unfolded because Branch thought she needed a little help figuring out what was serving as her motivation with this whole ice skating tradition.

It was rousing a desire within her to turn something else into a tradition too. With him at her side.

But she'd need to ask him first, and she couldn't do that right now, because right now, he was still snoozing away beside her.

As she watched him sleep, she lay on her side of the pallet, mapping out every square inch of his handsome face. She began at the thick, dark eyebrows that would occasionally pinch up and then smooth out as he would relax again. Down to the light purple nose sitting just below, the chiseled jawline and deep creases that lined his cheeks. Settling after on his cute little mouth. Out of which had come everything from stern reminders to be careful, to playful teases, to poetic professions and affectionate compliments, to beautiful lyrics, sung just for her.

Lips didn't just create words and lyrics, though. They could ignite passion too. Something she felt with every fiber of her excitable being as he kissed her. The mere memory of it had her blushing like mad now, her face growing unbearably hot.

She wondered if she'd been his first kiss. He'd kept his distance for so long, but he did come out into the open from time to time. Usually to express his fear that the Bergens would find them and everyone needed to stay hidden and quiet. Other than that, he was hardly ever around.

Still, she hoped, even if she hadn't been the only one, that she could be his one and only from here on out.

Only when Branch had started to stir did her reverie dissolve.

Mumbling something incoherent, he took a deep breath through his nose as his eyes cracked open.

He blinked, scrubbing at his eyes with the heel of his hand. His gaze lifted and when their eyes met, she smiled.

"Hey there," she said in quiet sing-song. "Good morning."

"Hi," he whispered back, looking all around, but did so slowly, moving the way a timid critter does when it first ventures out of its den.

He laid his head against the pillow and had gotten so quiet that she thought he was surely about to fall back asleep. And then he called her name.

"Poppy?"

"Yes?"

He stared up at the tent's leafy ceiling. "Did…all of that last night…actually happen?"

"All of what?" Yea right, no way was he getting off _that_ easy. He'd have to be a lot more specific.

"The um…" He picked his hand up, moving it in small circular motions. "The kissing, and the dancing…"

She nodded. "And you asking me if I'd be your girlfriend."

His hand fell back at his side. "And you said yes." It came out in a low, breathy whisper, like he couldn't believe his own words.

Poppy nodded again. "And I said yes," she repeated softly.

He continued to stare off into space. "Wow…"

"Wow what?"

He hooked an arm around her waist, bringing her to him. "Wow, reality is finally a breathtaking reflection of my wildest dreams."

Her grin widened as he touched his lips to her forehead. "Well, what would you like to spend this day's reality doing? Got anything in mind?"

"Nope." His lips pressed a feather-light trail from her forehead down to the base of her ear. "I'd be perfectly content to stay right here all day."

She sat up with a slight scoff. "Ugh, not me. Come on Branch, we can't just lay around, not when there's a great big world waiting just outside." She fought against the knotted vines, untying them and pushing the leaves apart. "The rain's all gone and the sun is out! Let's go explore! And we can take stuff for a picnic, I bet we can find a really pretty spot somewhere close by."

"Long as you're here, I've got all the pretty I need."

"Braaaanch!" she drawled out in an almost-whine.

"Okay, okay," he laughed. "We should probably bring our pal along though, to cover more ground, and in case we need a quick escape."

She poked her head outside of the tent. "Ripple!" she called. "Hey Ripple! You wanna take us out for a picnic?"

The quinlyr had dashed over to her in record time. He drummed his front paws on the ground, tickling her with his nose and sniffing at her hair.

"Think that's as close to a yes as you're gonna get," said Branch.

"I'll take it!" She came back over to Branch's side so she could hug him, sliding a hand down his cheek, fingers slipping into his hair. "And thank you for the compliment, that didn't go unnoticed."

He tipped his head back, a moan already building in his throat. "See, you keep doing that and my head's gonna hit the pillow again in a good five seconds, and I'll bring you right back down with me when I go."

"No!" she squealed, grabbing him by his wrists and tugging him into a more upward position. "Come on, up we go, up up up! I will not let you sleep this day away."

He grumbled, but the noise held no malice. With a stretch and a smirk, he surrendered, nosing into her neck once he was back on his feet. "You're lucky I like you."

She tittered from the tingles coursing under her skin and supplied him a coquettish little wink. "Don't I know it."

[]

On the back of their feathered furry friend, Branch and Poppy took an aerial tour through the valley, each one pointing out sights that caught their eye. And parts deemed safe enough by Branch were visited, both taking in all the wonder the entrancing valley had to offer. Poppy took the time to befriend a group of locals as well. She even got some conversation out of them, though she couldn't actually what they said, as it was all clicking sounds and buzzing. But that didn't change anything. A friend was a friend, no matter what language they spoke.

For their picnic spot, they'd chosen a patch of moss growing over a bay of roots. The tree they nourished stood on a grassy hill that overlooked a picturesque meadow full of wildflowers.

Poppy brought her blanket. They set it out, along with what they'd packed in a basket. The two munched on acorn salad, blackberry cream puffs, and shared a frittata that Branch had whipped up earlier with the aid of his trusty frying pan.

Afterward, they rested, watching Ripple dive through the tall grass below as he dashed after butterflies and other creepy-crawlies roaming the meadow floor.

"He's very dedicated to the game of chase," Poppy joked.

"Mhm," Branch agreed, laying on his back and placing his hands behind his head. "His energy and optimism encompass a tale with no end. Reminds me of someone else I know." He glanced her way.

She held his gaze for a moment, before her own strayed to the scenic bed of flowers beyond their picnic perch. And the longer she stared, the more lost in thought she became.

She jumped suddenly at the feeling of fingers prodding at her hip and looked down. He was staring intently at her, an inquiring furrow in his brow.

"You contemplating the meaning of life over there?"

She grinned. "No, not exactly…but I _was_ thinking…"

"Figures, you were so quiet over there. What's on your mind?"

"Well…I um, wanted to ask you…" Pushing a strand of her hair back, she trailed off, biting her lip hard enough that she hurt herself.

He squeezed her hip with one of his large but gentle hands. "Ask me what?" he encouraged.

She toyed with the hem of her dress a moment, and then she came right out with it.

"Do you wanna have kids, Branch?"

When he didn't say anything, she glanced over at him. The cerulean troll looked like he was choking. Eyes wide in realization, she threw her hands up. "Oh gosh, not now, I didn't mean right now!"

He sighed sharply and gripped his chest. "Geez Poppy, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry…" Her lips pressed together in a tight line as she continued to fiddle with her dress, finally smoothing out the skirt and leaving it be. "I meant, you know…one day?" Her eyes fell to her lap. "I know it's probably way, _way_ too early to be talking about this with you, but I was just thinking about Mom's tradition, and then hearing about how my parents found this place and carved their names on that cave wall…and I had this crazy idea to turn that into a tradition too. But I'd really like to honor it in the same sort of way they did. You know, minus the whole being imprisoned part."

Still he didn't answer, staring up at the rolling clouds in pensive silence.

Her head dropped as a pang of remorse struck her in the heart. "It's okay, I get it if you don't. Really. It was too soon to ask you, I'm sorry I brought it up. Forget I asked, okay?"

"No, it's not…" He shook his head. "It's not…like I haven't thought about it, and it's not like it's something I wouldn't want…"

Moving to lie on her side, the pink troll frowned. "Okay…so you do want kids one day…or you don't?" He was being so vague and it was killing her! But she'd never get an answer if she pried any further.

_Cut him some slack!_ she mentally chided herself. _You two haven't even officially been an item for a full day yet and you're bringing up wanting kids. Knock it off, you're gonna scare the poor guy right back into his bunker!_

And she really, really didn't want to do that, so she tried to tread carefully. Because as much as she didn't want to scare him away, she desperately wanted to know where he stood on the matter.

He heaved a deep sigh. "I dunno, Poppy…something tells me I wouldn't make the greatest parent. I mean, based on my stellar track record," he deadpanned. "With kids and other trolls in general."

"You're getting better every day." She reached out and rubbed his arm. "You have to stop being so hard on yourself. We don't hold anything against you from before, and you shouldn't hold anything against yourself either. Unless it's me."

An impressed grin crossed his face. "When did you get so witty?"

"You're rubbing off on me?" she guessed. "But hey, could I maybe switch it up just a little bit and ask you something else that's personal?"

"Mm, depends on what you want to know."

"Okay, but before I ask about what I want to know, I want _you_ to know that if you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I just…" She shrugged. "I want to know you better."

"…okay…"

"Okay…tell me about your parents? What were they like?"

He fell eerily still and quiet, and Poppy was a millisecond away from throwing in the conversational towel completely.

Until…

"There was no one in the world like them. No one. They loved life. Adored it, actaully. Loved each other, so much. Loved me too. Told me all the time. We spent every single day together. And Grandma was always right there with us. Back then, fun and laughter were things had daily. We would play games, set up baking experiments, build blanket forts and spend hours on end in the world of pretend. You name it, we did it." He was far away now, gaze unfocused as he went on. "My dad was my hero. He taught me how to dance. Taught me about the constellations too. Stargazing was his favorite hobby, did it all the time. And Mom, she was like our own little family doctor; she always had a remedy for any ailment in existence. Cold, stomachache, fever, whatever it was, rest assured she'd have something in her medicine cabinet that would help in one way or another. Her hair smelled so sweet and I loved to take naps in it. She had the softest skin too, could never get enough of her hugs. Dad gave great hugs too, but he didn't hug as much as he liked to tickle me. And he showed no mercy. Always kept at it until I would almost pass out from thrashing nonstop in his grip. They would take turns cooking meals, dancing with each other in the kitchen while the most wonderful smells filled the whole pod. Then, every night at bedtime, they would tuck me in with a story or a song. Sometimes both. And if Grandma was still awake, she'd be part of our little ritual too."

Poppy had rolled onto her stomach, chin resting between her palms, absorbing every word like her life depended on it. "What was your dad's name?"

"Birch."

"And your mom's?"

"Juniper."

"Ohhh that's so beautiful," she whispered.

"Yea. They named me after her. Dad's name offered no inspiration. None whatsoever."

Poppy slapped a palm to her mouth and snorted. "Of course. That's obvious."

Branch smiled back at her. "Dad was a great teacher too. He didn't just teach me how to dance and point out pictures made of stars, he also taught me how to swim in the summer, and ice skate in the winter. And mom was usually right there, cheering me on…" His smile faded slowly but surely. "I was young when they were taken, but not so young that I don't remember them."

"And would you say that they were good parents?"

"The best parents a troll could ask for. Without a doubt."

Poppy beamed. "Then I don't think you have anything to worry about." She traced patterns on the blanket beneath them. "I don't really remember much of anything about my mom before she was taken. But I do remember this one song. It was so pretty. I don't know the words but the melody stayed with me. I think it was some kind of lullaby?" Her shoulders lifted in a small shrug. "I can't really remember what she looked like either, but I know she was beautiful. And that she loved me. And that's what comes to mind when I think about her. Hearing that melody, and just being all bundled up in this big blanket of love." She wrapped both her hands around his. "Sounds like, despite the scary circumstance surrounding life in the tree, our upbringings were made of some pretty great stuff."

He gazed down at her, that faraway look still in his eyes as he nodded. "Yea…"

With a low hum, she touched her cheek to his hand. "Thank you for telling me, it's so nice, getting to know you more."

" _You_." He gave her nose a light poke, narrowing his eyes. "You tricked me. You invited me out for an interrogation and dressed it up as a picnic. I should've known."

"Oh come on, I'm not that devious. And you know what, I don't even need to have an answer right now. We can stick a bookmark in this little family discussion and talk about it another time, when and if you feel up to it. We'll have all the time in the world to talk about those kinds of things later on."

"That would be great," he said, physically relaxing before her eyes. "My main focus right now is helping you get your big routine polished and completed. And I think, to tell you the truth, what would work best for me, is if we could just take this whole 'us' thing one step at a time?"

"Kind of like a dance?"

He laughed, and it gave way to one of his heart-stopping smiles. "Kind of like a dance, yea."

His smile was such a contagious thing, and had her offering one just as big in return. "Sure. That would be just fine with me."

"Thank you."

She patted his hand with another chipper hum and hopped up, setting to work picking things up and placing them back in the basket. "I guess we should probably get going soon, if we want to get back home before dark."

"Probably." He got to his feet and helped her tidy up. Once they were finished, he rested his hands on her hips, enticing her forward. "Hey. I want you to know, this has been one of the most memorable weekends of my entire life."

Poppy was brimming with joy at that. "Mine too," she said, her arms wound loosely around his neck. "I'm never gonna forget it. I just hate that it's almost over…

"We'll just have to take more getaway trips like this. You, me, and the berry-eating butterfly-chaser over there."

She was biting that lip of hers again, nodding vigorously in elation. "Yes please."

[]

They'd made a final stop at camp to gather everything they'd need to bring back home with them. Poppy had taken one last look at the breathtaking valley, making an unspoken vow to return one day.

Then they were on their way, flying through the clouds, heading back to Troll Village.

Branch had put on his coat and boots and insisted she do the same. And boy was she glad she'd listened to him, for when they made it back, they were welcomed by the harshest sting of unspeakably frigid winds.

"I'd almost forgotten how cold winter is." Seized by a shiver, Poppy yanked her earmuffs from her backpack and pulled them on.

"Wish I could forget," Branch bemoaned with a scowl, tying his scarf around his neck.

"You look so handsome in your coat though."

"Yea?" After hopping down onto the snowy ground, he fixed the collar, smoothing it down. "Think I could turn some heads in one of the twins' fashion shows?"

"Oh I know you could."

He pointed at her with an amused smirk. "Don't you get any ideas."

She couldn't hold her laugh in as he helped her down. Snow crunched under her boots as she walked around to stand in front of the quinlyr. When the animal lowered his head, she reached up and petted his ears. "Thanks for taking me and Branch on our little trip, Ripple."

Ripple purred, nuzzling against her.

"Yea I just might keep you around," Branch teased, patting the creature's jaw. Then he looked to Poppy. "So, what's on your agenda today?"

"I have to find Smidge, make sure nothing got destroyed or burned down while I was gone. Probably help with any cleaning up that needs to be done, or decorating for the next party. And I'm dying to get back out on the ice. But I'm sure you've got some stuff that needs to be taken care of too?"

"Yea," he nodded. "I've got some chores to see to. Gotta stock my bunker with more firewood, make sure the pipes aren't frozen or leaking, clean the ashes out of the fireplace, make dinner, oh and shovel snow off the lift so I can even get inside in the first place."

"That's quite a list. I should let you get to it, and I need to head back to the village. But um, about practice, could we start back up tomorrow? I know we normally meet in the morning, but I'm supposed to have breakfast with Suki, and afterward I'm going to meet up with Guy, he has some ideas he wants to run by me for Biggie's birthday, and then Hazel's quinceanhaira is tomorrow afternoon, and I promised her mom I'd be there to say something for the toast, and help pass out favors."

He hummed in thought. "We could practice after the party?"

"Okay, great! There's always a fancy dinner after the toast, so I could leave as soon we finish up with that."

"So, after dinner then. How about sunset? It'll get dark on us quick, but we'd at least have some time to work on your axel."

"That sounds perfect! That's not gonna be too late for you is it?"

"Nah, not at all."

"Awesome! So then I'll see you at the lakeside, tomorrow at sunset."

"At sunset," he answered with a nod.

"Okay!" She wrapped him in one last hug. "Thank you again, for everything."

"Don't mention it. I had a really great time."

She gazed up at him and tapped him on the nose. "I'll miss you," she murmured. "You gonna miss me?"

"Trust me Poppy, I'll have a hard time thinking coherently until I see you again."

Her lips were on his then, and she smiled into the kiss, feeling his arms slip around her and hold her tight. And listening to way his breath hitched when her teeth slid against his lower lip had her feeling more than just a little bit smug.

When they parted, he was sighing, head nodding over and over again. "Yea…yea I could get used to this."

With an inward giggle, she adjusted his scarf, toying with the tassels and letting them drop as she backed away, waving. "Bye, Boyfriend."

"Bye, Angel. I'll see you soon."

Angel? Had she picked up a nickname? She'd have to ask him about that later. For now, there was a certain best friend of hers in need of tracking down.

[]

The following day dragged on at snail speed. Not to say she wasn't enjoying herself. It was nice to be home again, even if she'd only been gone a couple days.

Oh she'd missed Suki's company. She hadn't been all that aware of how much she'd missed it until they were hugging in the doorway. Her calm presence and laid back demeanor were so comforting, like lazing about in the summer sun. And she didn't grill Poppy about what was going on between her and Branch, opting instead to tell her all about her new playlist she'd put together over a batch of pancakes. Though she did ask where Poppy had been all weekend, and when she explained, Suki's only question to follow was: "Well, 'dya have a good time?"

Good was too dull a word for how she'd felt nestled in Branch's embrace during their snuggle session. But she kept that little tidbit to herself.

To her disbelief, Guy hadn't tried to fish information out of her when they met up later. Then again, she supposed it shouldn't have come as such a shock, since Guy was always in the zone when it came to party planning. He spared no amount of zeal as he pitched her a list of extravagant spectacles he had in mind to put to use. Flashiness was, and always had been, his specialty. And even though gobs of glitz and glitter were not something Biggie preferred, Poppy did like his ideas.

Hazel's bash went off without a hitch, and the teen's mother thanked Poppy profusely for making an appearance. The celebration was still in full swing when she snuck away during the conga line.

Upon leaving, she had to make a quick stop at her own pod to change out of her party dress and into clothing that would be fitting to skate in. She was about to put her skates in her bag but she paused so she could admire them, studying the glittery pieces of crystal, features softening in a sentimental expression.

The trip to Viridian Valley had definitely succeeded in helping her get a handle on her motivation. Now she knew exactly why she wanted to do this, and she was going to make her family proud.

She placed the skates in her bag, buttoned up her coat, and she was off again, heading for the lake.

It came as no surprise to her, at all, that she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Branch ever since they'd parted ways. She craved his touch and warmth…his voice, his kiss…his…everything.

She shook her head briskly, fists clenched at her side. Okay, _enough_. It was time to focus. There was work to be done, a task to accomplish. Plenty of chances for quality time would arise later.

She forced herself into a less…distracted mindset, looking down at the frozen creek before her. She didn't normally go this way, but she was eager to hit the ice and there was no harm in taking a shortcut.

There was a trail that led directly to the lakeside. But in order to get there, she had to reach the far side of the creek. So she hopped up onto the fallen tree that bridged the gap above the body of frozen water and skipped forward.

Halfway across, her foot hit a section of icy bark and she flailed. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, arms wobbling as she tried to keep her balance on the slippery surface. Unfortunately, gravity had other ideas. Her heart stopped as she abruptly fell off the side. In a panic, she whipped her hair out, making every possible attempt to grab onto something with it. Thin twigs and leaves were snatched on the way down, but instead of stopping her plummet, they joined in on the not-so-fun.

She hit the icy creek with a dull thud. Her bag fell off her shoulder and slid several feet away from her. Grunting in slight pain, she scrambled to sit up, and then stand. Thankfully it wasn't a steep enough drop to cause her serious injury, but it had certainly smarted.

She looked over to where her bag had landed. Worried that her skates may have taken some damage, she took a step forward. Then she tensed up at the sound of the ice cracking beneath her.

Slivers splintered out like lightning bolts. The ice crumbled, and she fell through before she even knew what was happening.

She hit the water and went under, frightened as she felt her muscles locking up. The water was so cold, it felt like hundreds of needles piercing her from all sides. Resurfacing, she gasped and coughed, slapping helplessly at the small waves she created in her panicked state.

Acting on instinct, she clambered up and grabbed the edge of the ice hole that had formed around her. Gritting her teeth in fearful determination, she struggled to pull herself up. But her drenched mittens hindered her climb. Her muscles had started working again, to her extreme relief, but they grew weaker the more she used them. She'd never been in water this cold before. And furthermore, didn't know water could even _get_ this cold.

Climbing out ended up being a losing battle, and she winced from the agonizing chill as she fell back into the freezing waters. Coughing and sputtering, she was able to pull herself up one more time and hugged the wall of ice. The most painful hug she'd ever taken part in. But she held on. Because even if she couldn't climb out, holding on to the edge was the next best thing.

She searched for something close enough to grab onto with her hair, but every tree or vine was too far away. Not like it would do her much good; a troll's hair was a powerful tool, but its magical properties required energy to summon. Something Poppy was running out of fast.

…maybe it was still worth a shot. Mustering up the remnants of strength she still had in her, she tried to use her hair to reach out. For anything.

The wet mass of dark pink hair curled up into a corkscrew, only to flop down pathetically against her head.

Hope had never been so short-lived.

As a last resort, she shouted for help.

"Heeeelp!" she wailed between coughs. "Please! Somebody! Anybody! HELP!"

A feeble moan bubbled up in the back of her throat as her grip began to loosen. Her limbs and fingers were tingling, and not in a good way.

An unseen force was pulling her from the conscious world and she wasn't strong enough to resist.

Just as everything began to fade away, Poppy heard a voice screaming her name. A lovely voice that she adored like no other. Weary eyes strained to make out the blurry figure rushing over.

She breathed a weak smile, grateful to have been found. Her hands finally lost their grip on the ice, and she drifted into oblivion's keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep boop, disclaimer time. I don't own the song Branch and Poppy sang in this chapter. It's called In Your Arms and is from the movie The Scarecrow. 
> 
> Icy creeks can be dangerous.


	7. Risky Games

"Poppy! POPPY!"

His horrified screams sliced through the cold air as he ran at breakneck speed, paying no heed to the sharp pain constricting his lungs. The only thing on his mind was getting to her.

He hadn't a single doubt that what he caught sight of upon reaching the creekside would be burned into his memory until the end of time.

Poppy, clutching desperately at the edge of an ice hole right in the middle of the creek. He could only see the tips of her ears and a mop of drenched hair. The rest of the young queen was hidden from view, submerged in water that had to be unbearably cold.

How long had she been stranded out here, alone? How long had she been shouting before he'd heard her? The thought was already making him sick to his stomach.

Putrid ice and snow. What business did it have, being so hard to run through?!

He maneuvered down to the frozen body of water and slid across it as quickly as he could, wondering all the while if such a dream come true could really mutate into an awful nightmare so fast.

His heart slammed into his ribcage as he saw her fall unconscious and start to slip further down into the water.

Blue hair shot forward and wrapped itself around her tightly. He might've cursed and hissed in shock at the paralyzing sensation of water that was way beyond freezing, but he was running on too much adrenaline to even be totally aware of his senses.

In an unsteady but swift motion, he'd pulled her out and hugged her body against his chest. She was cold. Oh she was way too cold for anything close to comfort. Like a block of ice.

And she wasn't moving.

"Poppy?" He shook her gently. "Hey, Poppy, can you hear me?"

No answer. She simply lay limp in his hold.

His dear friend anxiety had an excruciating grip on his throat now. Hair grabbing hold of a low-hanging limb, he swung himself up and over the ice, landing in the snow. He then yanked his coat off and laid it out on the snowy ground beside the creek. Once he'd placed Poppy down supine on it, he felt for a pulse. For the longest time, he couldn't feel one, and each unrewarding second that went by had his throat caving in on itself a little more.

But, just as full scale panic was planning its foreboding attack, he found it. Dull and worryingly faint, but it was there. The feeble _thump-thump_ of her still beating heart. Relief flooded through him, pooling in the pit of his stomach. She was alive, but barely. They were nowhere near being out the woods yet.

His wrapped her up in his coat and made a mad dash for the village. He had to get help. _Now._

He ran like mad and didn't stop until he reached a tree that housed a particular pod, the sign hanging over the door swinging violently as the night winds howled their somber ballads. He swung to the higher limbs as fast as he could, shifting to hold Poppy in one arm when he reached the door. His free hand balled into a shaky fist that he banged against it in a string of forceful, pounding knocks.

"Doctor!" he yelled. "Are you there? Open up. Please!" A frantic glance to the window told him there was a fire going and lamps were lit. Surely that had to be a good sign.

He was all set to keep shouting and knocking until he lost his voice and made every one of his knuckles bleed, when the door suddenly opened wide. There stood Dr. Plum Plimsy. She looked like she was getting ready for bed. Or maybe had already been to bed. Either way, she was wide awake, despite the story the fuzzy red robe and slippers tried to tell.

"Branch? What's happened?" she demanded.

"Poppy," he rasped, holding out the unconscious bundle. "F-fell through the ice."

Were he any other troll in the village, he probably would've missed it, but because he was Branch and he was way too damn observant, he didn't miss the very brief widening of her eyes before she took the bundled-up queen and pivoted on her heels. "Come inside. Quickly," she instructed over her shoulder.

Branch shut the door and sprinted after her. His muscles ached from carrying Poppy all the way here, but the ache felt from no longer holding her was far worse.

"Did you try to do chest compressions or mouth-to-mouth?"

"I-I-I was going to, but I felt a pulse." Dread-induced nausea wreaked havoc inside him. "Did it stop?!"

"No no, I can feel it. Just trying to get a better picture of what happened. How long was she in the water? Do you know?"

"No," he answered meekly, gulping past the large lump in his throat. "I'm-m sorry. I-I heard her screaming and when I found her she was trying to climb out and then sh-she fell under. I pulled her out an-and by then she was…she was…l-like this."

"Where did you find her?"

"At the creek. Right near the fallen tree." His breath started to pick up and he placed shaky, clammy palms on either side of his head. "I-I-I don't…I didn't—"

"It's okay, Branch, it's all okay," she calmly assured him. "We'll get her warmed back up. Don't worry. It was good that you took action so quickly. You may have gotten to her just in time. Now go sit right over there in front of the fire. I'll be right back."

"But I—"

"Branch," she stopped him, her stare kind but stern. "You need to get warm too. After that, if you're up to it, you can help, okay?"

No, _not_ okay. Nothing about this was okay at all. But he nodded anyway, dropping down in a numb daze and removing his boots and scarf.

Plum disappeared into a room that was curtained off, and returned a few painfully long minutes later, holding Poppy. Her soaked clothing had been discarded of and in its place, the pink troll now wore a thick white gown with long sleeves.

"Are you all dry?" Plum asked.

When Branch nodded, she gently set Poppy back in his arms. "Hold her but not too tight. And try not to jostle her around. Can you do that for me, Branch?"

He gave her another nod as he held her like she was a fragile figurine. "Yes."

She smiled. "Good. I'm going to get some blankets and heating packs. I'll be right back."

Poppy lay in his arms, perfectly still and silent, save for the weak breath he would desperately wait every few moments for her to take. It would be so easy to pretend she was sleeping.

She'd never been so motionless and quiet. No loud singing or twirling or skipping. No giggling or humming or excited babbling about everything and nothing at all.

It was the first time her silence drove him completely crazy.

He couldn't stand it.

Sitting there in front of the fire, holding an unconscious Poppy to his chest, he was brought back to a day from his childhood. The very first day since his parents had been taken by the Bergens that he'd been invited to a party. It was for another trolling's birthday, and they were serving Bramblemelon cake.

He'd been so excited all morning. He was looking forward to playing party games with everyone and dancing and getting his face painted. And maybe making a new friend or two.

He never got to do any of that. After a few bites of cake, his throat and mouth swelled up and itchy red whelps popped up all over his body. Rosiepuff had rushed him away from the frightened children and concerned parents to seek help.

That day they discovered that Branch had a nasty Bramblemelon allergy. The resident Troll Tree doctor, who happened to be Plum's aunt, had informed Rosiepuff that it could've been fatal and he should never eat the fruit ever again.

He was crushed because it was the most delicious fruit he'd ever eaten. He'd only had it once, but could never eat another bite as long as he lived.

Rosiepuff had stayed up with him as the awful symptoms ran their course, leaving him stranded in misery. She sat beside his bed and hummed a sweet song as she rubbed his back to help him get to sleep. All night, he cried for his parents. He cried for his mother. He needed one of her hugs more than ever. He cried for his father, wanting desperately to hear one of his bedtime stories, and wanted them both to kiss his forehead and tell him how much they loved him one more time. And that as miserable as he felt, tomorrow would be better and everything would be okay.

But just like Bramblemelon, he could never have any of that again.

And if the fall through the ice didn't do it, something would eventually come along to snatch Poppy away too. Because he was dumb enough to open his heart back up and let things like hope and love in again.

_Stupid, you're so, so stupid._

"Here we go!"

He looked up to see Plum walk over carrying a stack of blankets topped with several heating packs. She wrapped two of them in a smaller blanket and handed it to Branch. "Hold that one to her chest." She wrapped another pack in a sheet and draped it over Poppy's neck. After Plum had covered her up in the rest of the blankets she'd collected, she assisted Branch in moving Poppy so that the pink troll's chest was pressed to his.

"More of your body heat will transfer this way," Plum explained, sitting cross-legged next to him on the throw rug in front of the fire. "We can take turns if you start to get tired."

Branch splayed his palm against Poppy's back, brow creased deeply in unease. "So…that's it? We just sit and wait now?"

Plum shrugged apologetically. "For now, that's really all we can do."

"How do we know if it's working?"

"When we see signs that she's coming to."

When. She said when. But he knew it was an 'if' poorly promenading as a 'when.' She just didn't want him to worry any more than he already was. Because that's what kindhearted caretakers did. They took a situation, even one that could snowball into tragedy in the blink of an eye, and tried to minimize any stress or oncoming dismay.

And he appreciated her for this, he really did. But at that point he couldn't convey it to her, steadily crumbling under guilt's crushing weight.

"This is my fault," he whispered, not really aware at first that he'd said it out loud. Until Plum spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

He glanced down to the soft, dark pink hair on Poppy's head. It was beginning to dry and take its natural shape again. "She was coming to meet me. We were going to go skating together." His breath picked back up, throat squeezing shut and vision starting to blur as he stared into the fire. "It's my fault."

"No it's not," Plum spoke clearly and slowly to him. "You pulled her out of the ice and brought her here. You saved her."

His words began to run together in clumsy anguish. "She was there because of me. She'd be home safe and sound in her pod if it weren't for me."

"How do you know that? What if she'd gone skating with someone else? What if she'd gone by herself? It's possible no one would've found her then. It's because of you that she's here and alive."

_It's because of me that she could still die!_

He was shaking his head back and forth, not willing to acknowledge what she said as truth. Then a new thought crossed his mind, one that made his eyes widen in chilling distress.

He never got to tell her.

He'd spent all his time pulled back by his own hesitation's rope, not allowing himself to fully enjoy getting closer to her. Holding back, holding his tongue. Scared to act, scared to say too much.

And now she was going to slip right through his fingers, before he got to tell her how deeply in love with her he'd fallen.

It all added up. The stars aligning against him. That was how it always worked in his life. Short bursts of immense happiness, followed by this happiness being violently pried away.

He was no stranger to it. But he never imagined it would hurt this much.

There were beads of sweat forming on his forehead and he was only partially aware that he'd started hyperventilating. His lungs felt like someone was filling them with rocks and wouldn't stop.

"Branch," Plum said, voice taking on a different tone. "Listen to me. I need you to take a deep breath for me. In through your nose, out through your mouth."

Her voice so far away and muffled in his ears, as the hammering of his heart drowned everything else out, she repeated that last sentence again and again, slowly, until he complied.

"Good. Now one more. Come on."

She was shepherding him, bringing him back down from his panic attack. He recognized her attempts as they were similar to the things he told himself during ones he suffered in his grey years.

Something he was very thankful for was that she didn't try to remove Poppy from his arms, even as he struggled to breathe normally and stop shaking. Probably because she knew he'd completely lose it if she did that.

Smart gal.

"Now I want you to listen to me. Are you listening?"

When he nodded, she continued.

"No part of this was your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. This didn't happen because of you. This could've happened at any time, to anyone, no matter the reason. Some things are simply out of our control, but you took action promptly when you found out she was in trouble and that was the very best thing you could've done. This was _not_ your fault."

While one part of his mind was soothed by her speech, the other part was still racing, wondering if Poppy was going to survive the night.

"Thank you," was what he finally came back with. It wasn't the most fitting of responses, and sounded very stilted and hollow as he said it. But he was compelled to express gratitude for her tending to his unconscious girlfriend and for her continued efforts to help him stay calm all at the same time. And in his distressed state of mind, that was the best he could do.

She seemed to understand. Smiling, she reached over and set her palm on his shoulder in unspoken reassurance.

[]

Plum stayed up late into the night with him, the two passing Poppy back and forth when they needed to rest their arms. Branch wouldn't have any clue what time it was, if it weren't for their bracelets.

By the fourth Hug Time since midnight, Plum slowly got to her feet.

"I'm going to get some rest and wake in a few so you can get some sleep yourself," she said. "We'll be no help without resting ourselves. Are you okay to stay up by yourself with her?"

His gaze strayed from the fire and he glanced up at her restlessly. "I'll…be fine. Yea. Um, thank you…again."

"Just doing my job," she answered with one of her kindly smiles. She left and returned shortly after with a mug that she set on the coffee table. "If she comes to, have her drink this. She needs warmth inside her body as much as outside of it, and that should help. Can I get you anything before I go?"

What he needed, she couldn't provide, so he shook his head. "No thank you."

She pursed her lips, eyes filled with sympathy, a hand poised on her hip. "Alright. I'll come trade off with you when I get back up. If you need anything just come get me."

"Sure. Good night."

"And to you as well, Branch."

She left, her footfalls fading down the hall, and then it was just Branch, holding Poppy to his chest as he sat in front of the fireplace.

He buried his nose in her hair, arms fencing her within his protective hold.

The longer he sat in silence, the more his mind had time to wander. And eventually, it wandered off into its bleaker corners. The cruel voice that lurked there awoke and started reciting all the terrible things he'd said to her in the past. But one phrase in particular became a near constant echo.

_You don't know anything Poppy. And I can't wait to see the look on your face when you realize the world isn't all cupcakes and rainbows. 'Cause it isn't. Bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it._

Bad things happen, and there's nothing you can do about it.

Nothing…

Life was throwing what he preached to her that day right back in his face. But it felt more like a punch to the gut. Because she was the victim and this time, he considered himself the perpetrator.

As realization set in, he swallowed down the urge to break down in a puddle of pathetic sobs. He was able to fight it off with a throaty whimper as he nuzzled the top of her head.

"'M sorry," he croaked to an unresponsive Poppy. "I…I-I know you got annoyed with me the other day for apologizing, but I really am sorry. For all the mean things I've said to you over the years and for doubting you and for being jealous and scared and…all those things I am that a troll isn't supposed to be. I'm sorry for all the times that you were hurt and upset because of something I did or said. I'd take every bit of it back if I could. And if you wake up, I promise I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, whatever that means. Just…give me that chance." He closed his eyes, hiding his face in her shoulder, heart throbbing to a ragged metronome. " _Please_."

All was quiet and still for a few moments more. And then his ears swiveled to the sound of soft mumbling and he felt her moving beneath his grip.

Eyes flying open, he looked down. "Poppy?"

Her eyes remained almost totally closed, but they just barely cracked open as she slowly met his gaze. "Have t' say pretty please…" she slurred in a drowsy voice. "With s-sprinkles on top."

With a smile of total relief, one as wide as his jaw would allow, he huffed a deep sigh and pulled her so close it was a wonder they didn't melt right into one another.

"Hi Angel," he murmured.

She squinted up at him, nose crinkled. "'M not 'n angel, I'm a troll." She blinked, and by the time her eyes opened back up, a snail could've made a lap around the village. "Silly."

"You're both," he insisted, rubbing his forehead against hers. He stopped so he could look her in the eyes. "But don't you dare do that to me ever again."

She looked altogether confused. "Mm…'kay…wha'd I do?"

"You were at the creek, and you fell through the ice. I pulled you out but you were unconscious by the time I got to you. I brought you here, to Plum's. She's been helping me take care of you." That reminded him; he took the mug from where it had been left on the coffee table and he offered it to her. "Are you thirsty?"

She stared down at the mug, head bobbing heavily. "Yea."

He helped her by holding the mug and she drank the warm milk inside. "Mmmm this 's pretty good. Wanna try?"

He shook his head. "Not a big fan of milk. Besides, this is for you. Gotta get you warmed back up."

She shrugged and drank a little more. Once she had her fill she lightly pushed the mug away and smacked her lips before snuggling up to him with a tiny sigh. His hand found one of hers and he began to stroke the back of it with his thumb.

"What time is it?" she asked.

He glanced down at his bracelet, counting backwards in his head. "Some time past four in the morning."

"And we're at Plum's pod?"

"Mhm."

"…so we didn't get to do any skating."

She sounded so disappointed, and if he weren't floundering in post-distress, he might've laughed. "No. We didn't. Your fall kind of put a stop to those plans. You don't need to be out in the cold at all until you're fully recovered, so practice is on hold until then." Or maybe longer… "You just need to rest and stay warm for now."

"Mnnh…boring," she complained into his chest.

"I know. But I'm sure we can come up with ways to keep you entertained while you rest. I'll bet Plum has some good books to read around here."

"I hate reading."

Branch's eyebrows rose over stunned eyes. "Hate? Wow, I never expected a word like that to come out of your mouth. But if you're going to pick something to hate, don't let it be books. A good story can be very engrossing."

"Gross for sure."

" _Engrossing_ ," he corrected.

"No I said it right."

A smile surfaced on his lips.

"…but yea, I guess I don't _hate_ it," she amended. "I just don't enjoy it as much as I enjoy other stuff."

"You're missing out. I've escaped into some pretty exciting worlds in novels."

"That's just it though. Why read about exciting things when you can go out and _do_ the exciting things instead?"

"Because you end up in dangerous situations…like you did tonight."

"But danger's always out there, Branch. Can't let that stop you from living. Remember what you told me, when we first started practicing? You told me not to be afraid of falling. 'Cause it's gonna happen no matter what. That's like, practically the same thing."

Had he said that?

"Well…I'm the biggest hypocrite in the village then. Maybe the entire world."

"…huh?"

As she sat, straddling his lap, he trailed a finger along the lower curve of her ear. "I told you not to be afraid of falling. But I'm falling right now and I'm terrified."

"What d'you mean?"

He took one of her hands and held it, in that same gentle and secure grip he always reserved for those sweet pink hands. It would've been so much less nerve-wracking to stare at them while he elaborated. Or the wall. Or anything but her face.

She'd kissed him, she'd slow danced with him, she slept beside him, and he was still afraid to let something simple as words leave his mouth.

He'd told her this before. In a song. Granted, that wasn't like talking about it. But he'd sang it. And she sang back. This was different, and yet, it wasn't so different at all. Not really...

They were just words. Noise from vocal cord vibrations hitting the air. Why were they so frightening to make?

A failsafe switch was flipped in his head, one that instantly quieted the demons chanting for him to keep his dumb mouth shut. At least for as long as he had the ounce of courage in him to push through.

His voice was carried by tight breaths that barely prodded each syllable into existence as his scarred little heart proceeded to spill itself onto the floor. "I'm in love with you, Poppy. And every time I see you or think about you, I fall a little harder. I know we've…sort of…visited this before already, and I made it clear that I love you. At least, I hope I did. Because I do. But this is different. And I'm really scared now. Actually more than really scared, and I'm…I've messed everything up already, I know." He gave a laugh absent of any and all humor and shook his head. "I don't want to tell you how many times I've thought about this, planned it all out in my head, if fate worked a miracle and let it happen. I wanted it to be somewhere really romantic, maybe in spring, when it's warm and sunny and when all your favorite flowers are everywhere and the critters are out and the whole village looks like a giant rainbow. But I can't wait for spring, 'cause you could've died tonight, and if you had before I got to tell you…" His speech faltered as he gazed down at Poppy's face. So lovely, even when she was gaping at him in what he could only assume was astonishment. "…part of me would've died too."

Poppy just kept staring, eyes wide and unblinking. "Oh my gosh," she breathed. She stared for a few more moments and then immediately burrowed up against him.

"Just shush, will you? You haven't messed anything up." Picking her head up, she brushed their noses together with a low contented hum. "I'm so in love with you too, Branch."

If his eyes popped any wider they just might sever from their sockets. Wild, how a single string of those little vocal cord vibrations can set flames to the soul.

"Y…you are?"

"Yea," she nodded with ease, like she'd been asked if she wanted to bake brownies tomorrow. "I am."

He tried not to squeeze her too tight as he pitched forward, cupping her face in his hands. "I've waited so long to hear you say that." His voice sounded like it had a squeaker lodged in it. It kind of punctuated the intensity of what he said in the worst way possible, but that's just how life goes sometimes.

"Awwww," she assented, smiling wide as she curled into him again. "I knew a sap was hiding in there all this time. My sappy Branch. I should start calling you Pine."

"Careful, you're going to give Guy and his bad jokes competition for the spotlight."

Her grin was wholly unashamed.

There was a small lull in the conversation. Though it didn't last long, as Branch had a burning question to ask. "Poppy? Have you…ever been in love before?"

"No…but I know this is different. Because I love my dad and my friends, and all the trolls in the village. But not the same way I love you. It's not even how I felt about Creek." Her expression shifted, eyes widening again. "Hey," she whispered.

"What?"

"You've saved me from a creek two times now." She giggled.

He allowed himself a small smirk, sifting his fingers through her wispy bangs. "You really should stay away from those."

She grinned back, cheek resting against his shoulder. "How 'bout you? You ever been in love?"

He shook his head. "No…that's the scariest part of all of this. I have a plan for everything, and I do mean everything."

"Oh I'm well aware," she teased.

"But not… _this_. I mean, I just poured my heart out to you in arguably one of the least romantic places either of us have ever been to."

"And if you start getting down on yourself about that, I will flick both of your ears. Hard enough to leave a mark."

That had him cracking a grin. "Do you have the strength for that right now?"

She reached up, albeit slowly, and poked his nose. "I can muster it up, pal. Don't try me."

He chuckled in earnest for the first time during this whole exhausting ordeal. "Alright, I'll be good."

She must've felt bad for poking him in the nose, for she'd started rubbing small circles across it with her fingertip. But she was going to leave painful marks on his ears, was she?

"You don't have to plan things out all the time," she told him. "I mean, plans are super helpful, and I know you like them, and I get that. But you don't always need them to make things happen. Sometimes the best moments unfold exactly how you hope without any plans."

"Are you referring to _now_? _This_ is how you hoped things would unfold?"

"Sure is."

He shook his head. "Poppy. You were on death's doorstep mere hours ago. Are you _hearing_ me right now?"

"Loud and clear." She shrugged. "So I could have died. But I didn't. And I feel more alive than I ever have right now. I'm alive because you were there when I needed you. Just like in the forest, and just like in the Bergen pot. I'm here because you were there. And you're here now, and you want me, the way I want you. You couldn't make this more perfect if you tried."

He pitched forward again, this time to mash his lips against hers. He was so in love with this girl, and it frightened him to no foreseeable end. But frightened as he was, he tried to keep the uneven breathing and tremble of his lips and the fumbling of hands in her hair to a minimum.

He didn't have much luck in that regard.

"When I said get her warmed up, I didn't mean hot and bothered, Branch."

The two pulled away like they'd been zapped by lightning.

Bewildered, Branch stared at the violet troll as she casually leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, arms folded and one leg crossed over the other. "Rest is best for recovery."

That's right. Dr. Plimsy was here too. Highly esteemed and respected Dr. Plimsy.

Had she been spying for more than the last five seconds? Scratch that, it could hardly be called spying. This was _her_ home.

In answer to a question he never verbally posed, Plum smirked, one eyebrow arched shrewdly. "And I'll have you know, my pod is a very romantic place. But you're entitled to your opinion. Even if it's wrong."

A deep blush stung his cheeks.

Ah…so yes then…fantastic.

[]

Despite Plum's insistence that he go to one of her guest rooms and sleep in an actual bed, Branch stayed by Poppy's side all night. He wasn't going to let little things like walls or space separate them, not when she could still be hanging on by a thread.

He fought it for a while, but had succumbed some time during the settling fog of early morning, and awoke to the smell of what could only be cinnamon. Mixed with lilac. Odd combination, until he became a little more aware of his surroundings.

Surroundings that were very soft and very pink.

One of his arms was deadweight on the rug.

The other was curved snugly around Poppy's middle. Because he hadn't been able to get anywhere near considering sleep until he'd found a means of knowing she hadn't slipped away for good, and that meant feeling the constant rise and fall of her breathing against his own body. Now he remembered.

A glance towards the kitchen clued him in that Plum was flitting around in there.

That explained the food smell.

He wondered if she wanted any help. He did know his way around a stove decently enough.

Slowly, to keep from disturbing Poppy, who was still fast asleep and snoring faintly, he untangled himself and got up. But not before adjusting the blanket around her and dropping a tender kiss to her cheek.

And tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. For good measure.

He ambled into the kitchen just as Plum was setting a pan of enormous cinnamon rolls on the counter. Aha, the nose always knows.

She switched to whipping a whisk in a bowl of icing, and without missing a beat said, "Hey there, Hot Lips. Morning morning!"

He felt like he'd just pulled open the oven door and shoved his head inside. "Ah…" Jaw going slack, he jammed his fingers into the hair at the base of his skull. "Ah…e-erm…mm-morning," he spluttered.

She offered him a teasing smile. "Did you sleep alright? The little that you got?"

"I…think so?" He stepped forward, one hand clasping the other so he could wring him nervously. "Look, about…what you saw…"

"Oh Branch, don't you worry, it was a sweet thing to walk up on. Long as you two don't get carried away, I don't mind."

His face blanched into a much lighter shade of blue as he touched down on the surface of the sun then. "…right…I…th-that's not…we…" He covered his face with one hand. Like that would help conceal his embarrassment. "Can I help you with anything?" he asked in a strained groan.

That got him a bit of sympathetic laughter. "Why don't you set the table for us? Third cabinet on the left. You are staying for breakfast, yes?"

He peeked through the gaps between his fingers. "If that's okay?"

She tipped the bowl and began to spoon the icing out onto the steaming batch of cinnamon rolls. "Stay as long as you like. I assume you're not going to be up for leaving Poppy until she's better. I could tell you were pretty distraught last night."

"I was, yea…" he agreed. Who was he kidding? He was still shaken up. "I, um, I wanted to tell you, I really appreciate everything you did for her. And, you know, for letting me stay." He'd found the plates and had started setting them down.

"Hey, what are doctors for?" She moved on to her cutting board, where she began slicing fruit. "I'd like to keep an eye on her here for today and probably through the night. If she seems well enough, I'll most likely let her leave when she wakes up tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Branch answered, on the hunt for cutlery now.

"So, may I ask, what made you two decide to go out ice skating so late at night?"

"It was the only time we could fit in yesterday and Poppy really wants the routine to go smoothly, so we've been trying to get as much practice in as we can before the first full moon. That's the same night the ice lilies bloom, and if all goes well, she'll gather up enough holiday spirit to—"

"Make the kaleidosnow," Plum finished for him. She filled a dish with all the sliced pieces of fruit and carried it to the table. "So she's gonna carry on her mom's tradition. That's wonderful! I never got to see the kaleidosnow, I've just heard Peppy talk about it. Primrose was really young when she started that tradition. I didn't even know there were ice lilies in our village!"

"Right by the lake," said Branch. "I guess they only grow in the winter."

"Must be more common than I thought. How neat! So, what's your role been in all this?"

"Poppy had no idea how to skate. I happened to be out when she was practicing on her own one day. Watched her crash right into a bush. After pulling her out of the snow, she told me all about the tradition and about how badly she wanted to pull it off. So I've been teaching her ever since then. It was all going really well too, until…" His gaze fell to the floor, ears dropping.

"Mm," Plum uttered with a small nod. "Well, hopefully you two can get back to it after getting past this little setback."

He'd just finished setting out forks when he looked up at her. "…actually, I was thinking about it last night, and I'm wondering if…" He bit his lip. "Maybe we sh—"

His sentence was cut short when he heard a squeaky yawn and feet padding down the hall.

A sleepy Poppy rounded the corner, rubbing at her eyes, the blanket he'd previously shared with her covering her shoulders and dragging across the floor behind her like a long cape. Her eyes were half open and her hair was an absolute mess of frizzy, disheveled locks.

It was the way she'd look to the troll who'd receive the pleasure of having her hand in marriage and waking up beside her. That was the sight they'd happen upon. Every morning.

Add this to the list of things that took Branch's breath away.

"Ah, there she is!" said Plum. "Good morning! Glad to see you up and about! Breakfast is ready. Ya hungry?"

When Poppy nodded, Plum beckoned for her to join them. "Come on, pull up a chair."

Poppy yawned again, stretching and making another squeaky sound, pushing frizzy bangs out of her face and nodding. "'Kay…smells yummy."

She didn't pull up a chair, but instead, shuffled over to Branch and buried her face into his chest.

Well, no sense in being embarrassed around Plum now.

He tamed a few flyaway strands of her hair back into place and wrapped his arms around her. "Morning. Sleep alright?" he asked.

She yawned through a small "yes" and nodded, cheek pressed to his sternum. "Did you guys make breakfast? I feel bad…I could've helped."

"Oh I wouldn't hear of such," Plum said. "You need your rest. Besides, Branch didn't even catch me until I was finishing up."

"She's a quick one," Branch admitted, pulling a chair out for Poppy.

"That I am," she replied, winking. "Now then, what's everyone having to drink?"

Branch volunteered to make himself a cup of coffee, and Plum decided she would have some too. Poppy had chosen from the village doctor's assortment of juices, and after much deliberation, went with Zigzapple.

When they'd all made their plates, they started eating. Poppy tucked into a cinnamon roll that was drowning in icing. As she ate, she reached down to take hold of Branch's hand. Without even looking at him, she linked their fingers together, pulled his hand onto her lap, and kept right on eating.

"So," said Plum. "Branch tells me the reason you two were going to go skating last night was because you're planning to perform your mom's routine."

Poppy picked up a piece of fruit and nibbled as she nodded. "Yea, Branch has been coaching me. We've been working really hard to pull it all together."

"Did someone keep record of the moves? Or are you putting your own spin on it?"

"A little of both," Poppy answered. "Dad's told me about it before, and there's a few parts of the routine he remembers. Everything else, we're kind of improvising. I still have to come up with music I want to skate to. Suki offered to put something together for me. I'm stoked to find out what she comes up with. Oh! And Satin and Chenille told me they're going to make a dress for me to wear for the routine too."

Plum nodded, sipping from her mug. "Sounds like it's all coming together. I can't wait to see it. When are you putting this big performance on for us?"

"The night of the Winter Welcoming Party. I want everyone to meet at the lake and then we'll all go together to the big hollow tree. I'm really hoping we'll gather up enough spirit to make the kaleidosnow. I've never seen it, but dad tells me it's one of the most unforgettable wonders of the whole season."

The violet troll smiled serenely. "I was just telling Branch, I've never seen it either. But I'm excited for the chance! And I know Peppy's going to be as proud as ever seeing you out there, honoring your mother by carrying on what she started."

Poppy beamed, taking a swig of her juice. "I hope so." She leaned against Branch, who had been quietly listening to the two chatting as he ate. "None of it would be possible if it weren't for this guy here. He's pretty great. Taught me everything I know about being on the ice."

_Yea, including how to nearly wind up dead from being on it._

"I'm alright," he mumbled, staring down at the tablecloth.

"No, you're great. Really great," Poppy argued. "Best skating coach ever."

"Poppy—" he groaned.

"What? I can't praise my boyfriend over a bowl of fruit and half a cinnamon roll?"

"I just don't really think I dese—"

"Um no. Don't you even," she said, jamming her finger to his lips. "Finish that sentence and you'll regret it, Mister. You've been nothing but amazing and that's that. So stuff it." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the nose.

Branch looked to Plum, pointing at the pink troll. "See what I deal with?"

"So unfortunate," Plum joked with a shake of her head.

Poppy's rebuttal was another kiss to his nose, and then three more that trailed over the cheek closest to her, as he squirmed away all the while.

"Why are you trying to get away?" Her lip poked out in a pout. "I thought you loved me."

"I do! I'm just…I'm trying to eat. And you should too, you need to build your strength back up."

"I'm doing my best, honest, but I keep getting distracted by your handsome face." She leaned over again, lips making a soft smacking sound against his cheek as she resumed her torturous breakfast behavior.

"Poppyyyy…"

Corralling bits of fruit onto her spoon, Plum grinned and chuckled at them. "Geez you two are cute."

[]

To keep her occupied through a day without partying and other fun-filled frolics, Branch had left after lunch to fetch Poppy's scrapbook materials, making himself a list so he wouldn't forget anything. Because there was _a lot_ to keep track of.

He also retrieved her bag where it had been left behind at the creek. Luckily her skates hadn't taken any damage.

While he was out, he also checked on Ripple, who had chosen to lounge in a tree by his bunker entrance. But upon seeing his new adopted owner, he flew down and nearly pounced on the troll, sniffing for his favored treat and hoping Branch had some to offer.

He did.

On his way back, Branch bumped into the Snack Pack. He told them what had happened and in a burst of concern for their close friend, they all jumped up and followed him to Plum's pod.

Plum led them to the room Poppy was staying in, letting them all know she would stay in bed during their visit. Doctor's orders.

Branch stood at the side of her bed, making sure those orders were followed.

Smidge had shoved her way to the front of the group and barreled over. "Oh my god oh my god Poppy how are you?!"

"I'm a-okay, thanks!" Poppy answered with a sweet smile. "Dr. Plimsy and Branch have been taking really good care of me."

"They better be," the small troll said, and Branch could feel her unyielding gaze as she stared him down.

"Oh Poppy!" the twins cried in unison, taking their turn to rush over and hug her one at a time.

"We came with Branch as soon as we heard what happened!" said Chenille.

Satin stroked Poppy's hair. "We're so glad you're alright!"

"Are you cold?" Chenille asked, not giving her sister a chance to finish before talking over her. "Do you need another blanket?"

The pink troll shook her head. "No, I think I have enough to last me through the winter," she laughed, looking around at all the throws and quilts stacked around the room, and the ones she was already covered up in.

Satin rubbed the back of Poppy's hand. "We've started working on your dress."

"Really?!"

"Yea!" she answered. "The base layer of the skirt is finished, we just got started on the second layer this morning. We haven't been able to come to an agreement on what kind of jewels we want to use for the neckline and cuffs yet, but it looks great so far!"

Chenille pursed her lips. "We have a lot of work to do on it before it's ready to be worn. But it's getting there." She nodded her head. "Definitely getting there."

"I can't thank you enough for agreeing to make it for me. I know it's gonna be positively stunning. Your dresses always are. And I know you've been busy, what with making seasonal fashion for, well, everyone."

Satin waved a hand dismissively. "No need to worry about that. Finishing your dress is at the top of our to-do list." She smiled and leaned against her sister, who in turn, leaned back, their expressions identically sweet and concerned as the taffy pink twin added, "We promise to make it look perfect, so long as you promise to get all better so you can dazzle everyone in it!"

"Hair swear!" Poppy exclaimed, extended her hair out to them before Branch sprinted over, holding his hands out and shouting for them to stop. The three girls looked at him in perplexity.

"Just…just be careful," he urged them. "She's still not at peak physical condition, and that includes her hair."

Poppy stuck her tongue out at him. "Rude."

Both twins nodded to each other.

"Okay, a mini hair swear then," Satin decided, and Chenille agreed.

Poppy slowly wrapped her hair around the conjoined arch of theirs to solidify the swear, all three of them giggling. The twins hugged their beloved queen and best friend, stepping back as Suki walked over.

"Hey Pops," she said, giving her a gentle hug. "How ya doin'?"

"Awesome! I take one little fall in subzero water and all my friends come see me. I'm really lucky to have you guys in my life."

Suki hummed with a soft smile, sitting beside her. "Ya must've been pretty scared…" She leaned against the headboard and let one of her legs idly swing over the side of the bed. "Glad Branch was there."

"Me too," Poppy sighed, passing a grateful smile his way.

He suddenly felt all eyes on him and cleared his throat audibly.

As Suki dove into telling Poppy about working the kinks out of a rather whimsical sounding track she was making for her friend to skate to, Smidge stalked over to Branch, her stare intense as she looked him up and down. Eyes narrowed and round nose twitching, she stuck her hand out.

"Uh…" He eyed the small outstretched yellow hand a moment and then held his out as well.

She shook it, her grip just as steely as her gaze. Then she yanked him down to her level without warning and hugged him. "You earned many respect points with me today."

He could only wheeze in response, unable to understand how someone so itty-bitty could be so strong.

She released him with a simple pat to the shoulder and then returned to Poppy's side.

Poppy looked down at Smidge. "Think you can handle being queen for one more day while I recover? Dr. Plimsy wants me to stay here today, just to make sure I'm well enough to go back home tomorrow."

Smidge climbed up to sit next to her on the side opposite Suki and raised a fist to her heart. "I would be honored, Poppy."

Fuzzbert took his turn then, standing at Poppy's side and sharing the highlights of his afternoon. When he finished, Poppy was nodding vigorously. "I knooow, everyone works so hard on their gingerbread pods, it's so hard to pick a winner! I was totally torn when it was my year to judge. I think in the end I was swayed by gumdrop placement. But regardless, I'm sure you were very fair in your final decision. I have the utmost faith in you, Fuzz."

Biggie walked up next. "Is there anything we can bring you? Snacks or something to drink? Maybe a game or two to help pass the time?"

"Oh no, thank you, but you don't need to do that. I've got my scrapbook stuff here, so I'll keep myself plenty busy with that." She looked over to Branch. "You brought it, right?"

He lifted the bag and patted the side of it. "Right here," he confirmed.

"Man, Branch, you're really on your game," said Cooper as he strolled up.

Poppy grinned. "Hey Cooper! How's it goin'?"

"Oh it's been a _day_ , Poppy, lemme tell you." He launched off into a lengthy recap of his eventful start to the day, from getting his tongue stuck on an icicle, to competing in a xylophone battle, to going sledding with the rest of the Pack.

"And _then_ we almost hit a tree! But we swerved to the side, real smooth like. We thought for sure we had it in the bag, but then Smidge comes outta nowhere and crosses the finish line right before the last slope, all lickety-split! And we were just like 'Whaaaat!' I'm telling you it was cuh-raaazy! Just take my word for it."

Smidge's expression was every bit as smug as it was unsettlingly sinister. "I warned you about turning it into a race. Don't say I didn't."

"Wow," Poppy said, sunny expression fading a little. "Can't believe I missed out on all the fun."

"We're planning to go again next week!" said Biggie.

Suki nodded excitedly. "You should totally come. You too, Branch!"

"Uhh, yea…I dunno..." answered Branch. "I haven't gone sledding since…ever. I'd probably end up dislocating something or breaking a bone. But I can come watch…" He trailed off as he watched Guy Diamond trudge over to Poppy and flop himself down onto her lap.

Poppy looked down at the glittery troll taking up residence on her lap. "My Guy! What's up?"

He groaned, face hidden. "I know you're the one in need of support right now, but…might I vent for just a bit?"

"I'm all ears. What's the matter? Tell me."

He groaned even more. "I don't have a date for the Winter Welcoming Party yet! Biggest celebration of the season and I still have no one to go with! And if I have no one to go with, then I'll be forced to…to go… _stag_!" He shuddered. "I'll be left dateless!"

Poppy gave one of her 'come on now' looks. "Guy you are not gonna be dateless. Not if you don't want to be. I'm sure someone will ask you or you'll find it in you to ask someone, if you feel so inclined."

"That's just it, Poppy!" he wailed. "I've had so many trolls ask me, and now I can't make up my mii-i-i-ii-nnn-dd!" He grabbed one of her extra pillows and smacked his face against it. "It's a disaster in the making." Though muffled, the pained moan in his voice was heard by all.

"It is not," said Poppy, smirking warmly down at him and rubbing his hair. "What if you go without a date? Then you can just mingle and dance with whoever you want. Problem solved!"

"Go without a date to a formal party?" He gawked up at her and spat a weak sound of disgust. "It's like you don't even know me," he whispered, going back to hiding his face in the pillow that he'd claimed ownership of.

She snorted. "Sorry…I really wish I could help you out, but I think this is one of those things you'll have to figure out on your own. Just trust your heart."

"My heart is pulling me in more directions than I can follow." He gasped and looked up at her. "Wait I've got it! Yooo-oo-o-u and m-e-ee-eeee! We can go together! Then no one can be upset with me for turning them down. Because they would all know that taking you would be an opportunity I simply couldn't pass up! Because you're the queen, they'd understand!"

"Oooh, sorry Guy…I actually already have a date."

"What?!" everyone said in unison.

"Well, okay, he technically hasn't asked me, but even if he doesn't, we're still going together."

As several voices shouted demands of who this mystery date was, Branch silently slipped over to adjust the pillows behind Poppy's head.

Poppy looked up at him, biting her lip. "Should we tell them?"

He shrugged indifferently, offering a light smile. "We were going to sooner or later, weren't we?"

The group grew quiet, watching the two of them converse.

Poppy nodded, sitting up a little straighter. "Since you're all here, I guess we might as well fill you in." She took hold of one of his hands, squeezing it tight. "Branch and I are together now. Like, the boyfriend and girlfriend kind of together."

The announcement was met with silence, followed very shortly after by an explosion of excited squeals and congratulatory cheering.

"Finally!" the twins cried.

"'Bout time," said Suki, crossing her arms.

Cooper nodded his approval. "Right _on_."

Fuzzbert grunted excitedly, whipping his hair around.

Smidge didn't really say anything, but from the look on her face, it was pretty evident that she was pleased with the turn of events too.

Biggie hugged Mr. Dinkles, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. "We've been wondering when you two were going to make it official!"

Guy's reaction came in the form of overjoyed autotuned vocalizations. He slapped both hands to either side of his face with a happy screech. "This is just the sort of uplifting I so desperately needed today!"

"This doesn't mean I still can't help you find a date though!"

"Poppy, please! How could I possibly think about finding a plus one slash dance partner now, with this superb kind of news thrust in my face?!" He slid atop the covers on his stomach, beaming and kicking his legs elatedly. "Two hearts united, at long last."

Poppy grinned at the glitter troll. "I'm happy you're happy for us, but I still want to help you. I'm down to play matchmaker anytime you need it. Branch can help too! He's got quite the way with words, ya know."

"Doesn't sound like winning anyone over is the problem here," Branch reminded, arms folded over his chest. "Sounds to me like he was too good at that part."

The others all began to laugh.

"It's truu-u-uuu-uue!" Guy admitted, sliding off the bed. "But if I need help reviewing my options, you'll be the first I consult. Count on it."

Biggie had yet to stop bouncing. "Gaaah Hug Time or not, I'm just so happy, I simply have to hug someone!"

"Group hug!" Smidge bellowed. "Everyone bring it in!"

They all crowded around Poppy and Branch. Appointing them center of the hug, everyone else circled around the pair, latching on to the troll nearest them. Branch got sandwiched between Suki and Biggie, which was a win for him, as they gave the calmest hugs. He liked calm. And Biggie was an especially soft troll who never hugged anyone too tightly.

Afterward, the group of friends all sat and talked. And they talked, and talked some more. Branch spent a majority of the time staying quiet and listening to everyone else around him. As he listened, he would give Poppy's hand an occasional squeeze or let his fingers slide over hers. Or reach up to push a few stray bangs out of her face. The smallest of gestures, the most innocent forms of physical affection, but the clearest way to show her that through the loud and the crazy, he wanted to be right there with her.

[]

By early evening, everyone had gone back home, urged by Plum, as Poppy still needed her rest. She spent the remainder of the day scrapbooking before and after dinner.

Branch and Plum had another activity in mind for winding down later in the evening.

The two sat across from each other on the rug, a chess board placed between them.

When Poppy had called it quits on scrapbooking for the night, she walked out into the living room to find the two engaged in their intense battle of wits.

After pondering a few moments, Plum moved one of her rooks, only for Branch to take it and one of her pawns out with an unexpected move on his part.

"Ahh, the skewer. Ingenious," she complimented. "Too bad it's left your knight pinned."

"Temporary setback," Branch answered, eyes roaming over the board as he deduced what his next move would be. "He'll be back in the fray before long."

His gaze instantly left the board as Poppy sat down next to him.

"Hey there!" said Plum. "Caught us right in the middle of this round. But if we wrap it up soon, you can take on the winner. You up for the challenge?"

Poppy's lips formed a tight line as she looked over all the different pieces. "I don't know how to play..."

"I can teach you," offered Branch.

Poppy shrugged. "Okay, sure!"

One by one, Branch showed her each piece and explained what their role in the game was.

Poppy was particularly intrigued by the queen piece. She picked it up and gave it a closer look. "So, the queen can go wherever she wants?"

"Yes. And she's the only one who can."

She put the piece down and pointed to the king piece. "But the king only moves one square at a time?"

"Right."

Poppy hugged her knees to her chest, head tilted. "Must be because he's thinking so hard about where he wants to go."

Branch watched Plum move one of her pawns, brows furrowed. "I…guess so. Think it has more to do with the fact that the king has to be careful, because depending on which piece is nearby, his placement can put him in or out of check."

"What's that mean?"

"In check means he's in the danger zone. Out of check means he's safe again. And if he isn't moved out of the danger zone, then the game's over."

"…so the way to win is to kill the king?"

"Not exactly; he's never actually taken out, the game just ends when he has no way to escape the enemy. So all the other pieces on his side have to be moved in such a way to keep that from happening."

"That must be why the queen gets to move anywhere then," Poppy murmured thoughtfully. "Because she wants to do anything she can to protect him."

"Interesting analysis, Poppy," Plum said. "You could look at it that way. In some instances, the queen will even go so far as to act as a sacrifice." She made a move with one of her pieces and removed Branch's queen from the board. "Like that."

"Ugh, and by a pawn too," he muttered. He glanced back over at Poppy, who looked very sad. "It's okay though, the king's still here. I'm still in the game."

She didn't answer; she just stared down at the board with heartbroken eyes. She picked up the queen piece and cradled it in her palm. "That's not right. No one should have to do any sacrificing." She took the king piece and placed it in her palm next to the queen, staring down at both. "The king and queen should just be able to live happily together."

Plum and Branch exchanged a look before Branch hesitantly answered, "That's…not how chess works, though."

"…I don't want to play then," Poppy said, handing him the king piece back and standing up. "Do you have cards?"

"Erm, I think so, let me check." Plum answered. She left her spot to search the shelves, retrieving the deck and handing it to her with a smile. "And no, that wasn't a pun."

"Thank you," said Poppy, hugging the deck of cards to her chest and walking over to the coffee table. She set the cards down and started sorting them.

As Branch and Plum wrapped up their chess match, his eyes would wander over to Poppy, watching her arrange and rearrange the cards with a troubled frown.

It had been a long and arduous battle, but upon the conclusion of endgame, Plum emerged victorious.

Branch humbly accepted defeat, a little more concerned with the pink troll stacking cards on the coffee table.

"I'm heading to bed," Plum told them, cracking her back. "You should soon too."

Branch nodded. "We will." He held a hand out. "Good game."

"Not good, _terrific_!" she replied, shaking hands with him. "I haven't played against someone so skilled in ages. I demand another match soon."

"I might can work that into my schedule."

With a grin, she bid them both good night and disappeared down the hall.

Once she had gone, Branch made his way over to Poppy, kneeling down beside her. "Hey," he said softly. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine." She didn't look him in the eye, gathering the cards up and shuffling them.

Inching closer, Branch placed a hand on her back and began to gently rub it. "It's just a game, Poppy. No need to be upset. They're not alive, just pieces of wood on a board."

"I know…" One card had been flung during the shuffle. She picked it up and slid it back into the deck. "But as long as I'm queen, no one's sacrificing themselves for anyone. Especially not my king."

It then became clear to Branch that they weren't talking about chess anymore.

"We're all staying together. And that's the way it's gonna be," she told him, and with that, set the cards down and gave him a firm poke on the nose.

He snorted, lightly swatting her hand away. "You poke my nose a lot. You know that?"

"It's very cute and poke-able."

"It is not," he argued in total disagreement.

"Is too!"

"Oh yea? Well, I wonder how poke-able yours is."

Only one way to find out.

He gently prodded at her nose and she squealed. He prodded her cheeks and she burst into laughter. Then his fingers dared to dance down her arms.

"No!" she shrieked. " _Don't_. I'm ticklish."

"Ooh," he sucked his teeth. "Shouldn't have told me that." He didn't give her time to react, swiftly hooking an arm around her and lightly poking at the skin under her arms or tickling the spot under her chin, or the base of her ears.

"STOP!" she squawked through her laughter.

He did before long, not wanting to push her past her limit during recovery. As she was reduced to the gasping giggles, she fell into his lap, chest heaving. And Branch found himself captivated yet again by her.

"God, you've got an adorable laugh."

She tried to stop the noises, as involuntary as they were, by covering her mouth. "Really? I think it sounds…a little obnoxious sometimes."

"Not obnoxious. Loud maybe, but certainly not obnoxious, by any means." He traced the edges of her nose. "I love the way it sounds."

She hummed in answer, beaming as she gazed up at him. "I love the sound of yours too. It's one of my favorite sounds, actually. Just wish I got to hear it more often."

"You would, if you said funnier things more often."

She scoffed with a little too much passion and shoved him. "And I was gonna go easy on you in our card game! Not anymore!" She hopped up and took seat in front of the deck. "Get ready to be beaten by a girl twice in one night."

"Ohhhh you really think you have the skill to take me on?" he teased as he sat facing her.

"Guess we'll see won't we?" she said, shuffling the cards again with a narrow-eyed smile.

"Guess we will."

Rummy was the game of choice. They played two and a half rounds. During the third round, Poppy was having quite a bit of trouble keeping her eyes open and holding her head up. When she put down three cards of different suits and laid her chin on the table, Branch smiled. "I think it's time for bed."

"But I was winning," she protested after a rather long yawn.

"Why don't we leave them here and pick this back up after you get some sleep?"

She yawned again, nodding. "Okay. You're not getting away that easy."

He couldn't help but to chuckle as he helped her up.

"Wait!" she suddenly said.

He froze. "What?"

She walked over to the where the chess board had been left and arranged all the pieces in a big circle, instead of the way they were supposed to be set up. She saved the king and queens for last, so that they closed the two remaining gaps in the circle. But she wasn't satisfied until she'd pushed each king and queen close to one another. "There," she said with a sleepy yet bright smile. "Much better."

[]

Branch helped Poppy to bed, fixed her some warm milk and set it on the nightstand by the bed. Then he kissed her good night, and returned to the living room, to make a comfortable place for himself on the couch.

He'd barely slipped into the shallow waters of sleep when he heard Poppy calling out for him.

"Braaaaanch!"

Abruptly, he wrestled his way out of his cocoon of blankets and off the sofa. Stumbling down the hall in disoriented alarm, he pushed the door open.

"What?! What's wrong?"

Poppy was lying in the middle of the small bed, gripping the sheets. She gave him the biggest sad-eyed pout, tugging at the bedspread. "I can't sleep," she mumbled.

His shoulders fell. "Oh." Suddenly much calmer, he approached the side of her bed. "Are you in pain or just restless or…?"

She shook her head. "'M cold," she explained.

"Oh," he said again. "Well that's an easy fix. Hang on." He gathered up the extra blankets Plum had left for her. "Here." One by one, he draped each blanket over her body. "Better?"

She wormed about under the blankets, finally shaking her head, frowning even more.

"Erm…okay…" He ran a hand through the hair at the base of his head as he contemplated this problem. "I can take you back to the living room. Get another fire going. I'm sure Plum would be fine with—"

"No, I want you to sleep with me."

His whole body went rigid.

Her eyes widened for a split second; she must've caught on to her wording. "I mean next to me." She patted the space beside her on the bed. "I want you to sleep _next_ to me. Here."

"Oh."

_Stop that!_

Throat drying up, he opened his mouth and closed it again when nothing came out. "I…" he pressed his fingers together. "Poppy, I don't think that's a good idea."

"You've slept beside me before."

Sure he had. In a tent, on a rug. But in an actual bed? They'd played a few risky games, but that would undoubtedly be the riskiest one yet.

"This is…different though…I just…don't think I should…"

The way she looked at him, eyes cast down and head lowered, made him feel like she'd taken a rusty knife and stabbed him right in the heart, and then twisted it around a few times in there. "Okay, never mind then," she mumbled, turning over so that her back was to him. "Good night, Branch."

With a tightly clenched jaw and an internal groan of deep confliction, he stomped over and flung the covers back, sliding under them and encircling his arms around her from behind, nose pressed to her neck.

"You're never allowed to look at me like that again. And I mean never."

She turned back to face him, wiggling herself tighter into his hold. "Don't do that to me, don't look at me that way." She huffed an exaggerated sigh, happily settling against his chest. "So bossy."

He scoffed, nostrils flaring. "You're one to talk."

"Mmm," she laughed, lifting one hand to gently brush her knuckle against his cheek, teeth gliding over her lip. "I love you so much."

There went his heart, turned to pure mush by her again. "I love you too, Angel."

Poppy looked up at him quizzically. "How'd you come up with that nickname?"

"Do you not like it? I'll stop calling you that if—"

"No, don't. I like it. I'm just wondering where it came from. Does it have to do with that song I caught you singing when I broke into your bunker that one time? Something about a morning angel?"

"Not really, no," he said, smirking as he recalled that morning well.

"So why 'Angel' then?"

He stared back, taking the time he needed to gather his thoughts on the matter. "Because, in stories I've read about them, angels descend from above, take your hand, meet you when you're at your lowest place in life, and pull you out of the darkness." He shrugged. "And that's what you did when I was in the dark."

With a touched smile, she hugged him. "I should really come up with a better nickname for you than Pine then, 'cause that's pretty beautiful." Another yawn. "I'll start thinking of a better one, I promise."

"Worry about that tomorrow. Right now you need to get to sleep. Think you can now?"

She tapped her chin. "Lemme just go over my checklist. Blankets, check. Fluffy nightgown, courtesy of Dr. Plimsy, check. Pillows, check. Even more blankets, check. Glass of milk, check. Extra extra blankets, check. Annnnd super warm boyfriend." She hugged him and smelled the shirt he'd put on after showering. "Check." She nodded. "Yea I think I'm good now."

"You're sneaky," he said.

"You're comfy," she answered back. Hands reaching, she brought his face down so she could press a kiss to his forehead, and then one to the bridge of his nose, and then his nose itself. She stopped when she got to his lips.

"What…what are you doing?" Branch asked, suddenly very impatient.

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"For you to meet me halfway."

He gave a halfhearted snort and leaned in the rest of the way, capturing her lips, wondering if that surging flutter would grab hold of his heart every time they shared a kiss.

She pulled away, and good thing too, because if she didn't, he probably wouldn't have been able to stop. He had to taper himself off by trailing smaller kisses across her jawline, keeping her cuddled close.

"Mmmm I hope Plum lets me go home tomorrow. If she does, we're gonna get right back to skating practice!"

"T…tomorrow?" he stammered. "You really wanna go back out on the ice so soon?"

"Well yea! Gotta make up for lost time. The full moon's gonna pop up before you know it, and we've gotta put this routine together before then."

"…right."

She spoke through yawns as she started to nod off. "We have to work on…my butterfly spin…and the toe loop…it'sss'still a little wonky…and gotta match it to…to Suki's music, that she made me…and the dress…it's gonna be…really fun…we're gonna have the best time…"

As Poppy's breath evened out, signaling she had fallen asleep, worry swarmed Branch's mind like a colony of hornets. Because while she might've been excited, he was anything but. In truth, he wasn't sure he was ready to take her back out on the ice now, or ever.

And he definitely wouldn't be ready for the awful nightmares that plagued his mind in the following hours. But like a twisted game of hide-and-seek, they were coming.

Ready or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plum is my new favorite character to write. Thank you for coming to my TED Talk.
> 
> Also, thank you Robotmonkeygirl91 for encouraging me to keep this beast in its entirety. Chapter length consistency, what's that? I know not.


End file.
